A Rosa Branca
by DreamerSoul
Summary: O mundo espiritual recruta uma nova detetive.Mas, o seu passado desconhecido guarda muitos segredos que envolve toda a turma em uma trama arriscada e cheia de perigos.Yusuke,Kurama,Hiei e Kuwabara terão que agir novamente para defender o mundo dos homens!
1. Sassame

Capítulo 1: Sassame

"_27/3+raiz72-53..."_

O dia estava abafado e quente. O suor escorria da sua testa até o queixo, desenhando o contorno delicado do seu rosto. Seus grandes olhos negros encaravam os números, já cansados. Havia visto muitos números durante meses.

Fatigada pelo cansaço e calor, sentiu uma tontura leve, piscou preguiçosamente.

"O que? O teste!", murmurou interiormente, percebendo que quase havia adormecido em cima das temerosas folhas e papel cuja existência a assombravam há semanas.

"42+896...x2...x Integral(1/x)...+5..."

As ondas de energia a sua volta foram crescendo e a foram envolvendo em forma de jatos avermelhados, que corriam à sua volta. Secou o suor com a manga da blusa, sentindo um calor ainda mais intenso.

"Será que eu estou doente?", indagou-se zonza...

"O teste!", assustou-se, notando que quase adormecera novamente.

Era isso, estava doente. Só podia estar doente.

Naquela sala, parecia que ninguém compartilhava de seu tormento. O dia quente e abafado era na verdade uma tarde amena e agradável, cujas pétalas de cerejeira despencavam lá na rua enquanto as crianças brincavam aproveitando o bom tempo.

Secou o suor mais uma vez. Ainda faltava metade das questões.

Era aquilo, indo bem ou mal, ia acabar daqui uma hora. Enfrentaria a derrota de maneira digna. Mesmo que muitos estivessem torcendo por ela, não podia fazer nada se estava se sentindo tão mal.

"Muitos torcendo por mim?", perguntou-se num tom amargo. Estava prestando aquele vestibular por ela e apenas por ela. Bem, tanto melhor, menos pessoas para sentirem sua derrota.

Encarou novamente as contas.

O lápis, que riscava os espaços vazios fazendo cálculos, ficava cada vez mais fraco.

As linhas finas pararam e seus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez. Uma onda de calor imensa a envolveu. Sua energia estava queimando.

"O teste!", acordou. Dessa vez, havia encostado sua testa na carteira. Secou o suor.

Ninguém naquela sala compartilhava de suas sensações. Mas ela não era a única dispersa da prova. Olhos verdes intensos passaram a observar a cada dispersão de energia que seu corpo propiciava. Observou o rosto suado e febril da garota, o olhar cansado que fitava bobamente a prova.

Mais uma vez, ela adormeceu e dispensou uma quantidade imensa de energia.

"Mas, quem é ela?", perguntou-se intrigado. Voltou-se para sua própria prova. Como Kurama estava curioso, mas tinha que se conter dentro da imagem de Shuuichi Minamino e resolver o seu teste como qualquer aluno humano naquela sala que não tinha capacidade espiritual para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Foi respondendo as questões, sensitivamente atento as alterações de energia da garota.

Depois de cada dispersão, sua energia voltava a ser semelhante à de um ser humano fraco. Mas, depois da quarta vez, Kurama percebeu: a energia que explodia dentro do corpo dela, como um ser indomável tentando se libertar, era dispersa até adquirir a energia original e fraca de uma garota humana. Depois disso, a energia voltava a crescer. Mas, a cada dissipação, a garota voltava com uma energia inferior que a das últimas vezes.

"Desse jeito ela vai acabar desmaiando, ou até morrendo", concluiu o Youko. "Quem será ela? Não pode ser uma humana comum".

E houve a quinta vez. O professor na sala levantou o olhar de suas anotações e encarou o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados que levantara repentinamente para apanhar no ar a garota que acabava de desmaiar.

Todos na sala se voltaram para ver o que havia acontecido.

O jovem Shuuichi observou a garota, estava trêmula. Seu rosto que antes tinha um aspecto febril agora estava pálido e gelado. Ele a deitou no chão enquanto o professor se aproximava deles a passos largos.

––Voltem para as suas provas!––ordenou ele.

Todos na sala pareceram ter acordado de um transe e voltaram-se para suas folhas como se elas fossem as razões de suas existências, com exceção do jovem de cabelos ruivos que se sentou calmamente e observou os passos do professor.

O homem pegou a garota no colo e foi até a porta. Alguém que estava no corredor se adiantou e a apanhou. Kurama pôde ouvir os passos apressados se distanciando no corredor.

O professor voltou até o centro da sala e pegou o teste da garota que estava no chão.

Os olhos verdes se pousaram sobre a letra delicada e apressada: Sassame Yamaguchi.

Seja lá o que aquela garota tinha, não poderia ser curado através de medicina humana. Kurama não acreditava que pudesse fazer muita coisa com os conhecimentos que tinha, mas percebeu que era sua obrigação para com o mundo espiritual observar aquele caso de perto.

Fechou sua prova e se levantou entregando-a ao professor.

oOoOo

––Keiko! Kuwabara!––chamou o sempre animado Yusuke, acenando.

––Ah! Yusuke!––exclamou Keiko. Depois da volta de Yusuke do mundo das trevas ela não ficava nada feliz em ficar muito tempo longe do detetive espiritual, mesmo que ela fizesse questão de não deixar isso muito claro.

––Urameshi...––cumprimentou Kuwabara aparentemente desanimado.

––Ih! Que que foi? Que cara é essa?––perguntou Yusuke.

––Ele foi mal no teste––explicou Keiko.

––Agora só tenho mais duas chances...––comentou, se referindo as duas outras faculdades para qual ia prestar exame.––Ah, Yusuke, sabe quem também está fazendo prova?

––O Kurama, foi com ele mesmo que eu vim falar.

Keiko soltou um olhar torto para ele.

––Ah! Mas eu também vim para ver a minha gracinha!––disse abrindo os braços como se esperasse um grande abraço, na expectativa de reparar o seu pequeno erro de não ter falado dela antes.

Ela continuou com os braços cruzado e deu as costas para ele.

––Mas, o que foi? Tem algum problema?––perguntou o desanimado amigo.

––Não, não, eu só vim trazer um recado da Botan.

––O que aconteceu?––falou Keiko se voltando para ele novamente.

––Parece que ele tem que vigiar alguém por aqui. Acho que não é nada demais. Sabe o q q é? Só estou fazendo esse grande favor para a Botan porque parece que as coisas estão muito atrapalhadas lá no mundo espiritual, e ela me pediu para passar o recado, só isso. E já que eu tinha que vir aqui para ver o meu amorzinho––continuou se voltando para Keiko com os braços abertos.––não ia fazer mal nenhum eu ajudar, não é não?

––Que ótimo, de procurado do mundo espiritual você virou garoto de recados––zombou Kuwabara.

––Yusuke! Kuwabara!––chamou Kurama, se aproximando.––Yusuke, eu não sabia que você iria prestar exame também––comentou no seu sempre educado tom.

––Eu não prestei não. Eu vim para ver o meu amorzinho––e se virou para Keiko, incansavelmente, agora fazendo biquinho.

––Ele tem um recado para você, Kurama––anunciou Keiko friamente.––Vou para casa, tchau Kuwabara, tchau Kurama––despediu-se dos dois, fazendo questão de nem olhar para Yusuke.

––Ei Keiko! Espera aí que eu te levo pra casa!––gritou, mas ela continuou andando sem olhar para trás.––Não é mole não...––então, subitamente se voltou para Kurama para dar o recado o mais rápido possível, ainda pretendia alcançar Keiko e faze-la mudar de humor: ––Seguinte, o Koenma disse que tem uma garota aqui na cidade que tem uma energia maligna. Basicamente você tem que ficar na cola dela pra sacar qual que é a dela––vendo que Keiko já estava há três quarteirões dali, gritou: ––Aaaah! KEIKO ME ESPERA! Vouládepoisagentesefala!

Saiu correndo desatinado pela rua atrás de Keiko. Kurama sorrio e Kuwabara olhava para Yusuke, ainda desanimado.

––Mas que coisa, ele nem deve ter dado o recado inteiro.

O Youko sorrio:

––Não tem problema, eu já sei de quem ele está falando.

––Já sabe é?––perguntou Kuwabara levemente surpreso.

Kurama sorrio gentilmente, mais uma vez, em resposta:

––Sim, já.

––Bom, eu vou para casa estudar––murmurou o desanimado Kuwabara.––Até mais ver, Kurama.

––Kuwabara.

––O que é?

––Eu fiquei sabendo que Yukina está morando com Genkai novamente, parece que ela voltou já faz alguns dias––comentou esperando animar o amigo.

Yukina havia voltado para o mundo das trevas por uma semana, ninguém sabia bem o motivo, mas todos atribuíam a atitude dela à freqüente permanência Hiei naquele mundo e ao seu distanciamento dela.

"Mas quem diria que ela percebia a presença do irmão próximo de si?", pensou Kurama.

A notícia teve, como esperado, um efeito avassalador no ânimo de Kuwabara:

––YUKINA VOLTOU? Bom, acho que então eu vou dar uma passadinha lá no templo da mestra, antes de ir para casa––afirmou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.––A gente se vê Kurama! Obrigado pela notícia, heim!

––A gente se vê––despediu-se gentilmente.

Assim que Kuwabara deu as costas. Kurama voltou os seus pensamentos para Sassame, a garota que deveria observar. Aquela energia que ela dispensava era muito familiar...


	2. Descontrole

Capítulo 2: Descontrole

Assim que saiu da prova, dirigiu-se à enfermaria. A garota dormia tranqüilamente e sua energia parecia ter se estabilizado num nível normal de um ser humano comum.

Não tinha muito mais o que fazer ali, a não ser dar tempo ao tempo. Já havia entregado sua prova, não tinha como voltar para prossegui-la. Decidiu ir embora, e esperar uma ordem do mundo espiritual que com certeza já devia ter percebido a perturbação que a garota causava ao redor de si. Como havia previsto, pouco depois de sair do prédio, se encontrou com Yusuke que passou as ordens.

Alheia a toda a realidade, Sassame adormecida na enfermaria controlando inconscientemente todo o seu poder, retendo-o e acumulando-o gradativamente, como se formasse um núcleo poderoso de energia pouco abaixo de seu coração.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto.

"O que?", murmurou em pensamento. Era aquilo, ela não estava mais fazendo a prova, tudo havia terminado. Respirou aliviada, certamente. Porém se sentia constrangida. Devia ter dormido durante a prova toda, e ao final o professor deve ter percebido que não estava bem e a levou até a enfermaria, supunha ela.

Levantou-se e tocou o chão frio com a ponta dos pés. Não havia ninguém na enfermaria. Ela calçou os sapatos e caminhou até a porta. Sentia-se bem, talvez aquilo tudo que passou tivesse sido apenas um colapso nervoso gerado pelo estresse da prova.

Alguns alunos saiam das salas de aula, todos com expressões de cansaço.

Ela saiu do prédio e foi caminhando pela rua. Esperava que ninguém tivesse ligado para a casa dela para avisar que tinha se sentido mal. Mas, que besteira! "Ninguém iria se importar com isso mesmo!", murmurou consigo mesma.

Era fim de tarde e o sol começava a baixar.

Parou no ponto de ônibus. O sol parecia não fazer questão de acompanha-la até em casa, e caiu antes que seu transporte chegasse.

Sentiu um olhar. Virou-se para o lado e percebeu um grupo de jovens rapazes se aproximando do ponto.

"Eles só vão pegar um ônibus. Eles só vão pegar um ônibus...", repetia mentalmente, quase como um mantra de proteção. Agarrou-se a sua bolsa como se ela fosse deixa-la invisível.

Os rapazes se aproximavam lentamente. Ela não os encavara, mas sentia seus olhares: ameaçadores, malignos...

Movimentou-se para o lado para sentir a reação deles, eles aceleraram o passo. Ela correu.

O vento noturno parecia não ajudar no calor abafado que a envolvia. Seu coração pulsava descompassado, mas seus passos eram firmes e velozes.

Eles a ofendiam, usavam palavras baixas que ela não podia e nem queria compreender. Apenas se concentrava em correr, correr e correr.

Tentou gritar, pedir uma ajuda desesperada. Mas o grito ficou entalado em sua garganta, impedido por sua respiração frenética.

Tropeçou. De joelhos, limpou o suor com a manga da blusa. Sua energia parecia sufoca-la, tentava uma respiração desesperada.

"O-o que é isso?", indagou-se olhando as próprias mãos exalando uma energia avermelhada muito forte.

Os rapazes pararam em volta dela num círculo. Ela os observou tremendo.

"Chi-chifres?", observou. Estava enlouquecendo só podia.

––Pa-pare, estou su-sufocando...––pediu para aquela onda de calor que a envolvia.

A sua volta os demônios já não se preocupavam mais em esconder suas formas originais, eles começavam a se aproximar zombando da garota e se sentindo superiores perto do desespero dela:

––Mas que criaturazinha deliciosa encontramos

––Sim, foi uma sorte mesmo que a tenhamos encontrado. Com a energia espiritual que ela tem, nossos poderes vão crescer muito mais rápido! Que tipo de humana será que ela é?

––E isso importa?––perguntou dando um primeiro passo na direção dela.

Os demônios estavam ocupados demais em seus sonhos de grandeza para sentirem o odor de rosas que infestava o lugar. Sim, ele estava pronto. Com o seu chicote em mãos, apenas aguardando para ver se a garota ia ou não se defender. Ela, no centro dos acontecimentos, parecia apenas lutar para conseguir colocar um pouco de ar nos pulmões.

O demônio mais próximo avançou com suas horrendas mãos, ansiando por desferir um golpe certeiro e mortal.

Kurama pulou e precipitou seu chicote para prender o braço do demônio, mas não foi necessário. Toda a energia que envolvia a garota foi enviada, voluntariamente ou não, para o chão, e logo várias plantas, provavelmente nascidas de sementes que ficaram ali em baixo por anos, destruíram o asfalto e perfuraram todos os inimigos de uma só vez.

O youko por pouco também não foi atingido, mas pousou sobre uma das plantas que crescia monstruosamente graças a energia que ela dispensara.

Concentrando-se, ele parou com o crescimento de todas elas, e a energia restante se dissipou no ar.

A garota pareceu enfim conseguir encher seus pulmões de ar. Mas perdeu os sentidos antes que pudesse se dar conta do que acabara de fazer.

oOoOo

Um calor confortável de cobertas macias a envolvia. Não era como aquele calor sufocante. Era aconchegante, confortável... Respirou e sentiu um cheiro delicioso de rosas. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, adorava plantas. Todas e de todos os tipos. Abriu os olhos com medo que fosse encarar algo com o que precisasse se preocupar, queria continuar naquele conforto para sempre...

Viu uma rosa pousada sobre o criado mudo... Engraçado, era vermelha, havia imaginado uma branca.

Moveu-se na cama para ampliar o seu ângulo de visão. Estava em um quarto, não era o dela, não estava sozinha.

Levantou-se subitamente. Onde estaria? Quem era aquela pessoa parada do lado da janela olhando a lua com uma expressão cansada e olhar... tão frio?

––Não se esforce. É melhor que descanse mais um pouco––disse o rapaz ruivo, voltando-se para ela. Sua voz era gentil e doce, e o seu olhar pareceu ter tomado as mesmas características ao perceber o seu movimento.

Ela se sentiu estranhamente familiarizada com aquela pessoa, interiormente perdeu o medo e o seu coração se abrandou. Porém, seu lado racional pedia para que fosse cautelosa:

––O que estou fazendo aqui?

––Você foi perseguida hoje à noite. Há algumas horas, na verdade. Acabou desmaiando e eu a trouxe para cá. Não sabia onde mais poderia leva-la.

Mil lugares sensatos passaram por sua mente, o primeiro: hospital. Mas, pensando em outros lugares, descobriu-se ilógica de preferir aquele à mercê de um estranho cujas intenções não conhecia. Porém sentia que não eram más.

––E... o que aconteceu?

––Nada, você simplesmente desmaiou e eu te trouxe para cá.

––E eles?

––Desapareceram.

O que era verdade num sentido simbólico. Ele não sentia a mínima vontade de mentir para ela. Mas, sem conhecer as intenções do mundo espiritual ficava difícil definir qual era a postura exata que deveria tomar. De qualquer forma, supôs que Koenma queria apenas saber se ela era uma ameaça e que o youko a controlasse.

––Quem é você?––perguntou ela afinal.

Pensou entre Shuuichi e Kurama. Não fazia muito sentido dizer seu nome humano para alguém cuja o envolvimento era causado pelo mundo espiritual. Mas, não fazia muito sentido também revelar-se um demônio raposa para alguém que levava a vida como um ser humano comum e aparentemente não mantinha mais ligações com o seu passado. Mas, provavelmente isso acabaria mudando, se ela continuasse a demonstrar tamanho descontrole sobre seus poderes. De qualquer forma, não era momento de explicar sobre demônios e humanos para ela e, entre a desconhecida vontade do mundo espiritual e a proteção da sua identidade, decidiu usar seu nome humano:

––Shuuichi Minamino.

Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro sentindo um odor tranqüilizante provocado pela erva que Kurama estava usando para fazer com que ela adormecesse novamente.

"Shuuichi é um nome gentil demais para alguém com um olhar tão frio...", pensou adormecendo, com a primeira imagem de Kurama que havia visto em sua vida gravada na memória: o olhar que possuía quando pensava de forma calculista. O olhar da sua parte youko...


	3. A proposta de Koenma

Capítulo 3: A proposta de Koenma

Abriu os olhos novamente. Estava sozinha no quarto.

"Ih! Caramba! Eu dormi a noite inteira aqui?", perguntou-se ligeiramente rubra.

Levantou-se. Estava com as roupas totalmente amassadas.

Queria ir embora. Estava sem jeito por ter passado a noite inteira lá. Ainda mais na casa de um completo estranho! "Kami-Sama! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu TINHA que ter ido embora assim que eu acordei".

Ela empurrou a porta do quarto que estava encostada. Ouviu vozes: uma gentil e suave, outra estridente e muito, muito alegre.

Andou pé ante pé até se aproximar das vozes. Estavam na cozinha conversando.

––Então é isso, Kurama.

––Não é muito cedo para ela ser levada ao mundo espiritual?

––Não podemos esperar mais tempo. Ela já deve estar vendo há algum tempo demônios andando por aí. E se deixarmos para mais tarde as coisas poderão se complicar.

Nisso ela tinha razão. Quanto mais rápido a garota aprendesse a lidar com o seu poder, mais cedo ela deixaria de ser um risco para si mesma e para os outros a sua volta.

––Sem contar que o mundo espiritual está precisando de mais detetives. Principalmente agora que o rei Enma está viajando––continuou a guia espiritual.

Isso explicava tudo. Quando Enma não estava, ficava tudo para Koenma resolver. O que sempre era uma carga pesada para o pobre Enma-júnior.

Sassame apareceu timidamente na porta. Botan deu um pulo toda alegre, pegando nas mãos dela:

––Oi! Seu nome é Sassame, não é? Está pronta?

––Ahn? O que? Ahn?

Kurama, próximo das duas, não expressou a negação para com a atitude da exaltada guia. Aquela talvez não fosse a melhor forma de explicar. Mas, ele mesmo não saberia direito como fazer, se tivesse que fazer.

Botan instantaneamente mudou seu jeans e sua camiseta branca para um quimono rosa e invocou um remo, que apareceu como por magia em suas mãos.

––Vamos, Sassame! Você tem que conhecer uma pessoa!––disse já pegando no pulso da garota e a arrastando para fora da janela. Voando numa velocidade alucinante pelo céu tão azulado quanto os cabelos da guia.

"Será que o mundo espiritual trata todos os seus detetives assim?... O que é que eu ia fazer mesmo? Ah é!", falava consigo mesmo mentalmente. Pegou o telefone discando um número muito rotineiro para ouvir a voz amada de sua mãe.

oOoOo

––Aaaaah!––gritava Sassame enquanto a guia a levava acima do rio Sanzu.

––Mas quanto escândalo!––reclamou Botan, como se tivesse moral para fazer aquilo.––Eu não vou te derrubar não garota!

Logo avistaram os imensos portões. Botan pousou.

––É a Botan. Trouxe Sassame Yamaguchi––disse para um interfone.

E os portões se abriram. Depois de passarem pelos seres apressados que levavam pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis de um lado para o outro, avistaram Koenma.

Sassame ficava quieta e apenas seguia Botan.

––Sejam bem vindas, relaxem.

––Essa é Sassame Yamaguchi––anunciou Botan.

––Ótimo. Uhn, ela parece bem educada. Me lembro que Yusuke já me ofendeu logo no primeiro dia!––recordou Koenma.

––Quem é esse bebê?––perguntou Sassame para Botan, que exibiu um sorriso de tensão.

Koenma sentiu uma gota percorrendo por sua testa. Botan a puxou para o lado e cochichou:

––Esse é Koenma, filho do grande rei Enma. Tome cuidado!

––Enma? Eu morri?

––Não––respondeu o exaltado e pequenino bebê.––Você está aqui porque pode fazer uma escolha.

––Que escolha?––perguntou confusa. Não conseguia levar aquilo tudo muito a sério, já achava que ainda devia estar dormindo na cama macia de Shuuichi Minamino, sendo envolvida pelo conforto e um delicioso cheiro de rosas.

––Você pode se tornar uma detetive espiritual e desenvolver os seus poderes, ou voltar para casa, sem nenhuma lembrança deste dia.

––O que é detetive espiritual?

––Uma pessoa que resolve casos que o mundo espiritual, no caso nós, determinamos.

––E o que eu ganho com isso?

Foi uma pergunta cortante, sem dúvidas. "Mas que interesseira", pensaram Koenma e Botan em conjunto, sem se dar conta disso.

––Você irá desenvolver toda a sua habilidade e aprenderá a controlar a sua energia espiritual!––respondeu Koenma, como se fosse uma grande promoção de calçados de primeira linha.

––Uhn... Acho que quero ir para casa––falou com sinceridade.

––Pense bem!––pediu Koenma.

Um telão começou a exibir imagens de momentos em que ela usou os seus poderes sem perceber, quando sua energia era dissipada por ela não saber controlar, quando ela sufocava por não conseguir dissipa-la...

"De onde foi que surgiu esse telão?", ela se perguntou por um instante, mas logo em seguida o adorável e elétrico bebê a sua frente puxou uma cordinha que o fez desaparecer.

––Terrível, não? Mas isso tudo pode acabar! Se nos deixar ajuda-la!

Ela pensou por um instante.

––E como vão me ajudar?

––Você receberá treinamento de um ex-youkai como você. Ele te ensinará a controlar os seus poderes.

––E-ex-youkai?

––Isso mesmo. Andei pensando em quem seria ideal para treinar você.

"Pensei em muitos detetives e ex-detetives para saber quem seria ideal para treinar você", pensou Koenma, "Yusuke não tem nenhum talento como discípulo, como mestre deve ser um desastre total. Os detetives atuais estão empenhados em missões, não sobrou nenhum. Os ex-detetives estão vivendo suas vidas de maneira muito diferente, não posso pedir para nenhum deles que mudem suas vidas depois de terem dedicado tanto tempo e energia ao mundo espiritual. Pensei na mestra Genkai, ela treinou muitos lutadores fortes e provavelmente a treinaria se eu lhe pedisse. Mas, foi aí que eu pensei em outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que é muito semelhante a você".

––Espere um instante!––pediu, sem saber o que passava pela mente de Koenma.––Você está me dizendo que eu sou um youkai? Um demônio?

––Investigamos o seu passado quando percebemos o seu poder espiritual e descobrimos que você é um demônio refugiado que encarnou num corpo humano. Pelo seu comportamento atual sabemos que perdeu a sua memória.

Sassame despencou na cadeira atrás dela. Era um demônio? Um ser horrendo como aqueles que a atacaram durante a noite?

––Não quero ser um demônio...––murmurou baixinho, aterrorizada pela idéia.

––Não se preocupe, você não vai deixar de ser quem é. Só vai aprender a manipular a sua energia.

Ela pensou um instante:

––Não tem como eu fugir disso? Vocês não tem um jeito de fazer essa coisa toda parar? Essa energia?––perguntou com uma leve ponta de esperança.

––O que existe em você, é seu. Só você pode manipular isso.

Ela amoleceu na cadeira:

––Er... Bem... Está bem...––concordou afinal.

––ÓTIMO!––gritou Koenma animado.

––E esse demônio que vai me treinar? Quando vou conhecer ele?––perguntou aterrorizada, imaginando um monstro com mil chifres, verde, babento e com um odor fétido.

O telão apareceu mais uma vez, agora com a imagem do gentil Shuuichi Minamino.

––Acho que já o conhece. Ele é Kurama, um youko. Ele faz alguns servicinhos aqui para o mundo espiritual de vez em quando para pagar alguns crimes que cometeu no passado. Enfim, espero que se dêem bem.

Ela olhou estática a imagem do rapaz. Era bonito demais para ser um youko.


	4. Treinamento com Kurama

Capítulo 4: Treinamento com Kurama

Sua bicicleta sempre agüentava qualquer tranco. E aquela estrada poderia ser chamada de "tranco".

Estava fora da cidade, em uma estrada que levava uma mata densa lado a lado. Assim que chegasse na altura certa, avistaria o seu treinador. Pelo menos foi isso que Botan a avisou.

Ela se sentia um pouco desconfortável de pensar nesse tal treinador. Afinal ele era um demônio. Aliás, ela esteve na casa dele. Foi protegida por ele quando a atacaram. E o pior, ela era um demônio também. Tudo soava com tanta distorção em sua mente... Aquele rosto tão gentil era de um demônio? Bem, aquele olhar frio poderia ser...

Enfim, sua vista alcançou uma cabecinha vermelhinha bem lá na frente. Ela continuou pedalando e quando Kurama a viu, acenou para ela.

Ela parou a bicicleta.

––Oi––a cumprimentou.

––Oi. Desculpe pelo lugar tão distante, mas aqui teremos privacidade para treinar sem o perigo de sermos surpreendidos.

––Er... Tudo bem.

Ela não sabia muito bem como se comportar, nunca tivera um treinador particular antes. E sempre odiava os professores de educação física, se é que essa era uma comparação válida.

A mata naquele trecho não era muito densa e logo chegaram a um tipo de clareira.

––Bem, não sei até onde você sabe, então vou te explicar tudo o que eu acho importante––começou o youko.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, um pouco nervosa.

––Você tem um problema com o controle da sua energia. Como você não a controla, ela hora se dispersa no ar, hora é acumulada em você, até que chegue a um ponto que te sufoque. Então, antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa aprender a controlar essa energia.

––Certo, o que eu faço?

Ele colocou os dedos entre os seus cabelos avermelhados e tirou uma pequena semente.

––Concentre a sua energia nessa semente.

––Como eu sei o que é a minha energia?

––Pela sensação. O calor que você sente te envolvendo, quando você fica nervosa. Ou as ondas de calor que te envolvem quando você quase sufoca.

Ela respirou fundo. Era estranhamente cruel que tivesse que lidar com algo que tinha tanto medo. Com algo do qual sempre fugira tanto... Ela tocou a semente e se concentrou.

Primeira vez, não aconteceu nada.

Segunda vez, novamente nada.

––Tente relaxar, a energia deve se movimentar dentro de você. Você precisa abrir caminho para ela passar. Se empurra-la, ela não sairá do lugar.

Ela movimentou a cabeça alongando o pescoço. Tentou relaxar.

Terceira vez, não aconteceu nada.

Quarta vez, a semente virou um pequeno broto.

––Olha!––disse espantada e animada.––Eu que fiz isso?

––Sim––respondeu dando um sorriso gentil.––Tente novamente, usando mais energia dessa vez.

Ela tentou, e nada aconteceu.

––Não está dando certo!––reclamou impaciente.

––Fique calma. Lembre-se que a energia deve fluir e não ser empurrada. Talvez seja melhor você descansar um pouco agora.

––Não, não! Eu quero tentar!––respondeu, achando que estava começando a tomar jeito no negócio.

Tentou, tentou e tentou. O pequeno broto parecia não ter vontade de evoluir daquele ponto.

Três horas depois, ela deixou suas costas despencarem no chão:

––Essa sua semente está com defeito!––murmurou já sem paciência.

Kurama riu:

––Sementes não dão defeito.

––Então eu desisto––anunciou.

––Amanhã você poderá tentar mais vezes. O princípio básico você já entendeu, agora é treinar isso até que funcione da forma que você desejar.

Ela encarou o brotinho com certa irritação:

––Ah! Mas que porcaria de semente!––reclamou dando um peteleco nela, concentrando toda a sua raiva para aquele pequeno brotinho que a desafiava há horas.

Instantaneamente o broto tomou uma forma muito diferente. Raízes grossas se embrenharam no chão e um tronco grosso e forte ascendeu aos céus. Logo uma chuva de pétalas de cerejeira surgiu. Era uma árvore imensa.

Ela gritou dando um pulo para trás.

––E-eu fiz isso?––perguntou ela surpresa.

O youko estava muito surpreso. Ela tinha muita energia. Um perigo muito grande para tão pouco controle.

––É, fez sim––disse dando um sorriso gentil.

––YES!––gritou num momento de muita alegria. E se voltou para a cerejeira––Toma essa, sua sementinha estúpida! YES! YES! YEEES!

Ela caiu no chão sentada.

––Você está bem?––perguntou Kurama se aproximando dela.

––Sim. Ai! To cansada––disse, cobrindo um bocejo com as mãos.––Nos vemos amanhã então?––perguntou se levantando e batendo as mãos nas calças, para tirar a terra que havia grudado nela.

––Sim, aqui mesmo.

––Certo. Até amanhã então––disse ela correndo até a estrada. Deixando para trás um Youko muito surpreso, mas também muito satisfeito.

oOoOo

Os dias foram se seguindo e os treinamentos foram ficando cada vez mais complexos. Sem controle o tempo foi passando e Sassame parecia já não achar tão ruim ser um demônio, mesmo que ela ainda não entendesse como poderia ser um quando observava sua imagem humana diante do espelho.

"Acho que alguns demônios devem ter aparência humana mesmo", concluiu lembrando-se de Kurama. Estava bem feliz por não estar no grupo dos demônios "esquisitões", como ela os chamava em pensamento.

Todas as manhãs ela ia para o cursinho, e toda tarde passava treinando com o youko. O dia dele era bem parecido, mas estudavam em lugares diferentes.

Naquela manhã, antes que o jovem Shuuichi terminasse o seu café. Koenma apareceu em sua imagem infantil, flutuando perto da geladeira.

––E aí!––cumprimentou, fazendo um aceno com a mão.

Kurama, que quase engasgou com o cereal com a chegada inesperada de Koenma, pousou a colher em cima da mesa.

––Como anda o treinamento?––perguntou, antes que o ruivo tivesse tempo de responder ao seu cumprimento.

––Bem, ela já está manipulando muito bem a energia.

––E sobre o passado dela? Ela se lembrou de alguma coisa?

Ele já havia desconfiado que o desejo do mundo espiritual não era que ele apenas a treinasse, mas que descobrisse que tipo de demônio ela era. Mais precisamente quem ela era.

––Não. Ela não demonstra nada. Acho, sinceramente, que ela não está se lembrando. O mundo espiritual não descobriu nada sobre o passado dela?

––Coloquei um detetive atrás disso. Mas, a única coisa que sabemos é que o espírito dela encarnou nesse corpo que ela usa. Parece que ela tomou posse de uma vida que estava sendo gerada. A história dela tem muita semelhança com a sua, Kurama.

Ele não respondeu. Não apenas a história, mas o tipo de energia e os poderes que ela desenvolvia eram muito semelhantes aos dele.

Independente de quem seja o treinador, o aluno sempre tem algum dom pré-definido. O mestre deve apenas guiar o seu seguidor no caminho correto para evoluir em suas habilidades.

––Eu não a conheci antes, no mundo das trevas––adiantou-se para responder o que Koenma estava enrolando para perguntar.

––Acho que vou deixar ela desenvolvendo os poderes com você por mais um tempo. Daqui um mês ou um e meio eu mando ela para uma missão.

Kurama não concordou nem discordou. Ela estaria pronta em um mês para muitos tipos de missão. Estaria pronta muito antes.

––Então é isso. Até mais ver––disse o bebê sumindo no ar.

Enfiou a colher na tigela e ficou virando os cereais de um lado para o outro, imaginando quem poderia ser aquela alma secular que residia naquele corpo frágil e humano de garota.

(Continua...)


	5. Rosas devem ser vermelhas

Capítulo 5: Rosas devem ser vermelhas

Depois do aparecimento de Koenma se passaram duas semanas.

Sassame estava muito cansada naquela noite. Seu treinador estava pegando pesado. Há alguns dias estiveram treinando luta corpo a corpo e ela simplesmente não conseguia obedecer as regras que ele impunha para as lutas. Basicamente, ela não deveria invocar poder nenhum. Ela deveria se defender apenas usando o próprio corpo, e atacar da mesma forma. Regra bem injusta, sendo que Kurama não usava apenas o próprio corpo para atacar.

"Desse jeito você estará preparada para quando tiver que lutar com vários oponentes", explicava ele, toda vez que ela desanimava.

Ele não pegava leve nos treinos. Não sabia para que tipo de missão Koenma a mandaria enfrentar - e sabia que ele tinha o costume de jogar carga muito pesada nas mãos dos seus detetives para tentar se safar de problemas que o dariam a ele a punição de 100 ou talvez 200 palmadas no bumbum dadas pelo seu pai, o rei Enma. - De alguma forma algum problema sério sempre acontecia quando Enma não estava no mundo espiritual.

Ela não tinha noção do que a esperava e tentava não pensar muito nisso. Estava bom do jeito que estava. Divertia-se desenvolvendo suas habilidades, por mais cansativo e doloroso que fosse a maioria das vezes.

Enfiou-se em baixo do chuveiro sentindo os seus arranhões arderem quando a água escorreu sobre eles. Passou o sabonete levemente sobre, e sentiu uma ardência ainda mais forte.

Ela nunca voltou para casa com nenhum ferimento grave. Certa vez, perdeu o controle sobre uma planta que manipulava, ela havia crescido demais e perfurou sua barriga fazendo um corte extenso e profundo. Kurama agiu rápido. Algumas plantas e um pouco de sua energia espiritual e a garota estava novamente pronta para outra.

Os arranhões já não ardiam mais. O Youko havia recomendado algumas ervas que ela poderia usar para curar rapidamente arranhões e ferimentos leves, mas ela já não precisava mais usa-los, já conseguia usar uma parte de sua energia para curar leves ferimentos.

Secou sua pele lisa e sem machucados, satisfeita por ter conseguido curar-se sozinha. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, era uma pequena habilidade que ela evoluiu, sem a ajuda, e até com certo segredo, de Kurama. Qualquer dia desses pretendia surpreende-lo com o seu novo poder.

Já vestida com o seu meigo pijama branco com desenhos nas bordas de borboletas cor de rosa, jogou-se em cima da cama cansada demais para prender os seus cabelos - costume que sempre tivera antes de dormir - ou puxar os cobertores para cima de si.

Ia adormecendo quando ouviu uma leve estalada. Olhou para o lado um pouco sonolenta. Levantou-se a tempo de evitar que as garras daquele horrendo demônio que acabara de entrar pela janela perfurassem o colchão no lugar dela.

Sentia a energia de três demônios em seu quarto. Bloqueou o soco de um com o braço direito e o de outro com a perna esquerda. Socou o primeiro que bateu na parede e caiu no chão derrotado.

"Mas, como eu...?", ia se perguntando, surpresa que um soco seu tivesse tido tanto efeito. Mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase nem mentalmente para desviar das garras daquele que tinha tentado corta-la ao meio.

Havia um quarto demônio que não se movia, estava parado em um canto do quarto, apenas olhando. Ela não percebeu sua presença.

Derrubou o outro com um chute muito bem dado. Faltava mais um, o das garras. Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos castanho-escuro e liso e tirou uma semente que instantaneamente virou uma rosa. Uma rosa branca.

Estava pronta para transforma-la em um chicote e se voltar para o inimigo que restara quando sentiu suas costas sendo rasgadas. O demônio havia conseguido dar um belo golpe, que a atordoou por um instante e fez com que derrubasse a rosa no chão.

O demônio escondido mostrou sua cara, pulando e soltando um animal que se prendeu nas costas dela.

O que era aquilo? Um demônio que não tinha notado prendeu alguma coisa em suas costas, uma coisa que sugava toda a sua energia.

Ela não desistiu e tentou investir um soco no seu inimigo de garras, mas caiu no chão, deitada de bruços, quando sentiu que mais um animal se prendeu em suas costas.

––Já chega, vá embora––murmurou a voz calma e gélida.

O demônio das garras se afastou dela e saiu pela janela.

O tapete branco estava coberto de gostas de sangue. Seu ferimento não era tão grave assim, mas aquelas coisas presas em suas costas sugavam toda energia que tentasse empenhar.

O demônio ajoelhou na sua frente e a puxou pelos cabelos, até que as suas faces estivessem na mesma altura. Olhou nos olhos dela. Sorriu friamente e a jogou para a parede. Ela se chocou e caiu sentada.

––Esses dois, presos em suas costas––começou ele.––São animais muito úteis do mundo das trevas. Para que monstros fortes como eu possam passar pela barreira, é preciso disfarçar nosso poder. Então usamos eles para que o nosso poder se iguale a de um demônio de categoria inferior...––ele fez uma pausa se aproximando dela.––Mas, quando mais de um é usado, eles sugam muita energia e paralisam o seu hospedeiro.

Ele riu. Ela não conseguia entender a graça da situação.

Perguntou-se se aquele homem tinha relação com o seu passado, com o passado que desconhecia.

Ele pegou a rosa do chão e a passou em seu próprio rosto sentindo a suavidade de suas pétalas.

––Rosas... Elas devem ser vermelhas––murmurou olhando para ela de forma enigmática.

oOoOo

Ela não sabia onde estavam. Havia dormido o caminho inteiro. Quando foi jogada com violência num canto de uma sala fria, acordou.

Aquele homem ainda segurava a rosa.

Amarrou Sassame em uns tubos que havia ali. Ela não fazia idéia de para que serviam. Ele arrancou um dos animais das suas costas.

––Não vai ter graça nenhuma se você ficar dormindo––explicou sua atitude, apenas pelo prazer de assusta-la.––Só com um deles você deve ficar da mesma força que uma garota humana comum. Isso não é interessante?

––Quem é você?––perguntou ela. Queria tê-lo feito antes, mas a falta de energia a impedira.

––Eu? Bem, isso não importa para você.

––Por que me trouxe aqui?

Ela movia os pulsos e as mãos, tentando se libertar. Mas estava muito bem amarrada.

––Porque eu quero dar um presente para uma pessoa. Um presente muito especial––disse passando a mão pelo contorno do rosto dela. Ela simplesmente se afastou, olhando para ele desconfiada. Ele riu.

––Mas que coisa mais impressionante. Outra pessoa já estaria apavorada.

Ela estava mas, não sabia como, conseguia conter os seus sentimentos.

––Já entendi––disse ele saindo de perto dela e pegando a rosa.––Você deve estar esperando que alguém venha procura-la. Não é?

Não era exatamente no que ela estava pensando. Mas tinha essa certeza dentro de si.

––Eu espero que venha mesmo. Que venha atrás de você.

––Quem?––perguntou em tom de desafio.

Ele encarou a rosa com um olhar cheio de ódio:

––Kurama.

Andou de um lado para o outro na sala.

––Sabe, mas não é nisso que você deveria pensar agora. Ele virá sim, mas só vai se dar conta que você sumiu amanhã, no início da tarde. É nessa hora que vocês se encontram todo o dia. Isso nos dá muitas horas. Muitas horas sem Kurama...

Não fazia idéia do que ele pretendia, mas queria ganhar o máximo de tempo possível para tentar, inutilmente, libertar-se das cortas que a prendiam.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado:

––Grite.

––O que?

––Grite.

––Por que?

Ele riu. Passou a rosa pelo rosto dela. Por mais que ela se afastasse, uma hora encostou-se nos canos e não tinha mais para onde escapar.

––O que você quer de mim?––perguntou ainda tentando se afastar do carinho com a rosa.

––Já disse. Preciso de um presente.

Ela continuou forçando seus pulsos incessantemente, a pele começou a rasgar. Ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue.

––É––disse encarnado a rosa.––Rosas devem ser vermelhas.

Subitamente, numa tentativa muito bem sucedida de atormentá-la, ele a beijou. Ela tentou chuta-lo, mesmo com as pernas amarradas. Forçou ainda mais os seus braços, provocando um corte muito mais profundo em seus pulsos.

Depois do demorado beijo, ele se afastou rindo. Deliciado com o desespero dela.

Ela queria ofende-lo, xinga-lo. Mas ele continuou com o rosto próximo encarnado os olhos dela. Ficou estática.

––Pena que eu tenho tão pouco tempo...––ele se levantou e abriu uma maleta, único item que havia naquela sala.––Preciso preparar o presente.

Repentinamente ela mudou de expressão.

Agora ela o observava com frieza. Nunca tivera se sentido assim, tão controlada. Sentia nojo dele e era a única coisa que conseguia expressar. Não importava se fosse morrer, não tinha medo, e não sabia o porquê de não ter. Em seu coração não era o seu desejo. Mas, sua expressão era somente uma.

Ele voltou para perto dela com um pequeno estojo. Ainda não a tinha encarado. Retirou um delicado bisturi, e fechou o zíper do estojo. Quando viu o seu olhar, deteve-se por um instante:

––Vamos ver até onde vai essa sua expressão.

Ela simplesmente parecia muito calma e tranqüila. Não porque aceitasse a morte por completo, mas porque sentia que não deveria mostrar qualquer sentimento para ele. Se ia morrer, não ia deixa-lo ter o prazer de perceber que a fazia sofrer.

Ele fez um corte horizontal em sua testa. O sangue escorreu por todo o seu rosto, tingindo de vermelho seus delicados traços. Mas a sua expressão continuava inabalável.

Ele riu nervoso. "Está tentando imita-lo", concluiu. Mas, não era verdade. Ela nunca havia visto Kurama lutar com ninguém, não sabia o quão frio ele podia ser.

A única imagem pouco gentil que tinha do youko foi quando o viu pela primeira vez, com um olhar perdido e sem sentimentos. Mas, aquela cena já estava quase apagada da sua memória. Já haviam tantos momentos junto a ele, e em todos ele foi a pessoa mais gentil que conheceu em todo o mundo.

Fez um corte vertical em sua bochecha. Parecia que nem dor ela sentia.

Ele urrou de fúria. Não conseguia conter todo o medo que aquele olhar lhe causava. Descontrolado, desferiu um tapa que quase tirou a consciência dela. Mas, não a sua meta. Não, não daria esse gosto a ele.

––Rosas devem ser vermelhas? Não...––concluiu ele, tremendo ao olhar dela, enlouquecido.––DEVEM SER BRANCAS, MAS TINGIDAS DE VERMELHO!


	6. Três poderes

Capítulo 6: Três poderes

O youko estranhou. Até aquele dia, Sassame nunca havia se atrasado para o treino. Se em quinze minutos não chegasse, iria atrás dela.

Ouviu um ruído, mas não vinha da estrada como ele esperava. Era o som do vento sendo cortado nos céus.

––Kurama!––chamou uma voz estridente e um pouco aflita.

––Botan! O que houve?

Geralmente ele não recebia as ordens do mundo espiritual através dela. Mas, desde que Yusuke deixou de ser detetive ela passou a mandar os recados. Talvez, até que se tornasse assistente de algum outro detetive espiritual, estivesse com o tempo meio livre.

––A turma está toda reunida no templo da Genkai. Estamos com problemas.

––O que aconteceu?

––Uhn... Eu não sei direito––disse ela, pousando o queixo no dedo indicador.––Parece que são alguns demônios que estão contra a nova política do mundo das trevas e vieram se revoltar aqui no mundo dos humanos.

––Sassame.

––Ahn?

Ele já estava se esquecendo, não devia ser muito seguro aquele local sem ele por perto. Se ele não estivesse ali, era melhor que ela não tentasse treinar sozinha.

––Você a avisou?

––Ah! A Sassame! Não, eu achei que ela estaria aqui com você. Vá para o templo, eu a aviso.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, correndo o caminho de volta até o templo. Botan levantou vôo, varrendo a estrada com o olhar a procura da garota.

Quase meio hora depois, o youko entrou no dojo do templo da mestra, onde Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma e a mestra o aguardavam em um silêncio.

Yusuke parecia muito animado, estralava os dedos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

––Já estão todos aqui, então eu vou começar––falou Koenma em sua forma adolescente, mas sem nunca se separar da sua chupeta.––Há dois dias, três poderes muito grandes vieram do mundo das trevas. Eles eram do país que antes pertencia a Yomi, parece que eles não estão contentes com a nova política das trevas de não se meter com o mundo espiritual e com o mundo dos humanos. Mas, eles não parecem dispostos a bater de frente com rei e pretendem formar um reino próprio deles, aqui neste mundo.

––Ah! Mas que droga!––falou Yusuke desanimando.––Eu esperava que eles fossem realmente fortes. Só porque eu estou louco para dar umas porradas em alguém...

––Do que você está falando, Yusuke?––perguntou Koenma.

––Se eles não querem enfrentar o perigo de frente, devem ser uns covardes. Não é não?

––Eles querem chegar ao objetivo deles o mais rápido possível. Mas, eu sei que são muito fortes.

––E, me diz uma coisa, o que eles fizeram até agora?––perguntou o ex-detetive.

––Por enquanto nada. Eles estão esperando a reação do mundo espiritual para com a chegada deles. Eles não guardaram segredo dos seus planos. Estão muito seguros de si.

––Bah! Pra mim eles estão parecendo uns folgados, isso sim!––comentou Kuwabara.

––É isso aí!––falou Yusuke, levantando num pulo.––Vamos mostrar para eles que isso aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana não!

––Urameshi, desde quando você voltou a receber ordens do mundo espiritual?––perguntou seu amigo topetudo, como um comentário à parte em um tom de voz meio baixo, apenas para o ex-detetive.

––E desde quando eu preciso que alguém me mande tomar conta desse mundo, seu pastel?

Kuwabara sorriu satisfeito. "Esse é o Urameshi que eu conheço!", pensou. Kazuma estava muito mais relaxado, tendo passado os vestibulares. E obviamente radiante de alegria por ter passado em uma das faculdades.

––Koenma,––chamou Kurama.––Yomi tem alguma relação com esses demônios que vieram para cá?

––Aparentemente não. Apenas eram adeptos da sua política, até onde eu sei.

––E onde eles estão agora, heim?––perguntou Kuwabara.

––Espalhados pelo país. Apenas estudando os lugares.

––São cautelosos. Sabe quem é o líder?––murmurou Kurama.

––Não. Parece que os três são unidos pelo mesmo ideal. Não possuem um líder. Não sei se eles tem subordinados, mas eu acho bem provável––ele fez uma pequena pausa, consultando mentalmente se já tinha falando sobre todos os tópicos.––Ah sim! Já tem algumas pessoas encarregadas de encontrá-los. Assim que isso acontecer, vocês vão atrás deles. Botan vai avisar vocês.

––Pode deixar!––exclamou Yusuke animado.

Koenma saiu do dojo um pouco decepcionado, esperava que aqueles 3 anos, depois do torneio, fossem de total paz.

oOoOo

Kurama realmente não acreditava que Yomi tivesse alguma relação com o caso. Não fazia muito tempo, ao final do torneio, Yomi disse que queria treinar o filho, Shura, para que vencesse Yusuke na próxima disputa.

Chegou em casa de noite e deitou, sem mesmo antes se trocar, para fitar o teto pensativo. Estava com uma sensação estranha, um mau pressentimento.

Superficialmente havia se desligado com o seu passado aceitando totalmente a vida como humano, recusando sua imagem de youko, durante o torneio. Porém, o passado não havia se desligado dele. E, sempre, de uma maneira cruel, o perseguiria de alguma forma.

E aquele mau pressentimento que não passava?

Pegou o telefone e discou o primeiro número da discagem rápida:

––Alô! Oi mamãe. (...) Estou bem sim, só liguei para saber se estava tudo bem. (...) É lógico que eu estou me alimentando direito. (...) Sim, eu levo o agasalho de manhã para o cursinho. (...) Boa noite, mamãe.

Era isso, Shiori estava bem. De alguma forma, sempre que ele era ameaçado, usavam-na como argumento. Mas, porque o mau pressentimento não passava? Ao invés disso se intensificava.

Ouviu uma batida na janela. Era Botan que estava flutuando em cima do seu remo, em frente a janela. Ele abriu:

––Botan! O que foi?

––É melhor você vir comigo!––disse ela puxando ele para fora da janela repentinamente.

Era engraçado que sempre conseguira fugir da morte, mas se Botan fosse a morte encarregada dele teria sucesso? Ele teve suas dúvidas enquanto era levado pela guia pelas ruas.

––Botan, o que aconteceu?

––Eu fiquei o dia inteiro procurando a Sassame. Quando eu cheguei na casa dela, estava tudo destruído.

––Destruído?––perguntou preocupado.

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Logo chegaram ao apartamento, entraram pela janela.

Ele observou o trinco da janela rachado, quem arrombou não o fez com sutileza.

Alguns móveis estavam quebrados. O colchão rasgado. Sangue pelo chão. Sinais de batalha em todos os cantos.

Pelo jeito três, não, quatro demônios estiveram ali. Ela caiu em cima do tapete, provavelmente desacordada, porque não se moveu. Alguém a puxou e a jogou numa parede próxima. Ela se chocou e caiu. Mas...

Kurama parou um segundo para observar uma estranha marca na parede. "Isso é...", murmurou em pensamento. Quase não reconheceu.

"Se ela estava lutando com isso não tinha chances", pensou. E continuou analisando.

Vestígios de três dos demônios eram muito fáceis de detectar. Mas o quarto quase não havia deixado rastros. O pouco que ficou não dava a ele uma noção de quem, ou que tipo de demônio poderia ser.

––Eu vou avisar ao Senhor Koenma!––anunciou Botan, saindo pela janela.

Não havia mais o que fazer lá. Saiu da mesma forma que Botan, mas pulando em cima do poste de luz e depois para a calçada. Procurou por rastros pela rua, mas não havia nada.

Poderia fazer mil suposições naquele momento, mas eram tantas as possibilidades que ficava difícil saber quem poderia ter feito aquilo.

Repentinamente, uma névoa começou a tomar a rua. Pela sua rápida formação, era impossível que fosse um fenômeno natural.

O youko ficou atento. Esperava por um ataque a qualquer momento. Mas, ao invés disso, ele percebeu uma forma humanóide caminhando até ele. Não parecia que ia atacar.

––Youko Kurama––mencionou a voz de quem se aproximava.

Os olhos verdes ficaram atentos. Desconhecia aquela voz.

––Youko Kurama...––repetiu mais uma vez.––Sabe quem sou eu?

A névoa em volta dos dois diminuiu e ele pôde enxergar o ser que o chamava.

––Não––respondeu sem emoção.

Kurama pôde percebe uma perturbação no olhar do demônio.

––Você não se lembra então? Mas, que memória fraca... Se bem que eu mudei muito. Mas, não se preocupe, não vai nunca mais se esquecer de mim––disse dando um sorriso macabro.

Era óbvio que aquele homem tinha relação com o desaparecimento da garota. O youko sabia que o demônio queria provoca-lo:

––Kurama, Kurama... Eu sempre ouvi muito falar em você sabia? Um ladrão poderoso das trevas. Não... O ladrão poderoso das trevas. Calculista, impiedoso... Quanto a essas suas qualidades eu devo admitir, você merece respeito e medo.

––Onde você está querendo chegar? O que pretende fazer?

––O que eu pretendo?––perguntou rindo.––Me uni a duas pessoas muito poderosas nas trevas, com o objetivo de conquistar o mundo dos homens. Mas, devo admitir que não era bem isso o que eu desejava... O que eu mais queria, já fiz. Acho que só por diversão vou continuar com o plano e procurar eles. Já faz quase um mês que eu não os vejo...

"O que eu mais queria, já fiz", a frase ecoava na mente do youko. Um sentimento muito estranho explodia dentro dele. Uma mistura de ódio com temor, talvez... Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais inexpressivo.

––Onde ela está?

O homem riu.

––Não se preocupe. Ela não morreu... ainda. Se você correr talvez ainda dê tempo de salva-la.

––Onde ela está?––perguntou novamente. Se não dissesse logo iria arrancar a verdade dele. Aquele ser gostava tanto do Youko? Pois bem, o _Youko_ conhecia muitos métodos para convencer alguém a falar.

––Nas docas, aqui perto. Você encontrará sinais até ela.

Kurama não podia perder mais tempo. Correu. Depois cuidaria daquele demônio, ele podia esperar.

––Mais uma coisa!––gritou o homem, vendo o youko se afastar.––Não se esqueça do nome Kuno!

"Não, ele nunca mais vai se esquecer...", pensou Kuno.

"Kuno?", perguntou-se Kurama enquanto corria. Mas, não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, realmente não se lembrava do nome. Tinha uma outra coisa muito mais importante para se preocupar naquele momento.


	7. Quando as rosas são tingidas de vermelho

Capítulo 7: Quando as rosas são tingidas de vermelho

Quase duas horas depois, o rapaz ruivo chegou as docas, muito apressado. Não havia transportes àquela hora da noite, mas usou parte da sua energia para correr o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ele podia ser rápido, era um das características indispensáveis de todo o ladrão.

Pulou os portões sem nenhuma dificuldade. Sentiu um cheiro característico de sangue. Seguiu o seu olfato passando por muitos caixotes e avistou entre eles uma rosa vermelha. Pegou-a. Talvez por culpa ou remorso, sentiu uma dor no peito... pois aquela rosa _não_ era vermelha.

Sua mão fraquejou por um segundo e a rosa deslizou entre seus dedos marcando-os com o sangue de Sassame. A rosa, agora semibranca, caiu no chão.

Percebeu próximo dali outra. Foi até ela. Avistou outra. E assim foi seguindo a rota que Kuno havia determinado.

Chegou a uma porta. Um traço de sangue feito rudemente utilizando uma das rosas marcava a porta. Ele a abriu. Era uma sala cheia de maquinários. Continuou o caminho a passos largos.

Passou por um alçapão e encontrou-se em um túnel. Correu por ele.

Sua preocupação aumentava a cada passo. Eram muitas rosas. A quantidade de sangue utilizada para tingir cada uma não era grande, mas como o número de rosas mostrava-se cada vez maior Kurama sabia que foi preciso de muito, muito sangue.

O túnel parecia interminável. A iluminação era escassa, mas ele conseguia enxergar muito bem graças ao seu lado youko.

Percebeu uma forma mais à frente. Parecia estar de pé, mas a medida em que se aproximava percebeu que era alguém amarrado em uma parede.

Num primeiro impulso avançou para desamarra-la. Mas, seus movimentos petrificaram quando os seus verdes olhos contemplaram a cena.

Os cabelos tingidos de vermelho cobriam o rosto, pois a cabeça pendia derrotada para frente. Seu pijama inteiro rasgado exibia um corpo pálido e repleto de cortes dos quais já não mais escorriam sangue, apenas deixavam a mostra a carne amarronzada. Ele não precisava toca-la para ter certeza que estava fria como gelo, _sentia_ a falta de calor do seu corpo mesmo de longe.

Alguns ossos pareciam quebrados. Os pulsos lixados profundamente, ela devia ter forçado muito para se libertar das cordas, mas no final Kuno a desamarrou, queria que aquela _marca_ ficasse bem a vista. Estava presa apenas por duas cordas que a suspendiam pelos braços, amarradas bem mais acima dos pulsos.

Ele deu um passo a frente e tocou o queixo da garota, levantou-o para que pudesse ver o rosto. Havia alguns cortes profundos, mas a face parecia ter sido limpada do sangue que escorreu por ele, assim como grande parte do corpo. Um olhar sem foco fitava o nada. Kurama pôde perceber que a íris estava esverdeada, não fazia idéia de como o demônio tinha conseguido fazer isso em seus olhos.

Tinha que tira-la dali. Leva-la para outro lugar, ou ao menos desamarra-la. Mas, seus sentidos estavam todos voltados para outra pessoa. A sua fúria o deixava inexpressivo. Ele queria matar o demônio maldito responsável por aquilo. Não, queria tortura-lo até que morresse. Mas não o deixaria morrer tão rápido. Não... Sentiria cada agonia do seu inimigo, aos poucos. E tentaria perdurar esse futuro momento pela eternidade.

Kurama não precisava se personificar no youko, seu coração já batia como youko, sua mente já agia como youko...

Youko, ele se lembrou, ela era uma também. Mas, nunca havia demonstrado sinas disso. Talvez fosse devido a sua falta de lembranças, mas Kurama sabia que a verdadeira natureza de uma pessoa fica com ela para sempre. Tinha essa certeza agora, que aumentava a cada passo que dava em direção a saída do túnel.

Sempre o atingiam da forma mais cruel através de outras pessoas. Das pessoas que ele amava. Se Kuno tivesse usado Shiori, teria sido tão pior para ele? Ele agiria diferente?

Mas, ele tinha a impressão de que aquele demônio não teria usado Shiori. Jamais. Havia escolhido Sassame porque, de alguma forma, era semelhante a ele. Era uma youko, assim como ele. O demônio queria sentir a cada momento em que a torturava, que torturava Kurama.

Teria atingido aquele objetivo? Apesar da mesma origem, o treinador de todas as tardes nunca viu traços de uma raposa na personalidade da garota. Sempre a observava, só conseguia enxergar inocência em seus atos, gestos, olhar...

Caminhava sem pressa. Teria muito tempo para realizar o que desejava.

Quando passou pela última rosa, a primeira que encontrou quando chegou ao local, apanhou-a. Sim. Seria com aquela rosa que o maldito ia perecer...

oOoOo

––Ai! Caramba! Não é mole não!––reclamava Koenma da pilha imensa de papéis que precisava assinar.

Uma voz bem conhecida soou do outro lado da porta:

––Entre!––berrou o adorável bebê, sem parar de carimbar e assinar.

––Sr. Koenma!

––Botan, o que que aconteceu?––perguntou parando o que fazia. A expressão da guia não era nada tranqüilizante.

––Alguém raptou a Sassame! O apartamento dela está todo destruído!

––Ai! Caramba! E agora essa? Você falou para mais alguém?

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça:

––Pro Kurama.

––É melhor eu ficar no mundo dos homens até que toda a situação esteja resolvida. Estamos com problemas demais, meu Deus do céu! Ô, seu Trapezonga! Vem pra cá!

O diabo azul, seu secretário, se aproximou correndo com mais uma pilha de papéis.

––C vai ter que cuidar das coisas por aqui, porque eu vou para o mundo dos homens. Avisa pro meu pai!

––Aaaaah! Senhor Koenma! Espere!––pediu o diabo desesperado, vendo Koenma saindo da sala.

––O mundo dos humanos está com sérios problemas. Se não sanarmos eles lá, acabarão aqui chegando mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Sim... Não acredito que eles se contentem em dominar apenas o mundo dos humanos...", continuou em pensamento.

––Sem contar que o mundo dos humanos é responsabilidade do mundo espiritual! Então não reclama e trabalha, seu diabo azul!––terminou energicamente, dando as costas para o pobre coitado quase soterrado de papéis.

Botan e Koenma se dirigiram rapidamente ao mundo dos humanos. Quando chegaram lá, ele tirou um estranho aparelho do bolso.

––Ah, o que que é isso?––perguntou Botan curiosa.

––É um novo aparelho feito com tecnologia de ponta do mundo espiritual––ele podia apenas responder, mas gostava tanto daquele novo item que simplesmente _precisava_ comentar sobre ele.

––E o que ele faz, heim?

––Ele consegue localizar qualquer alma que a gente quiser. Ela estando em um corpo ou não.

––Mas, que legaaaal! Deixa eu ver?––perguntou a guia animada, já avançando para o instrumento.

––Sai pra lá!––disse desviando.––Esse aparelho é único, precisamos tomar cuidado porque é a partir dele que vão construir outros.

Botan estava acostumada com a sua fama de desastrada, mas pareceu ofendida daquela vez.

––Vamos lá, então––anunciou ele, ligando o aparelho. Um radar mostrou a posição.

––A gente não devia chamar a turma?

––Não, vamos ver primeiro se ela está bem. Depois pedimos ajuda.

Voaram até as docas. Quando pousaram no chão, Koenma adquiriu sua forma adolescente.

Fizeram o mesmo caminho que Kurama, e encontraram as rosas.

––O que será que significa isso?––perguntou Botan observando as rosas apoiando o queixo delicado com o seu dedo indicador.

––Anda, vamos logo seguir essa trilha.

Assim o fizeram, até chegar no túnel.

––Aaai! Aqui está escuro!––reclamou Botan.

Ela voltou para a sala de maquinários e encontrou lá duas lanternas. Voltou ao túnel.

––Aqui!––disse dando uma para o seu chefe.

Eles correram pelo túnel, até encontrar bem mais à frente o corpo da garota.

Os olhos de Botan se encheram de lágrimas. "Mas, que coisa horrível", pensou consigo mesma, "Tadinha dela...".

Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio. O primeiro a falar foi Koenma:

––Vamos tira-la daí––decidiu.

Ele, com a ajuda da guia trêmula, desamarrou e deitou o corpo inerte da ex-futura detetive.

––O espírito ainda não deixou o corpo––observou Botan, entre soluços.

––O espírito dela ainda está... sofrendo com a tortura. Acredita que ainda não acabou, por isso está presa ao corpo.

Botan estava acostumada com a morte e com o fato de ter que levar pessoas queridas para o outro lado, separando-as do seu mundo original. Mas, nem sempre aquela era uma tarefa fácil.

Talvez o pior de seu trabalho fosse ter que trazer as almas à realidade. Mostrar para elas que tinham que ir embora. Ficava imaginando, como conseguiria tirar Sassame do seu corpo? Mesmo que fosse capaz disso, podia lidar com todo o sofrimento daquela alma que já havia se tornado querida para ela?

Ela aguardava a ordem de Koenma para fazer o seu trabalho. Porém, ele permanecia quieto e pensativo.


	8. Vingança

Capítulo 8: Vingança

Kurama viu quando Botan e Koenma passaram próximos. Ele se escondeu furtivamente dos dois. Sabia que se o vissem, o impediriam ou atrapalhariam os seus planos.

Kuno estava próximo das docas. Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre o sorriso satisfeito do inimigo.

––Espero que tenha apreciado o meu presente.

Kurama não respondeu. O demônio viu a rosa branca manchada de sangue em suas mãos:

––Ah! Espero que tenha gostado também do meu toque especial. Sabe, ela teve que sangrar muito... Mas, a arte é assim mesmo. É preciso o maior sofrimento para alcançar maior beleza.

Beleza? Então ele via o que tinha feito como uma obra de arte?

––Mas, eu estou decepcionado com você. Esperava que a essa altura já tivesse se lembrado de mim.

––Não preciso me lembrar de alguém que já está fadado a morte––respondeu com desinteresse.

Kuno havia esperado muito por aquele momento. O momento em que marcaria a alma do youko para sempre.

Kurama não estava interessado em saber o que tinha feito no passado para que aquele homem o odiasse. Não se importava se tinha tentado matar ele, mas não teve sucesso, ou se matou algum ente querido, nada justificava o que ele havia feito à Sassame. Nada tiraria a dor do coração de Shuuichi. Nada apagaria a vingança da mente do youko.

––Vamos ver como você reage, depois de ter toda a pele do seu corpo cortada––murmurou.

Seu rosto estava inexpressivo. Seu olhar... impiedoso.

Kuno, originalmente, havia previsto que Kurama tomasse sua forma youko juntamente com a sua personalidade. Mas, aquilo não era necessário, pois os gestos de Kurama eram do youko, assim como o seu olhar e a sua força.

Ele colocou cuidadosamente a rosa branca próximo a parede de uma casa. Não iria usa-la agora. Ela seria para dar o golpe final...

Enfiou os dedos nos seus cabelos e tirou uma semente que virou uma rosa autenticamente vermelha. Não precisou falar o nome do golpe, não pretendia avisar a sua vítima o que pretendia fazer.

Kuno transformou o seu braço em uma foice.

"É inútil...", murmurou Kurama em pensamento. Aquele poder era inútil se comparado ao seu, se comparado com a sua fúria.

As pétalas se soltaram do talo e foram jogadas para cima de Kuno. Elas o rodeavam fazendo milhares de cortes por todo o seu corpo.

––Mas, que ser insignificante...––murmurou Kurama interrompendo o seu ataque.

Havia atingido em cheio o seu inimigo.

––Não imaginava que você fosse tão frágil assim...––comentou friamente enquanto se aproximava do pobre infeliz que tentava estancar o sangue que escorria dele sem controle, pressionando alguns pontos mais feridos. Mas, eram tantos que não podia fazer muita coisa. E continuou––Ora... não seja tão fraco assim. Eu nem atingi o seu ponto vital.

O demônio tentou investir um golpe com o seu braço transformado, mas o youko simplesmente desviou.

Kurama não fazia idéia do quanto as suas emoções estavam aumentando os seus poderes. Kuno normalmente seria um adversário a altura.

––Vamos ver... Vou drenar o seu sangue... Mas não tão rápido... Aqueles cortes, você levou um espaço de tempo muito grande para fazer um e outro não? Que coisa, precisamos _compensar_ esse tempo. Então, você vai ter que sofrer mais...

Kuno olhou-o apavorado. Não esperava que o ódio o tornasse tão mais forte.

––Ora, não se preocupe––disse numa voz tranqüilizadora.––Você não vai sofrer mais que alguns dias...

O demônio infeliz não iria se arrepender. Talvez apenas de não ter fugido, de ter imaginado que seria pario para ele. Mas, não de ter ferido sua alma. Disso jamais. Em pensar nisso, começou a rir. Kurama não se abalou, continuaria com a sua tortura, até que se sentisse satisfeito.

oOoOo

Botan esperava ouvir a frase. Mas, ao invés isso, ouviu um som um pouco estranho. Koenma havia pegado a chupeta.

––Sr. Koenma!––murmurou espantada.

Iria usar o Mafukan, a poderosa energia benigna do mundo espiritual?

Ele havia pensado por muito tempo. A última vez que usou o Mafukan foi para tentar deter Sensui, quando abria o buraco para o mundo das trevas. Daquela vez a energia havia se dissipado completamente. Ele não tinha muita energia acumulada ainda, apenas quatro ou cinco anos não resultava numa energia extraordinária, como tinha da última vez. Mas, se a usasse inteira, seria o suficiente para traze-la de volta.

Koenma sentia um grande constrangimento quando o mundo espiritual errava com os seus detetives. De certa forma, ele a havia colocado na mira do perigo.

––Volte a vida!––ordenou.

O corpo flutuou e a energia o envolveu. A maioria dos cortes foram-se fechando e a pele foi adquirindo um tom rosado. Pousou no chão, com o coração pulsando mais uma vez.

Botan sorriu de felicidade. Koenma sentiu a chupeta se desmanchar em suas mãos. Assim ia embora a energia acumulada de cinco anos.

Sassame parecia ter um sono calmo nas primeiras vezes que encheu os seus pulmões com ar. Mas, em seguida encolheu-se e gritou. Era o seu espírito tentando se libertar do pesadelo em que se encontrava.

Seus gritos ecoavam por todo o túnel e eram assustadores.

––Ah! Sassame! Calma!––pediu Botan, mas a garota não a ouvia.

"O espírito dela deverá se aliviar aos poucos agora", pensou Koenma consigo mesmo.

Os gritos foram ficando mais fracos, até que ao final sobrasse apenas uma Sassame ofegante. Adormeceu.

oOoOo

Os gritos ecoaram além das docas. Alguns cachorros começaram a latir, os gatos rosnaram, e uma certa raposa não deixou de reconhecer de quem era a voz.

Largou Kuno e correu até as docas. O pobre infeliz, aproveitando a deixa, fugiu desesperado.

Rapidamente, chegou ao túnel. O grito havia cessado. Avistou Koenma e Botan.

––O que...?––ia perguntar, mas Koenma se adiantou em falar.

––Usei a energia Mafukan para trazê-la de volta. Gastei tudo o que tinha, por isso preciso voltar para o mundo espiritual. Tchau.

E o adolescente que não tinha mais a sua rotineira chupeta, desapareceu no ar.

Atordoado com os gritos de Sassame e a saída repentina o filho do grande rei Enma, deu os primeiros passos em direção a garota. Desejando com toda a sua força que fosse verdade.

Afastou os cabelos dela que cobriam o rosto, um pouco duros por causa do sangue seco, e o viu sem nenhum ferimento. Nem sequer uma cicatriz. Tocou sua face corada de leve, quase como um carinho, e sentiu o calor emanando dele.

Sentou ao seu lado por um momento, apenas observando a sua respiração calma e silenciosa. Tentava reorganizar seus sentimentos. Mesmo que os tratasse sempre em segundo plano, eram importantes também, afinal eram parte dele.

Botan estava perdida. Não sabia se devia ficar ou partir.

––Vamos para o templo da mestra––decidiu Kurama, de repente, colocando a garota apoiada em suas costas, para carrega-la pelo caminho.

A guia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça:

––Eu vou na frente avisar a mestra!––informou subindo em cima do seu remo.

Era isso. Agora que estavam sozinhos tinha que dar um jeito de afasta-la para sempre dos perigos que a convivência com ele podia trazer. Primeiro cuidaria dela, depois do mundo espiritual.

Ele não precisou se mover, controlou para que uma flor específica exalasse o seu aroma adocicado.

A cada passo que dava, sabia que ficava mais distante dela para sempre. Pois ela nunca mais se lembraria do que aconteceu desde o dia do vestibular. Apagaria tudo da sua mente, da mesma forma que havia feito com Maya.

Era doloroso, mas ele sentia que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Sentiu a cabeça dela se mexer suavemente.

––Kurama...?

––Durma...––pediu ele, num tom gentil.

––Não quero, faz parar.

Ela parou de caminhar surpreso. Fazer o que parar?

De alguma forma, ela conseguiu extrair da sua memória que aroma era aquele, e para o que servia. Era a flor do infinito, apagava a memória das pessoas.

––Eu não me lembro de muitas coisas...––explicou ela.––Não quero me esquecer de mais nada. Não quero me esquecer de você...

Num primeiro instante ele não se moveu.

––Por favor...

Ela estava começando a formar uma memória, a colecionar lembranças... Não podia perde-las agora...

Ele não podia negar...

Secou a flor.

––Obrigada––disse ela. Seus braços, que já estavam acima dos ombros do youko, o abraçaram suavemente por alguns segundos.

Ela adormeceu confortavelmente nas costas de Kurama, sentindo-se segura junto a ele.


	9. O início da batalha

Capítulo 9: O início da batalha

Genkai e Yukina cuidaram da nova detetive adormecida quando Kurama chegou ao templo.

Sabia que ela estava bem, mas não tinha vontade de voltar para casa. Deu uma volta pelo jardim e percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Havia sido uma noite muito longa.

Notou o tom avermelhado do céu na linha do horizonte. O dia começava a surgir glorioso. Percebeu um vulto conhecido:

––Hiei? Você não deveria estar no mundo das trevas?––perguntou o ruivo.

––Algumas pessoas foram selecionadas para vir ao mundo dos homens para procurar pelos três demônios que pretendem ameaçar a paz por aqui.

––É verdade, como infligiram a lei serão caçados a mando do mundo das trevas––pensou alto.

––Parece que você encontrou com um deles hoje.

––Kuno?

––Sim.

––Ele não é grande coisa.

Hiei riu. Era grande coisa, mas o difícil era ver o youko esquentado a ponto de conseguir aumentar tanto o seu poder.

––Na próxima vez que encontrar com ele, se estiver de cabeça fria, vai ter uma surpresa.

Kurama ficou surpreso, não havia percebido a presença de Hiei próximo a ele em nenhum instante. Teria ele assistido o momento em que se vingava torturando o demônio?

––E ela?––perguntou, encarando a porta que levava ao quarto em que a garota estava.

––É a nova detetive-em-treinamento do mundo espiritual.

––Uhn... Então o mundo espiritual está recrutando mais detetives. Talvez eles não tenham acreditado na paz dos próximos três anos.

––Três anos passam rápido––argumentou Kurama, dando de ombros, com o seu rotineiro sorriso gentil.

Hiei desapareceu no ar, com seus passos rápidos. Era possível ver os flashs dos seus movimentos, indo para longe dali.

Genkai abriu a porta do dojo e saiu para o jardim:

––Kurama. Botan foi chamar os outros, então é melhor que você fique por aqui mesmo.

––Encontraram alguma coisa?

––Não, mas parece que Koenma descobriu uma forma de localizar os demônios.

oOoOo

Abriu os olhos lentamente e focou o teto. O olhar zeloso de uma garota de cabelos esverdeados chamou sua atenção.

––Bom dia!––desejou Yukina, exibindo um sorriso meigo ao perceber que a garota havia acordado.

Sassame se sentou. Estava vestida com uma camisola branca e comprida. Tateou o seu rosto em busca de cortes, mas seus dedos apenas encontraram uma pele uniforme e macia. Olhou os seus pulsos e não viu mais as marcas que havia feito em si mesma quando tentou se libertar. Seus cabelos deslizaram pelos ombros, eles não eram mais vermelhos.

––Onde eu estou?––perguntou ela, notando a arquitetura tradicional.

––No templo da mestra Genkai. O senhor Kurama trouxe você.

––Ah. É mesmo...––murmurou recordando-se da breve conversa que tiveram dentro do túnel.––E cadê ele?

––Saiu há pouco tempo junto com o Sr. Kazuma, o Sr. Yusuke e o Sr. Hiei.

––Ah, eu não conheço nenhum deles.

Ambas voltaram a sua atenção para a mestra que entrou repentinamente no quarto:

––Ah, que bom, vejo que acordou––disse observando Sassame.

––Er... Oi.

––Eu sou Genkai. Kurama teve que sair em uma missão, não sabemos quanto tempo vai demorar. Então, enquanto isso, eu fiquei encarregada de cuidar do seu treinamento. Vista-se, depois do café da manhã, vamos começar o treinamento.

E assim, a mestra deixou o quarto.

Sassame se sentia estranhamente confortável e segura naquele novo ambiente. Ainda um pouco abalada com os últimos acontecimentos, decidiu que o ideal para si era continuar treinando, como a mestra sugeriu. Ela precisava ser forte se queria lidar com toda a nova realidade que via diante dos seus olhos.

oOoOo

––É isso aí, rapaziada––parou Yusuke, repentinamente.

Ele segurava o aparelho-de-localização-de-almas-do-mundo-espiritual, o mais novo apetrecho inventado. Havia um selinho "Versão Beta" no topo da telinha, que o ex-detetive tentou retirar quando o recebeu de Botan, mas acabou soltando uma cola melequenta que fez questão de escorrer pelo visor. Resultado: visão turva e selo ainda preso.

––Eles estão por aqui––avisou Yusuke.––Mas estão meio separados. Está cada um para um canto.

––Vamos nos separar e acabar logo com isso––murmurou Hiei.

O ex-detetive acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e informou as coordenadas de cada um.

Estavam em quatro para derrotar três inimigos, Yusuke pensou em deixar o aparelho com um deles para que, caso alguém estivesse com problemas, a pessoa que aguardava iria até o local para dar um apoio. Havia essa possibilidade já que o aparelho mostrava, através de números, a quantidade de energia atual de cada pessoa com poder sobrenatural representada na tela.

Mas, antes que desse a sua idéia, viu um poder novo vindo muito rapidamente na direção deles:

––Vem alguém aí!––informou.

Logo, um demônio feio e pouco agressivo se aproximou:

––Hiei, novas ordens––informou ele.

Hiei reconheceu o demônio, trabalhou com ele durante o tempo que capturava humanos que caiam acidentalmente no mundo das trevas e os mandava de volta para o seu mundo original. O demônio de fogo apenas encarou o demônio esperando que ele explicasse.

Já acostumado com a falta de simpatia de Hiei, foi em frente:

––Alguns seres das trevas souberam sobre os planos dos três poderes que vieram para cá. Estão passando pelo buraco que liga os dois mundos para se unir a eles.

––Mas, que idiotas––murmurou Hiei.

––E mais essa agora!––reclamou o ex-detetive.

––Derrotem eles, eu vou para a passagem que leva ao mundo das trevas matar todo mundo que quiser passar––decidiu o baixinho demônio de fogo se afastando junto com o mensageiro.

––Vamos nessa então!––falou Yusuke. Os três concordaram e começaram a correr para suas respectivas coordenadas.

O inimigo de Kuwabara estava mais próximo, não demorou para chegar a um pequeno playground.

Passou pelo escorrega e balanços. Aparentemente não havia ninguém ali.

"Droga, o desgraçado deve ter fugido...", reclamou consigo mesmo.

––Então é esse tipo de LIXO que o mundo espiritual dispõe para proteger o mundo dos homens?––murmurou uma voz vinda em meio as árvores.

Kuwabara se virou para encarar o inimigo.

––Ora, essa. Você vai ver o que o "lixo" vai fazer com a tua cara!––berrou avançando, mas duas correntes fortes o amarraram. Ele percebeu: de alguma forma, as correntes que prendiam o banquinho do balanço se desprenderam e foram até ele, envolvendo-o.

––Hihihi, parece que você está meio preso... Lixo...

O homem se aproximou. Suas roupas eram bem comuns, apenas uma calça marrom e uma camisa azul claro. Usava óculos redondos e tinha cabelos lisos muito finos e compridos. Os olhos estreitos expressavam diversão e uma leve ponta de desinteresse.

Levantou a mão direita e começou a fecha-la aos poucos. Kuwabara gritou, as correntes o apertavam cada vez mais, quase quebrando os seus ossos.

Quando o homem estava com as mãos quase fechadas. O humano de forte sensibilidade espiritual parou de gritar.

––Ah, mas já morreu?––reclamou o demônio.

Mas, ao invés do silêncio lhe responder, apenas uma risada um pouco debochada vinha do corpo quieto do rapaz.

––É com esse poder que você pretendia dominar o mundo dos humanos?––perguntou se levantando, usando somente as pernas. Não queria mostrar tão rapidamente o seu trunfo.

––Mas, o que?––disse surpreso o demônio. Ele fez o mesmo movimento com a mão. Depois usou as duas. Parecia que as correntes não eram o suficiente para esmagar o corpo do rapaz.

Num grito de fúria, ele tentou novamente, usando toda a sua força. As correntes não agüentaram a pressão e racharam. O demônio admirou, espantado, o "escudo" que envolvia o corpo de Kuwabara. Era a sua espada espiritual que se enrolou e penetrou em baixo das correntes, protegendo-o delas. A espada se desenrolou e voltou para as mãos do seu dono.

––Hehehe––riu Kuwabara em tom de triunfo.––Agora está na hora de voltar chorando para o lugar de onde você veio, seu maldito.

O demônio deu um passo para trás:

––E-espere! Vamos conversar! Os outros estavam me forçando! Eu não queria...!

Mas, Kuwabara interrompeu as desculpas do demônio com um soco rápido e certeiro que fez com que caísse inerte.

Três pessoas do esquadrão especial de defesa do mundo espiritual apareceram.

––Peguem ele––ordenou o chefe.

A moça loira e o narigudo, dois de seus subordinados, pegaram o demônio.

––O nome dele é Linro Zanaka. Bom trabalho––continuou falando.

––Mas, o que é que você está falando aí, heim? Vocês são muito folgado pro meu gosto. Onde estavam enquanto eu estava lutando?––falou Kuwabara.

––Nós já vamos agora. A nossa missão é apenas levar os criminosos para serem julgados.

––Pois já vai tarde.

Kuwabara tinha mais do que motivos para não gostar daqueles subordinados do grande rei Enma. Tentaram executar o seu amigo Yusuke sem um julgamento antes dele renascer como criatura maligna. E Urameshi voltou como sempre foi, provando que Enma e o esquadrão estavam errados em sua decisão.

Assim que os três foram embora carregando o demônio desacordado, Kazuma correu na direção em que acreditava que Yusuke estava indo.


	10. A derrota de Kurama

Capítulo 10: A derrota de Kurama

Kurama sabia que estava próximo. Reconheceria o odor fétido daquela criatura há quilômetros de distância.

Diminuiu a velocidade. O demônio não estava mais fugindo dele.

Depois de ver Sassame viva e bem novamente, o ódio pareceu ter se esvaído completamente do seu coração. Mas, agora que estava novamente próximo daquele demônio, sua memória invariavelmente voltava para a imagem aterradora do corpo pendurado e tingido de vermelho.

Avistou o maldito. Ele possuía ainda ferimentos profundos que adquiriu no seu último encontro com o youko. "Não é nem um décimo do que esse cretino merece", pensou consigo.

A necessidade de vingança ainda perdurava, mesmo amena. O que aquele demônio havia feito não foi só torturar e matar uma pessoa que já havia conquistado um espaço na vida do youko. Foi também destroçar o ser que carregava a prova de que, independente da origem que possuía, conseguia viver uma vida longe da maldade que o coração dos demônios e humanos carregavam. Ela havia provado isso com a sua inocência. E o maldito havia tentado tirar aquela prova da vida dele. Tinha tentado mostrar que alguém como ela não teria condições de sobreviver.

Kuno não fazia idéia da resolução que Kurama havia tomado em seu coração.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo. O demônio parecia ainda ter condições de fugir, mas porque não tentava mais? Teria ele aceitado a sua morte nas mãos do youko?

––Vou te matar de uma vez––declarou Kurama.––Não é o que você merece. Mas eu não tenho tempo para você agora...

––Eu fiquei pensando, o que poderia segurar a alma de um youko...––começou Kuno, como se não tivesse ouvido.––Dois anos atrás, a minha vontade de matar você me levou até uma pessoa, um certo caçador...

Kurama não estava exatamente com humor para ouvir, mas por uma simples curiosidade parou: o caçador.

Vendo que o seu ouvinte estava disposto a ouvi-lo, Kuno prosseguiu:

––É verdade, o caçador que te matou, anos atrás... Mas, teve um problema, não é? Porque você conseguiu encarnar num corpo humano. E então, eu fiquei pensando... Se eu te matasse, como eu conseguiria reter a sua alma?

Kuno enfiou a mão em baixo da camisa e tirou uma bola esverdeada com alguns contornos em marrom que Kurama já havia visto antes, anos atrás: a bola Gaki, que suga almas. Ele não imaginava que servisse para capturar almas de demônios também.

––Foi um presente que recebi quando aceitei me aliar aos outros três. Se bem que eu só me aliei a eles por causa disso...

"Gaki-Dama? Koenma não comentou sobre o roubo dela. Será que o mundo espiritual ainda não se deu conta ainda? De qualquer forma, depois que eu, Hiei e Gouki a roubamos a segurança foi reforçada. Seja lá quem roubou isso, deve ser pario duro. Preciso terminar logo com isso e ir ajudar os outros", raciocinou consigo.

––Não é uma tarefa fácil capturar a alma de um demônio. Principalmente uma como a sua. Ela precisa estar muito enfraquecida.

O youko falou num tom sádico:

––Não se preocupe, você não tem capacidade de me fazer chegar a esse ponto.

O demônio riu desgostoso:

––Eu não queria usar isso agora, mas você ficou muito mais forte do que quando eu o vi lutando durante o torneio do ano passado––disse tirando um pequeno frasco do bolso.

Kurama o observou desinteressado. Aquela criatura imunda queria ser derrotada na sua melhor forma? Então, que fosse.

Kuno bebeu o líquido e deixou que a energia fluísse dentro do seu corpo. O youko não conhecia os efeitos daquela bebida, nem sequer a tinha reconhecido, mas não se importou, sabia que podia vencer de uma criatura baixa como aquela, tivesse ela qualquer nível de poder.

O demônio avançou. Era rápido, mas não o suficiente. O youko pôde se desviar, mas se surpreendeu com a velocidade que Kuno adquirira, pois era apenas um pouco inferior à sua.

––Parece que o seu ódio todo foi embora––comentou, distanciando-se depois do seu ataque mal sucedido.––Isso te enfraquece.

Os olhos verdes fitaram inexpressivamente o seu oponente. Não sabia onde ele queria chegar. Talvez estivesse apenas adiando o momento da sua morte.

––Talvez eu devesse ter usado mais uma outra pessoa também. Aquela outra humana talvez.

"Deve estar insano. Acuado como está continua me ameaçando", pensou.

––Sim...––continuou Kuno.––Isso talvez compensasse o que você causou no passado.

Passado... Aquele que o perseguia sempre.

Mas, não era fraco a ponto de se ater àquilo agora. Havia aceitado completamente a sua vida humana. Tinha mudado e sabia disso, era só o que importava.

A energia de Kuno se elevou mais. Sua mão direita tornou-se uma foice afiada. Ele avançou mais uma vez.

Lento... Kurama desviou, mas... levou um corte razoavelmente profundo no seu braço.

"O que?", murmurou mentalmente, surpreso. Kuno foi mais rápido que ele? Não, ele que ficou lento.

O youko perguntou-se o porquê daquilo. Não se importava com o que o demônio dizia. Tinha mudado. Era um humano agora. Mas... como Shuuichi poderia matar um demônio a sangue frio como estava prestes a fazer?

Frieza... Muitos humanos também a tinham. Alguns podiam ser tão ou mais cruéis que os demônios. Da mesma forma que alguns demônios tinham um coração brando. O problema não era o mundo de origem em si, ou se era demônio ou humano, mas o espírito de raposa que se impregnava cada vez mais nas veias do corpo de Shuuichi Minamino.

Era o seu lado youko que queria vingança.

––Sabia, que no começo ela não queria dar nem um gritinho para mim?––comentou Kuno.––Mas, depois...––e fez uma pausa rindo.––depois ela gritou.

Kurama não sabia ao certo se naquele momento o que o dominou foi um desejo de vingança ou um sentimento de ódio. Quase que instantaneamente retirou uma semente dos seus cabelos ruivos e dali surgiu uma rosa. Mas, uma rosa branca. A mesma que ele pegou na noite anterior. Fez com que ela regredisse a uma semente, para depois usá-la.

O demônio não teve tempo de reagir. Em menos de um segundo estava envolvido pelo chicote cortante, que o esquartejou em muitos pedaços.

Foi quando Kurama finalizou o seu golpe, ouvindo o sangue do oponente se espatifar e se espalhar pelo chão, que percebeu o verdadeiro objetivo de Kuno. Era mostrar para o youko que o seu desligamento com o passado era uma fantasia que ele não podia se dar ao luxo de desejar. Pois, enquanto o passado estivesse atrás dele, jamais conseguirá deixar de ser youko.

Kuno atingiu o seu objetivo, e em seu último suspiro sorriu: havia marcado a alma do youko para sempre. Mostrou para ele a verdade da maneira mais amarga possível, de uma forma que ele jamais esqueceria.

Kurama observou atordoado o corpo inerte do seu inimigo, que afinal saíra vencedor.

oOoOo

Yusuke corria. Como o seu alvo era o mais distante, ficou com o aparelho de localização de almas. Diminuiu o passo quando chegou perto e avistou uma forma humana.

––Você aí, seu pastel!––chamou.

O demônio não respondeu, mas o encarou.

––Ih! Não vem com essa cara feia pra mim não, porque cara feia pra mim é fome, valeu?

––Filho de Raisen...––murmurou.––Ainda falta muito.

––Falta muito pra que? Do que você está falando, seu Zé Mané?

––Para você ultrapassar o poder que ele possuía.

Yusuke o observou por um tempo. Pouco antes do torneio que decidiria quem seria o novo rei das trevas, o ex-detetive descobriu que seu pai tinha muitos companheiros e amigos de luta. Se era assim deveria ter mais inimigos além de Mukuro e Yomi.

––Ah! Mas o que é que 'cê 'tá falando, seu bizonho? Se tem algum problema comigo venha me enfrentar!

O homem riu e fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

––Não pretendo lutar com você.

––Mas como assim? Você está desistindo do seu objetivo de dominar o mundo dos homens?––perguntou surpreso.

––Não. Vou apenas colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça.

––Aí. Já tentaram antes e não funcionou. Então é melhor pular essa parte!

––Você leva tudo na brincadeira. Não é um cara nem um pouco sério.

––Está querendo me provocar é?

––Estou te elogiando.

––Sabia que a conversa está tomando um rumo muito esquisito?––comentou. O ex-detetive estava cansado de ficar papeando. Queria saber logo se ia ou não lutar com aquele indivíduo.

O demônio deu uns passos à frente:

––O que eu quero hoje é que você se alie a nós––declarou.

––Mas, o que? Cê tá maluco? Me unir a vocês para ir contra o mundo dos homens? Não me faça rir.

––Eu faze-lo rir? Você é que me faz. Sua posição é patética. A raça humana não tem salvação.

––Você––disse apontando ameaçadoramente, como se estivesse mirando para atirar o Leigan––está indo contra youkais muito poderosos. O rei das trevas é contra a sua atitude, e mesmo assim você me diz uma coisa dessas?

––Agora ele é o rei. Graças a esse torneio que você criou. Porém, três anos passam muito rapidamente. O próximo rei poderá ser um belo inimigo dos humanos...

––Pode até ser, seu Zé Mané––concordou levemente à suposição, abaixando a mão que apontava para o demônio.––Mas, sempre haverá youkais poderosos com ligações fortes neste mundo que lutarão até o fim para protegê-lo!

––Bela frase! "Até o fim". Você a empregou muito bem. As Trevas é um mundo muito grande. Muitos demônios que não tem pretensão de serem reis são extremamente poderosos, e não estão nada felizes com a idéia de não poder almoçar um humano ou dois. Logo eles seu aliarão a mim, e colocaremos outra pessoa no lugar do rei atual.

––Pessoas muito fortes e sérias lutaram naquele torneio! Você deveria respeitar as novas leis!

O demônio riu:

––Olha só quem está falando de seguir as leis.

Realmente, Yusuke foi pego nessa.

––Junte-se a nós, filho de Raizen. Assim você se tornará muito mais forte e, com o tempo, acredito que até a sua parte meio humana desapareça.

––Eu não quero que nada desapareça, seu pretensioso. Você veio colocar juízo na minha cabeça? EU É QUE VOU COLOCAR NA SUA! HAAAAA!––gritou avançando com um soco.

Como sempre, escolheu o ataque corpo-a-corpo. Assim sempre arriscava tudo. Era a maneira como gostava de lutar.

Sua mão estava muito próxima do rosto do inimigo. Sorriu. Estava confiante, iria acertar o golpe em cheio, mas... no último segundo o demônio desviou.

Yusuke cambaleou até recuperar o equilíbrio. "Mas... eu não vi quando ele desviou", pensou.

––Eu não pretendia lutar com você. Mas, acho que é a única maneira de fazer você entender com quem está lidando...

O demônio tirou a capa. Seu corpo musculoso começou a expelir uma energia impressionante.

Num piscar de olhos, ele se moveu até Yusuke e acertou em cheio um soco em sua face. Atordoado, o garoto rolou no chão, sentindo o impacto do golpe.

Apoiou as mãos no chão para se levantar, mas o inimigo estava novamente na sua frente e investiu um chute que o fez se chocar contra uma parede que se despedaçou sem sutileza.

O demônio esperou que o garoto saísse do meio dos escombros. Apenas o observou.

"Mas que droga! Que força é essa? Quem é esse cara?", perguntava-se. Logo deu-se conta: se conheceu Raizen no passado, não podia ser nada fraco.

Normalmente ele se sentiria excitado a lutar com todas as suas forças. Mas energia daquele inimigo o paralisava. Apenas uma vez na vida sentiu algo semelhante: foi quando se deparou com Toguro quando foi convidado para o seu primeiro torneio.

––Você é forte, Yusuke Urameshi––falou num tom sério. Até então ele possuía certo tom de desapego e diversão em sua voz, mas sumiu completamente.––Poderá se tornar muito mais forte. Poderá conhecer a força suprema de um youkai, que vai muito além do que você jamais viu. Mas, para isso, você terá que renunciar o mundo humano, a sua parte humana.

As pernas de Yusuke tremiam, ele não conseguia dar um passo.

––Jamais... Eu nunca me uniria a um LIXO como você!

––...

Numa tentativa frustrada, o ex-detetive sobrenatural avançou mais uma vez. Mas apenas ganhou uma joelhada no estômago.

––Vou dar um tempo para você pensar––disse dando meia volta, ficando de costas para o garoto ofegante.––A raça humana é fraca... Não vale a pena.

Assim que o youkai sumiu de vista virando na esquina próxima, Yusuke socou o chão ainda trêmulo.


	11. Pas Tou

Capítulo 11: Pas Tou

"Mas que tédio", reclamou Hiei mentalmente, sentando-se num canto de uma grande caverna.

Ali, a passagem para o mundo das Trevas era livre para passar quem quisesse.

––Ninguém aparece. Eles devem ter sentido o nosso imenso poder e fugiram!––comentou um demônio pequeno e de aparência frágil.

––Cale a boca, seu idiota. Você não ganha nem de um youkai classe D.

O demônio tremeu ao ouvir a voz de Hiei em tom de zombaria. Ele era apenas um mensageiro, o grande poder vinha do demônio de fogo mal humorado.

Repentinamente, Hiei se levantou e tirou a blusa, segurando firmemente sua katana.

––Calma! Eu não quis dizer... Eu não queria dizer... Quero dizer...––gaguejou o pobre demônio apavorado.

Mas, Hiei, ao invés de encará-lo, fitou o buraco que levava ao mundo das trevas.

––Saia daqui––falou, sem desviar o olhar.

O demônio, ao perceber que não era o alvo, afastou-se imensamente aliviado.

Estava cada vez mais perto. Hiei não precisou usar o jagan para perceber o poder que se aproximava. Logo estaria a sua frente.

––Você não pode passar. Volte––alertou, assim que a imagem do demônio ficou visível.

Ele possuía um corpo forte e robusto, cabelos azul-escuro esticados para trás, pele morena e um olhar agressivo.

––Não vou atacar nenhum humano. Meu nome é Pas Tou.

––Isso não me interessa. Ninguém pode passar de um mundo para o outro, por enquanto. Espere até que a passagem esteja liberada. E o meu nome.. não te interessa.

––Eu não posso.

––E eu não posso te deixar passar.

Os dois se encaram por um segundo.

––Vejo que a batalha entre nós é inevitável––murmurou Pas Tou, materializando duas espadas curtas.

O demônio foi o primeiro a avançar. Hiei podia ver todos os seus movimentos e bloqueava-os com facilidade.

Os dois se separaram após uma seqüência de golpes mal sucedidas de Pas Tou:

––Você é realmente muito rápido. Acredito que em baixo dessa sua bandana exista um jagan, o olho diabólico.

––É verdade––concordou, dando uma rizadinha leve. "Mas que demônio inútil, não tem poder e fica fazendo pose, ele não tem nenhuma chance de me vencer", concluiu Hiei.

Pas Tou cruzou as duas espadas. O demônio de fogo tomou sua pose de luta.

Avançaram.

Fraco. Pas Tou era muito fraco e os golpes de Hiei o atingiram em cheio. Foram 21 cortes, porém, ele não ficou esquartejado como o demônio de fogo esperava. Os cortes apareceram leves. De alguma forma se defendera.

A bandana de Hiei se soltou. "Mas, ele não me atingiu...", murmurou consigo.

––O meu poder é muito útil. Eu consigo controlar o fluxo de energia principal do inimigo através de armas espirituais que eu crio. Basta apenas um toque no inimigo para que a minha arma reconheça a energia que deve dominar. Como eu conheço o seu principal órgão controlador de energia, tudo se torna muito mais simples.

Veloz. Era a única explicação. Durante o ataque, Pas Tou foi apenas um pouco mais rápido que Hiei e conseguiu amenizar o impacto dos seus golpes, e logo em seguida tocar com uma das espadas a sua testa fazendo a bandana se soltar.

Num movimento do demônio, Hiei sentiu como se o seu jagan explodisse. Abriu-o. Pela primeira vez seu jagan contemplou uma visão sem foco.

A dor era extrema. Era energia demais de uma só vez que se acumulava no olho diabólico.

Hiei sentiu um ódio muito grande do adversário. Ele não seria vencido tão facilmente. Ergueu sua mão e seu braço começou a se queimar com chamas negras. Ia mandar o maior dragão de fogo que conseguisse.

––Chamas Negras Mortais!––berrou.

Mas, o dragão, ao invés de sair, se acumulou no jagan.

Ele sentiu como se a sua testa explodisse. Caiu no chão queimado com as suas próprias chamas.

oOoOo

––Concentre-se! Se você não se concentrar não vai conseguir... Ora, caiu de novo. Tente mais uma vez.

Já era tarde, Genkai e Sassame pularam o almoço entretidas com o treino.

A aprendiz não reclamava, até gostava da rigidez da mestra. Não que Kurama fosse diferente. Ambos eram exigentes, mas cada um a sua maneira.

A mestra ensinava-a a focalizar a sua energia em um único ponto. Segundo ela, quanto maior o controle que a garota tivesse do seu poder, melhor para ela.

Realmente, o poder já era desenvolvido dentro de Sassame. Era estranho ver uma pessoa que pode fazer de tudo, mas que ainda não consegue por não saber controlar o básico.

Genkai acreditava muito no potencial da garota. Com um pouco mais de controle ela poderia se tornar muito forte.

––Tente denovo––falou, vendo a garota cair mais uma vez. Ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes a garota perdeu o equilíbrio.

Tentando concentrar a energia na ponta dos dedos, ela plantava bananeira em cima de um bastão que deveria manter equilibrado. Deveria...

––Chega, vamos comer.

A mestra saiu do dojo sem esperar a garota se levantar do último tombo.

––Ai, caramba...––fez a sua primeira reclamação, levantando-se cuidadosamente para não acabar torcendo alguma coisa pelo cansaço.

Saiu do dojo, mas viu a mestra parada no jardim. Na frente dela havia um homem muito grande e musculoso. Ele possuía uma expressão rude e arrogante. Seus cabelos azuis estavam esticados para trás. Sassame poderia jurar que ele havia passado um tubo de gel na cabeça.

––O que você quer?––perguntou Genkai enérgica.

––Não vim falar com você. Procuro Naida.

"Naida...?", perguntou-se Sassame. Aquele nome era estranhamente familiar.

––Não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui. Vá embora!––ordenou a mestra.

O olhar do homem passou pelo pequeno corpo da mestra e recaiu sobre o da garota que estava na porta do dojo.

––Naida...

Ela, com o corpo meio a mostra e meio escondido atrás da porta do dojo, apenas continuou com a sua expressão de curiosidade, sem se mover.

––Naida, faz muito tempo que a procuramos.

––Quem é você?––perguntou Genkai, pouco simpática.

––Sou Pas Tou, da tribo que Naida pertence.

"Tribo?", pensou. "Ele me conhece? Conhece a parte de mim que eu esqueci... Talvez eu devesse ir com ele. Mas por que eu estou tremendo...?".

––Vim levá-la de volta para a sua família––continuou o demônio.

––Não vamos tomar atitudes precipitadas––comentou a mestra.––Mesmo que ela queira ir, não vai sozinha. Não te conheço e não confio em você.

A sinceridade de Genkai era cortante. Mas, Pas Tou preferia assim, tornava as coisas muito mais rápidas.

––Tudo bem. Então, eu vou esperar na cede do torneio do mundo das trevas. Apareça com quem mais quiser––disse agora se voltando para Sassame.––Não tenha medo, queremos sinceramente que você volte. Não cometeremos os mesmos erros novamente, mudamos muito.

Ele tentava passar transparência em sua palavras e gestos. Queria ganhar a confiança da garota. Mas, temerosa, ela não se moveu. Alguma coisa nele estava muito errada.

Num cumprimento para as duas, ele deu as costas e desceu as escadas do templo.

Genkai voltou o seu olhar para Sassame, que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável.


	12. Novidades no Templo

Capítulo 12: Novidades no templo

––Urameshi!––gritou Kuwabara correndo até o amigo que estava ajoelhado no chão.

Yusuke estava quieto. Um certo temor e ao mesmo tempo incredulidade passavam pela sua mente. Era um meio-youkai de classe S. Como ele e o seu inimigo podiam ter uma diferença tão grande de poderes?

––Yusukeeee!––chamou uma voz aguda que vinha dos céus. Botan, pousando com o seu remo, chegou antes que Kuwabara.––Ai! Caramba, você está todo machucado!

––Obrigado por me avisar, sua malinha––murmurou o ex-detetive ironicamente.

––Fique quieto, vou usar medicina espiritual para colocar isso no lugar––pediu, notando que a costela do amigo estava quebrada.

"Caramba, para o Yusuke ficar desse jeito ele deve ter enfrentado alguém terrível", concluiu Kuwabara. Parou ao lado dos dois observando o estado do amigo.

"Yusuke!", percebeu Kurama que se aproximava do grupo. Correu até eles. Observou o amigo por um tempo, estava bem machucado, mas ia ficar bem. Olhou a sua volta os restos de uma batalha violenta.

––Obrigado, Botan, eu já estou bem melhor––disse pegando levemente na mão da guia para que ela parasse de gastar energia. Assim que ela parou, ele a soltou e se levantou.

––Espera! Yusuke! O que você pensa que vai fazer?––perguntou Botan.

––Eu vou atrás desse cretino devolver o troco––respondeu socando a própria mão.

––É melhor você se recuperar completamente antes, Yusuke––comentou Kurama preocupado.

––Acontece que não eu não tenho tempo para isso. Aquele cretino não vai ficar parado enquanto eu me recupero.

––Ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa agora. Os aliados dele foram derrotados. Sozinho ele não vai fazer nada, pode ter certeza.

––É verdade isso que você está me dizendo, Kurama?

––Ele está certo!––afirmou Botan.––Vamos para o templo, o Sr. Koenma deve ter novidades, ele disse que queria falar com todo mundo lá.

Yusuke pensou por um instante no que deveria fazer:

––Vamos para o templo, então.

oOoOo

Anoiteceu. Yusuke continuava muito quieto. Queria derrotar aquele demônio novamente, o mais breve possível. Não... ele queria era ter certeza de que era capaz de derrotá-lo.

––Desculpem a demora––pediu Koenma entrando no dojo.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan e a mestra o esperavam.

Apesar dos quatro terem chegado há algumas horas, nenhum deles viu Sassame. Mas, sabendo que ela já havia acordado e estava bem, Kurama ficou muito mais tranqüilo.

––Acabaram acontecendo muitas coisas inesperadas...––começou Koenma.––Descobrimos quem é o demônio que lutou com você, Yusuke. É Loru Pan, não possui antecedentes criminais no mundo espiritual, mas ele possui uma vida muito longa, talvez seja mais velho que Raizen, se este ainda estivesse vivo.

––Esse cara... Ele conheceu o meu pai––revelou Yusuke.

––Não descobrimos o passado dele, sabemos apenas que ele tem envolvimento com youkais poderosos. Esses aliados dele, que vocês derrotaram,––acrescentou fitando Kurama e Kuwabara.––não eram tão fortes quanto os que ele poderá arrumar agora que retornou ao mundo das Trevas.

––Ele voltou?––perguntou o ex-detetive espantado.––Então isso quer dizer que Hiei o enfrentou? Não é mesmo?

––Não, Hiei estava desacordado quando ele atravessou a passagem entre os dois mundos.

Um clima de preocupação geral baixou no dojo.

––O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem?––falou Kurama.

––Ele está nas Trevas, recebendo cuidados de Mukuro e de cirurgiões.

Todos conheciam a força de Hiei, era muito estranho imaginá-lo machucado a ponto de precisar de tanta ajuda.

––O que aconteceu, Koenma?––perguntou Yusuke tenso. Cada vez mais a situação parecia se complicar.

––Ele lutou com um demônio que tentou passar para o mundo dos humanos, e foi derrotado. Aparentemente ele usou as chamas negras mortais contra si próprio. O estrago foi grande, mas a equipe de cirurgiões de Mukuro são muito talentosos, ele está em boas mãos. Além disso, o jagan foi seriamente ferido, mas parece que não foi pelas chamas.

Todos ficaram quietos. Sentiam a raiva e a preocupação corroerem e perturbarem os seus pensamentos.

––Quem foi que fez isso?––indagou o youko.

––O nome dele é Pas Tou. Ele esteve aqui durante a tarde.

Uma junção de "o que?" com "como?" de todos soou na sala.

––É verdade, eu falei com ele––pronunciou-se a mestra.

––Eu estava procurando informações sobre ele agora a pouco, por isso mesmo que me atrasei––explicou Koenma.––Esse tal de Pas Tou é de um clã que existe nas terras que antes pertenciam a Mukuro. Este clã possui fortes relações com Loru Pan. A probabilidade deles se aliarem é muito grande.

––Mas, o que ele queria aqui?––perguntou Kuwabara.––Todos estão bem, ele não veio para lutar, então para que veio?

––Ele veio atrás de um poder que há muitos anos havia se perdido do clã.

––Para de enrolar Koenma e desembucha logo! Fala aí! Que poder é esse?––exaltou-se Yusuke.

––Ele veio atrás da youko que reside dentro do corpo de Sassame: Naida.

Kurama não pôde conter a sua surpresa. Talvez fosse o carma de todos os youkos o fato de serem perseguidos pelo seu passado. Aquela notícia o fazia ter sentimentos muito estranhos, além de um certo receio de _mudança_. Afinal, se ela se lembrasse do seu passado como youko, provavelmente se tornaria outra pessoa.

Yusuke e Kuwabara não a conheciam, mas sabiam que era uma nova detetive do mundo espiritual que Kurama havia treinado por um tempo.

––Mas, mas, mas, como é que fica isso, Koenma? Ela é uma detetive, não é não?––perguntou Yusuke.

––Você também era detetive––respondeu Botan, com um olhar ligeiramente enviesado.

––É, agora que chegamos no ponto––respondeu Koenma, ignorando a guia.––Pas Tou concordou que ela não fosse sozinha até a tribo. Então, vocês poderão acompanhá-la. É essencial que descubram quais as ligações que o clã possui com Loru Pan e que avaliem todas as pessoas em nível de poder. Mas, tomem muito cuidado, eles são extremamente fortes.

A última frase era dispensável, sendo que acabaram de ouvir o que um deles havia feito a Hiei. Sem contar a derrota de Yusuke, sendo que ele nem viu o poder total de Loru.

––Mas, essa tal Naida, e se ela se voltar contra a gente?––perguntou Kuwabara.

––Não, não! Isso não vai acontecer!––afirmou Botan.––A Sassame não faria uma coisa dessas!

"Sassame não faria... mas Naida...", raciocinou Kurama preocupado.

––Não é hora de pensar nisso, não. Vamos lá e qualquer problema a gente resolve depois.

––Sim––concordou Koenma.––Descansem agora. Pas Tou deu o prazo de uma semana, mas eu acho melhor que vocês partam amanhã para não dar mole pro Loru Pan. Não dá pra saber o que ele vai fazer durante esse tempo.

Todos concordaram pensando no que precisariam preparar para fazer mais aquela viagem para as Trevas.


	13. Despedida

oOoOo

Yusuke parou por um momento, fitando a entrada da lanchonete. Sabia que não era justo com Keiko. Amava-a mais que tudo, mas precisava se afastar novamente. Fazia isso para proteger o mundo humano que conhecia. Proteger o mundo em que ele queria viver com Keiko.

Tomou fôlego. Não sabia como ela iria reagir daquela vez. Estavam juntos denovo há tão pouco tempo e já tinha que se despedir novamente. Ela precisava entender que era por ela. Ele precisava mostrar para ela, para que não a perdesse para sempre.

Abriu a porta.

––Já estávamos fechand... Ora! É você Yusuke!––notou o pai de Keiko.

––Oi Tio.

––Espere um pouco, vou chamar a Keiko.

––Não preci...

––Ô KEIKO! DESCE AQUI! KEIKOOO!

––Espera aí! Eu já estou indo!––afirmou uma voz feminina que vinha do andar superior.

––Ela já está vindo––anunciou o pai dela desnecessariamente.

––Obrigado––agradeceu um pouco sem jeito.

Num segundo, a garota descia as escadas:

––Yusuke!––percebeu a presença dele e esboçou um belo sorriso. Mas, logo se atenuou quando contemplou a expressão preocupada do rapaz.––O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

––Não, não––respondeu sem saber por onde começar.

O pai dela, aí perto, limpava o balcão despreocupado.

––Keiko... Vamos dar uma volta?––convidou quase como uma súplica.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

––Até mais, tio––despediu-se ele.

––Cuide bem da minha filha, heim?

––Pode deixar––disse exibindo um sorriso confiante.

O pai de Keiko confiava em Yusuke. Conhecia-o desde quando o moleque era apenas um bebê. Não importava o que o mundo dissesse dele, sabia que o rapaz tinha sentimentos verdadeiros pela sua filha.

Saíram do restaurante e começaram a caminhar pela rua. Quando passaram pelo quinto quarteirão Keiko não agüentou mais o silêncio:

––Yusuke?

O silêncio dele a enlouquecia. Ele nunca antes ficou assim com ela. O rapaz decidiu falar tudo de uma vez:

––Tem alguns seres do mal que querem dominar o mundo dos homens e eu preciso ir para as Trevas impedir isso.

––Você... vai embora de novo...?

––Vou...

––E... você vai voltar?

Era diferente da última vez, porque Yusuke não tinha essa certeza. Não sabia se voltaria. O poder do seu inimigo era incrível.

––Eu...

––Sabe de uma coisa, Yusuke?––falou ela, ligeiramente agressiva.––Nem precisa mais voltar!

––Espera, Keiko, eu...

––Vai ser sempre assim entre a gente? Eu te espero por anos, e você vai embora de novo? Eu não estou dividindo a minha vida com você, eu estou esperando a minha vida toda por uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer!

––Não, Keiko, eu...––começou, tentando pegar nas delicadas mãos de Keiko, mas ela desviou.

Ele se conteve. Queria convencê-la que os seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros e que ele queria realmente ficar ao seu lado. Mas, porque faria isso se não sabia se ia voltar?

––Vê se me faz um favor, Yusuke. SOME! E se por acaso você voltar, não precisa nem vir me procurar!

Ela deu as costas para ele correndo pelo caminho de volta entre soluços e lágrimas.

Yusuke, deixado para trás, a observou correndo com um nó na garganta, contendo-se para não correr atrás dela e dar um jeito de resolver aquela situação.

Amargurado, continuou caminhando pela rua, pensando que a sua despedida com Keiko não poderia ter sido mais catastrófica.

oOoOo

A lua cheia iluminava todo o templo de Genkai.

Não foi difícil encontrar uma desculpa para a sua mãe. Como sempre se mostrou um filho muito responsável, Shiori confiava totalmente nas decisões do seu amado Shuuichi. Se ele pretendia fazer uma viagem de estudos, ela o apoiaria completamente.

Subia as escadas do templo. Queria muito conversar com Sassame antes deles se meterem numa missão. Devia ser muito complicado para ela, e ele sentia que era praticamente sua obrigação aliviar o peso de suas costas. Isso talvez por ter sido seu treinador, ou por serem tão semelhantes, ou, quem sabe, apenas porque se importar com ela.

Quase como se uma estrela cadente tivesse ouvido o seu desejo, notou a sombra da garota projetada pela lua. Estava há alguns degraus acima, bem na entrada do templo. Ela balançava uma tulipa de um lado para o outro, distraída.

Deteve-se por um segundo. Lembrou-se com remorso tudo o que ela passou por sua culpa. Talvez ela mudasse com ele depois disso.

Ela sentiu um aroma conhecido no ar. Os seus poderes de youko a deixavam cada vez mais sensitiva. Ergueu os olhos e se deparou com a imagem do rapaz ruivo. Sorriu:

––Kurama!

Os receios do youko se desmancharam no sorriso dela.

––Sassame, como você está?––perguntou subindo os últimos degraus e sentando num próximo a ela.

––Eu estou bem. Mas, e você? Genkai me disse que você tinha saído para uma missão, quando eu acordei. Fiquei preocupada.

Aquela última frase fez com que Kurama sentisse um grande conforto.

––Não precisava, não foi nada muito perigoso.

––Kurama?

––O que?

––Todas as missões são assim? Quero dizer, cheias de lutas e tudo o mais?

––Geralmente... Por que? Isso te incomoda?

––Mais ou menos...––ela parou por um instante, mas logo prosseguiu.––No começo não era assim, mas agora eu me sinto diferente quando eu luto.

––Como assim?

––Eu senti isso treinando com Genkai... É como se alguma coisa dentro de mim quisesse vir à tona. Alguma coisa que eu desconheço... e para ser bem sincera, eu tenho medo disso.

Kurama podia imaginar como era o drama de viver com um youko adormecido dentro de si querendo o tempo todo se libertar.

––Não se preocupe. Enquanto você estiver com a gente, nada vai te acontecer––disse numa tentativa de confortá-la. Mas, não sabia se poderia protege-la dela própria.

Ela sorriu para ele em agradecimento. Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, apenas sentindo o frio da noite, observando a paisagem noturna e apreciando a presença um do outro. Nenhum dos dois havia feito isso antes, era estranhamente confortante.

––Sabe o que é?––disse a garota, cortando o silêncio.––Eu acho que eu não quero me lembrar...

––Do seu passado?

––É. Eu sinto que eu tive uma razão para esquecer de tudo... Essa sensação é muito forte.

Não era momento para consola-la, por mais que não quisesse ser duro com ela, tinha que ser sincero:

––Não tem como você fugir disso para sempre. É uma parte de você. Ao invés de esquecê-la, talvez você deva aprender a lidar com ela.

Mesmo que ela quisesse muito saber a opinião dele, acabou soando mais dura e rígida do que ela imaginava. Mas, no final das contas, acabou aceitando que deveria ser assim mesmo. Até porque ela, de certa forma, sabia disso dentro de si.

––É... Acho que você tem razão.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Logo depois, cada um foi para um quarto do templo descansar. Afinal, o dia seguinte seria cheio.


	14. Rumo às Trevas

Capítulo 14: Rumo às Trevas

––Uhn...?––gemeu tendo o primeiro sinal de consciência.

Mukuro, ao lado do demônio de fogo, observava-o atentamente.

Ele estava deitado em uma cama, numa sala grande e fria. Sua pele permanecia com marcas profundas de queimadura, e sua testa estava envolta por várias ataduras.

––O jagan...––murmurou ele, tentando mover a sua mão até o olho diabólico, mas não tinha forças para mover nem um dedo.

––Não se esforce––pediu Mukuro.

––Ele... ainda existe?

A mulher se surpreendeu com a pergunta. A dor devia ter sido extrema para ele não senti-lo mais.

––Sim.

Numa tentativa mais ousada que a anterior, tentou se levantar. Mas, apenas se moveu milimetricamente.

––Hiei! Não se esforce!––pediu novamente.––O seu núcleo de energia foi destruído, você não será capaz de se mover até que ele se restabeleça. Se esforçar só poderá piorar a sua situação.

––...

Era aquilo. Pela primeira vez, depois de ter implantado o jagan, sentira uma dor muito semelhante. Relembrou-se do momento da batalha. Tentou-se lembrar de _como_ o inimigo destruíra o seu jagan. Logo ele começou a rir.

––Hiei...?––murmurou Mukuro.

––No fim eu que fui um idiota––lamentou com a voz fraca que conseguia emitir.––O inimigo havia me explicado sobre a técnica dele, e eu invoquei as chamas negras.

––Hiei... A dor causada pela falta de controle do seu núcleo, o jagan, fez com que seus pensamentos ficassem turvos naquele momento. Você invocou as chamas negras, mas isso fez com que uma energia ainda maior fosse enviada para o jagan controlar. Ele não agüentou toda a carga e explodiu. As chamas que você invocou acabaram te prejudicando também.

––... Mas que decadência.

––O que?

––Eu sendo consolado por você. Eu não preciso disso.

––Tem razão, me desculpe––pediu Mukuro sem conter o seu olhar de carinho para Hiei.

oOoOo

––Esperem!––pediu a guia que cortava os ventos com o seu remo.

Todos: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e a nova detetive estavam prestes a entrar no buraco que levava ao Mundo das Trevas.

––Koenma me confidenciou mais algumas informações sobre Pas Tou––disse Botan pousando no chão.

––O que é, Botan? Desembucha aí––pediu Yusuke.

––É sobre o poder dele. Parece que um demônio de classe baixa assistiu a luta dele com Hiei.

Todos observaram a guia com mais atenção.

––Ele tem a capacidade de tomar o controle do núcleo de energia do adversário.

––Núcleo de energia?––perguntou Kuwabara.

––No lugar do coração, os demônios têm dois núcleos que funcionam quase com a mesma função––explicou Kurama.––Um é o núcleo vital e o outro o núcleo de energia. Em muitos demônios os dois núcleos são juntos e funcionam um em parceria com o outro. Como se fossem um só. Mas, no caso do Hiei ele possui o jagan, que funciona como um núcleo de energia separado do ponto vital.

––Em outra palavras...––começou Sassame a frase, e Yusuke a completou:

––esse tal de Pas Tou é um cara perigoso.

––Muito perigoso––acrescentou Kurama.

"Ai! Caramba! Será que eu realmente vou poder ajudar dessa vez? Essa parada está muito complicada", pensou Kuwabara consigo.

––Botan, há notícias novas de Hiei?––perguntou o youko.

Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça:

––Não. Só sei que ele está sobre os cuidados de Mukuro.

Era inevitável que todos, com exceção de Sassame que não o conhecia, sentissem uma preocupação constante com o baixinho.

––Certo, vambora cambada!––chamou Yusuke passando pelo portal.

Horas atrás, o esquadrão especial de defesa do mundo espiritual foi até o local para abrir um portal que levasse os quatro para as proximidades da cede em eu foi realizado o torneio. Koenma queria que o grupo agisse rápido para resolver a situação o mais breve possível. Ele sabia que quanto mais tempo perdessem mais a situação podia se complicar.

Passaram pelo túnel dimensional e saíram nas Trevas, pousando no chão.

"Então... Isso que é o Mundo das Trevas...", murmurou Sassame consigo, observando com certo temor o céu avermelhado e cheio de descargas elétricas.

Yusuke começou a correr, sem aviso prévio, em direção ao estádio. Os outros o seguiram.

Não precisaram entrar, Pas Tou esperava por eles ali fora.

Todos o observaram sem muita discrição, com exceção de Sassame que evitava olha-lo a todo o custo. Entretanto, ela parecia ser a única pessoa que ele enxergava. Kurama entrou na linha de visão de Pas Tou, numa intenção de proteger a garota, Yusuke fez o mesmo.

––Então são esses aí que vão junto...––murmurou ele. Encarou Yusuke e Kurama por um tempo muito longo. Depois, fitou Kuwabara rapidamente, sem grande interesse.––Então vamos.

Ele correu, e os outros o acompanharam. Depois de algumas horas de corrida, Yusuke perguntou discretamente, sem que os outros ouvissem:

––Kurama, você conhece esse caminho? Sabe para onde vamos?

––Eu não tenho certeza. Mas, esse caminho pode nos levar a dois lugares. E nenhum dos dois é pacífico.

––Certo––murmurou socando a própria mão.

Repentinamente, Pas Tou parou.

––Que que foi?––perguntou Kuwabara.––Nós já chegamos? Mas, isso aqui não parece lugar nenhum.

––Daqui vocês terão que seguir sozinhos.

"Achei que ele fosse nos levar até a tribo", pensou Sassame. Pensou em perguntar, mas por algum motivo sentia arrepios só de encarar Pas Tou. Permaneceu quieta, mas ela não era a única com esse pensamento.

––Por que isso agora?––perguntou Kurama.

––Você não ia levar a gente até a tribo, não? Tá arredando o pé por que, heim?––encarou Yusuke.

––Não fiquem tão indignados, está perto. Vocês chegarão a uma espécie de oca, mais à frente. Tenho certeza de que darão um jeito de entrar.

Pas Tou, simplesmente deu meia volta e começou a correr o caminho de volta.

––ESPERA AÍ, SEU BIZONHO!––gritou Yusuke, mas o demônio não lhe deu atenção e continuou o seu caminho.

––E agora?––perguntou a garota.

––Meu sangue está fervendo. Eu estou há horas me segurando para não descer porrada nesse cara. E ele decide ir embora assim simplesmente? EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO!

Era óbvio, que tanto ele quanto Kurama tinham vontade de esmurrar o demônio depois das notícias que receberam sobre Hiei.

Yusuke estava pronto para correr atrás dele, mas Kurama o deteve:

––Fica frio, Yusuke. Não adianta nada ir atrás dele agora. Lembre-se de que não podemos perder tempo.

––É verdade––afirmou Kuwabara.––Aquele tal Peter Pan pode se aliar a eles se não impedirmos!

––É Loru Pan––corrigiu o youko.

Infeliz, o ex-detetive deu meia volta:

––Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ele tinha muitos motivos para estar apressado. Precisava se acertar com Keiko e ver como Hiei estava com os seus próprios olhos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia imaginar o amigo da forma que Koenma havia descrito.

Kurama sentiu a quietude anormal de Sassame. Imaginou que deveria ser um choque para uma pessoa que renasceu no mundo dos humanos sem lembranças conhecer as Trevas, que possuía, no mínimo, uma imagem perturbadora.

Kuwabara sentia cada vez mais a discrepância do seu poder com o de Yusuke ou Kurama. Sentiu que talvez fosse melhor ter ficado de fora, como fez no último torneio. Bem, faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance, pois também queria proteger o mundo em que vivia, nem que para isso tivesse que dar a sua própria vida.

Assim que Yusuke deu o primeiro passo, todos o acompanharam rumo ao seu novo destino.


	15. A oca

Capítulo 15: A Oca

Levantou-se com a sua habitual expressão de poucos amigos.

––Hiei!––falou Mukuro num tom severo de desaprovação.

O ar daquela sala possuía substâncias curativas, a pele do demônio de fogo já havia se recuperado por completo, mas o jagan não apresentava melhoras significativas.

De qualquer forma, ele não poderia ser capaz de se levantar, sendo que para qualquer movimento era necessário utilizar energia espiritual. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa:

––Meu antigo núcleo voltou a funcionar. Não faz sentido eu ficar aqui parado––explicou ele.

Com a cirurgia que ele sofreu para implantar o jagan, este se tornou o seu principal núcleo, mas ainda havia outro, aquele que nasceu com ele juntamente com o seu núcleo vital.

––Sua categoria deve ter regredido à D. Duvido que você consiga invocar as chamas negras no seu estado atual. É melhor que não saia por aí.

Hiei riu:

––Eu não fui sempre um demônio de classe S, mas sempre me virei muito bem. Sem contar que em algum momento o meu jagan vai se recuperar completamente.

Era uma afirmação ousada, mas ele sentia uma mínima recuperação, o que o dava motivos para acreditar nisso.

Ele andou até uma mesa pequena, onde estava a sua katana, a prendeu na cintura, como de costume.

––O que você pretende fazer, Hiei? Vai atrás do demônio que fez isso a você?

––Talvez.

––Pois saiba, que no momento ele está com Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama e mais dois humanos, no terceiro andar subterrâneo das Trevas.

––O que? Por que?

Mukuro explicou rapidamente a situação para ele.

Sem aviso prévio, ele saiu do quarto. Ela não o impediu, sabia que sairia perdendo.

oOoOo

––Então, esse é o lugar––falou Kuwabara observando.

Numa depressão, uma oca gigantesca e branca se destacava no meio da mata.

––Isso é que é um grande treco redondo!––observou Yusuke.

––Vamos descer! Tem uma trilha ali!––apontou Sassame.

Até então, eles caminhavam sobre um solo árido, que mudava para o extremamente fértil, repentinamente.

Aquela vegetação era estranhamente familiar para a garota. Ali ela se sentia muito a vontade. Sabia que já havia estado lá antes.

Chegaram até a imensa parede arredondada.

––Olha, tem uma maçaneta!––falou Kazuma, virando-a para abrir a porta, mas nada aconteceu.––Ué?

––Que que cê tá fazendo, seu pastel? Sai daí que nem abrir porta você sabe!––disse Yusuke se enfiando na frente dele. Virou a maçaneta e puxou com toda a sua força, mas nada aconteceu.––Ah, mas que maçaneta mais inútil!

Kurama observou, não havia entrada para nenhuma chave:

––Deve estar trancada por dentro.

––PÉPE! JÁ TIREI A VELA!––berrou Yusuke, mas nada aconteceu.

O ex-detetive e o seu melhor amigo continuaram forçando a maçaneta em vão. Sassame corria o olhar pelo ambiente, começou a entrar na mata.

––O que foi?––perguntou o youko.

––Está faltando alguma coisa. Tinha que ter alguma coisa por aqui––murmurou sumindo no meio das árvores.

"Ela está começando a se lembrar... As coisas podem se complicar bastante, daqui para frente", pensou Kurama pessimista, seguindo ela.

––ACHEI! Ali! Olha!––disse apontando.

Era um lago pequeno. Suas águas subiam e abaixavam como se o seu ciclo de marés estivesse acelerado. Três bolas de tamanhos diferentes se moviam de forma a mudar a distancia entre elas, porém, existia uma ordem: a maior ficava no centro, a média corria ao seu redor e a pequena corria ao redor da média.

––Acho que a gente faz alguma coisa aqui para destrancar lá––falou ela, tentando puxar sua memória. Mas, bloqueada, não conseguiu se lembrar de mais nada.

Kurama observou as bolas e o lago por um tempo. Chegou perto das bolas e elas pararam de se mover, esperando que ele as movimentasse:

––Entendi. No planeta Terra, no mundo dos homens, as energias são ligadas à lua e ao sol. Provavelmente há uma barreira naquela porta, para que a maçaneta não funcione. Talvez precisemos atenuar o poder da barreira para passar.

Ele começou a movimentar as bolas e o lago abaixava ou aumentava de acordo com a proximidade que elas adquiriam entre si.

Kurama sabia que Kuwabara podia rasgar qualquer espaço dimensional ou barreira com a sua espada, mas não sabia que conseqüências poderia ter ali.

––Mas, por que iam colocar um enigma desses aqui? Quero dizer, só quem esteve no mundo dos homens pode saber uma coisa dessas, não é?––perguntou a garota.

––É, acho que sim. Eu não sei––respondeu sem se distrair da sua função.

Quando o lago ficou no seu limite baixo, ouviram os gritos de Yusuke e Kuwabara.

––Acho que já abriu––comentou ele, rindo da confusão que estava acontecendo ali perto, era possível entender perfeitamente as vozes dos dois amigos:

––Haaa! Eu consegui!––comemorava Yusuke.––Eu sou o melhor, não tem pra ninguém!

––Seu folgado, e eu não te ajudei não?––retrucou Kazuma, dando uma chave de fenda no amigo.––Fala! Fala!

––Que que é?––falou de volta, puxando Kuwabara e imobilizando-o em outra posição.––Eu sou um ser maligno das Trevas, eu tenho sangue da tribo do mal, valeu? Vai encarar?

––Ei, vamos entrar––chamou Kurama. Sabia que se deixasse os dois ali, iam ficar discutindo inutilmente o dia inteiro.

Entraram, com ainda um dando petelecos no outro. Mas, pararam quando a porta atrás deles se fechou novamente.

O lugar ficou completamente escuro.

––Leiken!––invocou Kuwabara, e a espada de energia iluminou um pouco o ambiente.

––Boa!––elogiou Yusuke.

Havia agora um grande corredor, que mais a frente se dividia em dois.

––E agora? O que você acha Kuwabara?––perguntou o youko para o amigo. De todos, Kuwabara era o que tinha sensibilidade espiritual mais forte, era o que podia adivinhar com maior certeza.

––Eu não sei não. Os dois dispensam uma sensação terrível!––respondeu sombrio.

––Vamos ter que nos dividir––falou o ex-detetive.––Eu vou com o Kuwabara, vocês dois vão pelo outro corredor.

––Espere––pediu Sassame.

Ela não os conhecia, mas era óbvio que pela cena ali fora deviam ser péssimo para desfazer enigmas e reconhecer armadilhas.

––Eu acho que consigo me lembrar de mais algumas coisas daqui. Vão ter armadilhas no caminho. Kurama tem mais facilidade para resolver essas coisas, e eu acho que consigo dar conta se conseguir me recordar pelo menos o começo de cada enigma proposto. Então, é melhor eu e ele irmos em grupos separados––raciocinou.

––Tô vendo que você coloca mesmo fé na gente, né menininha?––reclamou Yusuke ironicamente.

Kurama não poderia ficar feliz com uma decisão daquelas, mesmo que o raciocínio dela fosse absolutamente correto.

––Yusuke, eu vou com Kuwabara––falou o youko. Dessa forma, o poder de cada dupla estaria equilibrado. Acrescentou antes de entrar no corredor: ––Tomem cuidado.

Era um pouco desconfortável para Kurama saber que Sassame ia a cada momento se relembrar mais de seu passado naquele lugar, mas que ele não estaria por perto para reverter qualquer situação que pudesse ocorrer. Yusuke provavelmente ficaria bem, mas não podiam se descuidar, afinal não era possível saber quem ela foi no passado. De todos os enigmas que teriam que enfrentar dali em diante, talvez ela fosse o maior.


	16. Linha cruzada

(PS: Fiz a formatação desse capítulo diferente dos anteriores para favorecer o entendimento e torná-lo menos confuso. Isso porque ele possui mais diálogos que descrições, diferente dos capítulos anteriores.

PS2: fonte normal grupo do Yusuke; _fonte em itálico grupo do Kurama._

PS3: Se tiver dificuldades de entender os diálogos cruzados: leiam pulando de uma em uma linha até a última frase do Kuwabara, e depois voltem e leiam da mesma forma, mas as linhas que restaram. Dessa forma é possível ler os diálogos sem o cruzamento).

Capítulo 16: Linha cruzada

Yusuke: Caramba, como é que você enxerga nessa escuridão?

_Kuwabara: E essa tal Sassame?_

_Kurama: Eu não tenho problemas com isso. Quando Youko eu possuía visão noturna._

Sassame: Que tem eu?

Yusuke: Achei que você ainda não tinha todas as habilidades de antes.

_Kuwabara: Como assim, você? Estou falando da garota lá. Se eu não tivesse a minha linda Yukina e se eu não percebesse que você está a fim, eu dava em cima dela._

_Kurama: Depois da luta com o Sensui, eu me transformava sempre que minha energia se elevava acima da categoria A. Quando isso aconteceu, readquiri todas as minhas habilidades antigas._

Sassame: Qual garota? Do que você está falando garoto, e desde quando eu gosto de mulher?

Yusuke: O QUE? VOCÊ LUTOU COM O SENSUI?

_Kuwabara: AAAH! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? ENTÃO VOCÊ GOSTA DE HOMEM?_

_Kurama: É lógico que eu lutei. Do que você está falando? Nós lutamos todos juntos._

Sassame: Mas, é lógico que sim! Isso não é óbvio?

Yusuke: Mas, como isso? Quem é você? Como você estava lá?

_Kuwabara: É lógico que não era óbvio! Ora, muitas pessoas falavam, mas elas não te conheciam como a gente te conhece, não é? AH! MINHA LEIKEN APAGOU! Deve ser pelo meu choque! Ops, estamos no escuro, espero que eu não corra perigo com você aqui._

_Kurama: Do que você está falando? O que há com você? Ei! Por que apagou a luz? Assim vai ficar mais difícil para você._

Sassame: Ora essa, mas que pretensioso! Até parece que eu estou desesperada ao ponto de atacar um moleque besta que nem você!

Yusuke: Mas que luz, mulher? Estamos há horas no escuro!

_Kuwabara: Ora, e o que tem de besta em mim? Eu sou até que um rapaz bem apessoado!_

_Kurama: Mas, que história é essa agora de me chamar de mulher?_

Sassame: Mas, você é muito saidinho pro meu gosto! Você não tem uma namorada não?

Yusuke: Mulher, raposa. Sei lá, dos dois jeitos você é do sexo feminino!

_Kuwabara: Eu tenho sim a minha linda Yukina. Só fiquei chocado de saber dessa novidade sua. Quem diria, heim?_

_Kurama: Mas de onde você tirou isso, Kuwabara?_

Sassame: Que novidade o que? Nem te conheço pra você dizer que alguma coisa sobre mim é novidade!

Yusuke: Não, você confundiu. Kuwabara é aquele besta grandão de cabelo laranja.

_Kuwabara: Ora, mas que absurdo é esse? Nós enfrentamos tantos perigos juntos! Até foi você que me treinou antes do torneio das trevas! Como pode dizer que não nos conhecemos?_

_Kurama: Espere!_

Sassame: Estou começando a ficar com medo de andar com você. Só me faltava essa! Se você for um louco eu começo a gritar, viu!

Yusuke: Esperar o que, sua louca?

_Kuwabara: Vixi! Não é porque você me contou que é gay que pode sair soltando a franga, viu?_

_Kurama: Yusuke, é você? Sou eu, o Kurama!_

Sassame: MAS QUE IDIOTA ATREVIDO! Está me chamando de gay agora por que?

Yusuke: Eita! A menina pirou de vez! Está achando que é o Kurama!

_Kuwabara: Ora! Não fique bravo comigo, Kurama! Você que acabou de me falar que gosta de homem!_

_Kurama: Yusuke, me escute. Este deve ser o segundo enigma! De alguma forma, eu estou falando com você, mesmo estando aqui com o Kuwabara. Ouço as suas respostas com a voz dele. Você deve me ouvir através da voz da Sassame._

Sassame: Kurama? Mas eu não sou... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yusuke: Caramba! É verdade isso? Então ela está falando com o Kuwabara!

_Kuwabara: Está rindo do que? Você está muito estranho hoje!_

_Kurama: Provavelmente. Como estamos no escuro, não dá para ver a pessoa falando. Se só ouvimos as vozes, é fácil achar que estamos falando com a pessoa que está com a gente._

Sassame: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EU NÃO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CONSIGO HAHAHAHAHA! PARAR DE RIR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke: E o que a gente tem que fazer para fazer isso parar?

_Kuwabara: AAAAAAAH! SOCORRO! O KURAMA TÁ LOUCOOOO! Ou melhor... LOUCAAAAA!_

_Kurama: Eu não sei, Yusuke. É apenas um corredor vazio. Talvez exista uma regra para as coisas voltarem a normalidade. O mais provável é que tudo volte ao normal quando os quatro descobrirem o que está acontecendo._

Sassame: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "LOUCA" FOI MUITO BOM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke: Isso que dizer então que se aqueles dois não descobrirem podemos ficar andando por esse corredor por toda a eternidade!

_Kuwabara: AAAAH! EU VOU DAR O FORA DAQUI!_

_Kurama: Droga! O Kuwabara saiu correndo! Vou atrás dele._

Sassame: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha Ai, estou mais calma. Não se afobe rapaz!

Yusuke: Ai! Meu Deus! O que esta acontecendo aí?

_Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NÃO CORRA ATRÁS DE MIM! SOCORROOOO! MANHÊÊÊ!_

_Kurama: Ele está correndo! Mas, não importa a direção, o corredor não vai acabar pra nenhum dos dois lados se eles não descobrirem!_

Sassame: Eu não estou correndo! Escute! Eu não sou o Kurama!

Yusuke: Já entendi! Mas, está tudo escuro aqui! O que eu posso fazer para ela perceber?

_Kuwabara: Não é o Kurama? QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O KURAMA VERDADEIRO?_

_Kurama: Ai!_

_som de duas pessoas se chocando_

Sassame: Você está com o Kurama aí! Mas, sou eu, Sassame, que estou falando com você! Eu me lembrei desse lugar e...

Yusuke: Kurama? O que foi?

_Kuwabara: MALDITO! SE NÃO FALAR POR BEM VAI FALAR NA MARRA! LEIKEN!... Ué? Mas, é você mesmo, Kurama?_

_Kurama: A gente trombou, ele quase me atacou, mas viu que era eu e parou._

Sassame: Não! Não sou eu! Eu sou a Sassame! O Kurama está aí com você, mas você ouve as minhas palavras, através da voz dele!

Yusuke: Mas você me deu um susto gigante agora!

_Kuwabara: Mas que coisa é essa? Você fala mas a sua boca não se meche!_

_Kurama:..._

Sassame: É claro que não, porque as minhas palavras são refletidas dessa lado, com a voz dele. Mas não saem dele.

Yusuke: Kurama?

_Um momento enquanto a mente do Kuwabara trabalha_

_Kuwabara: AH! Entendi!_

Os dois corredores mudaram de forma até se tornarem uma única sala grande e iluminada.

–– Kurama! Caramba, por que você ficou quieto daquele jeito? Quase me mata do coração!

––Desculpe, Yusuke. Mas, eu tinha a certeza que se Kuwabara me visse quieto enquanto a voz soasse para ele, ele ia perceber alguma coisa de estranha.

––Bom, funcionou––comentou Sassame.––O rapaz bem apessoado percebeu o que estava acontecendo no final.

Kuwabara ficou tremendamente vermelho percebendo toda a confusão que fez.

Mas, para Sassame apenas uma frase de Kazuma a surpreendia e não conseguia deixar a sua mente: _"se eu não percebesse que você está a fim dela(...)"_. Ela olhou Kurama de esgueira: ele e os outros dois começavam a caminhar para uma placa próxima que deveria indicar o próximo passo. "Não, não deve ser", murmurou consigo mesma, ceticamente.

(Continua...)

(" Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, que apesar de bem diferente do estilo dos anteriores, eu me diverti horrores escrevendo! )


	17. O último enigma: A sala concêntrica

Capítulo 17: O último enigma da raposa: A Sala Concêntrica

Sassame se aproximou da placa logo depois dos outros.

––Mas, que diabos de mensagem é essa?––perguntou Kazuma indignado.

A placa, cheia de desenhos de rostinhos felizes e mãozinhas indicando "paz e amor" exibia em seu centro a mensagem: "O grande supremo magnífico e esplendoroso enigma final, celestial e divino da raposa". Em baixo, em letras pequenas: "Tadinhos, é a morte certa deles..." e em seguida um desenho de um rostinho triste chorado.

––Mas, mas, mas, mas, mas––gaguejou Sassame.

––O que foi?––perguntou Kurama.

––Fui eu quem escreveu isso aí! Eu tenho certeza!

Todos a observaram por um instante, e leram a placa de novo. Yusuke se voltou para ela, muito sério:

––Diante disso eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

––O que?––perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

––Mas que letrinha feia, heim? Está pior que a letra do Kuwabara!

––ORA, NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO NUM MOMENTO TÃO DELICADO COMO ESTE!––berrou ela chacoalhando o ex-detetive pelo colarinho.

––Mas, não tem mais nada nessa sala. Só essa placa––falou Kuwabara desanimado.

––Ô, sua nervosinha––chamou Yusuke.––Cê não se lembra desse lugar aqui, não?

––Eu não sei.

Ela começou a andar pela sala, mas nada acontecia.

––Ei! Andem junto comigo.

Eles foram até ela que estava num canto da sala, e a sala mudou de formato. Ficando mais oval onde eles estavam, até que a parede mais distante a eles se aproximasse e a sala inteira voltasse ao formato de circunferência, sendo que o grupo estava no centro dela. Mais uma placa apareceu, bem no centro: "Sala dos enigmas concêntricos".

––Enigmas concêntricos?––perguntou Kazuma.

––Significa que possuem o mesmo centro––explicou Kurama.

––Mas, como pode ser isso?––falou novamente.

O youko deu de ombros.

––Vamos verificar!––chamou Sassame, correndo para outro canto.

Eles a seguiram. A sala seguiu o mesmo ritual que antes. Outra placa apareceu: "Segundo erro! Uma alma já é minha!".

Kuwabara repentinamente ficou estático.

––Kuwabara!––chamou Yusuke.

––A sala tirou a alma dele––falou Kurama.

––Eu já vi isso antes––murmurou o ex-detetive, preocupado.

––Essa sala tem um poder semelhante ao que Kaitou tinha.

––É! Isso mesmo!

––Não podemos cometer mais erros!––afirmou Sassame.––Como vamos fazer se nem regras tem por aqui?

Yusuke deu a volta pela placa e olhou milimetricamente ela inteira:

––Não tem mais nada mesmo.

––Parece que tem algumas linhas aqui em baixo...––murmurou Kurama.

Muito pequenininho estava escrito: "Siga a única indicação possível para encontrar o caminho".

––Ué, eu não estou vendo nada––reclamou Yusuke.

––Eu vejo sim––disse Sassame.

––Mas, o que pode ser essa indicação?

––Talvez a gente tenha que seguir em linha reta à partir da placa.

––Mas, em que direção?––murmurou Kurama.

––Não sei, vamos experimentar alguma.

Lá foram eles. A sala mudou novamente. Nova placa: "Só porque estou de mal humor, mudei para um erro. Pronto!" e ao lado uma carinha mal humorada estava desenhada.

––Mas que diabos de garota malinha você é––reclamou Yusuke para ela. Mas, Ela não respondeu.––Mas... Ah! Que droga!

Lá se foi mais uma alma.

––Vamos tentar a outra direção então!––falou Yusuke, correndo.

––Espere! Yusuke!

Mas, já era tarde. Ele já havia se deslocado até o canto da sala.

––Volte!––pediu Kurama.

––Não dá!

––Por que?

––Eu não consigo me mover.

––Precisamos descobrir antes de eu ir até aí, porque a alma de um de nós dois vai ser tirada.

––Descobre logo aí, Kurama!––berrou Yusuke nervoso.

O youko analisou a placa novamente. Mas, sentia algo estranho. Correu até Yusuke.

––Que foi?––perguntou o ex-detetive.

––Se eu continuasse lá, ficaria preso. Deve ser contra as regras.

––Entendi, mas...

A sala tomou outra forma. Yusuke não conseguiu terminar a sua frase antes de perder a sua alma.

Era aquilo, mais um erro e tudo estaria acabado. Mas, como era possível jogar um jogo sem regras?

"Última dica: o sentido é a essência da sala", dizia a placa, dessa vez sem desenho algum ou pequenas letras dando dicas extras.

––Essência...?––murmurou.

Qual poderia ser a essência de uma maldita sala redonda que não leva à lugar algum?

A mudança de formato? Não, isso não indicava nada. O ter formato de circunferência? Não, essa informação também não ajudava muito.

"Sala concêntrica... Concêntrica...", começou a repetir mentalmente. "É isso!".

Ele arrancou a placa que estava fincada no chão e pisou no exato centro da sala. No mesmo momento, ela tomou a forma de um quadrado com uma porta, e os seus três amigos ali perto, recuperaram as suas almas.

––Aaaai! Que sensação horrível!––reclamou Sassame.––A pessoa que inventou isso devia ser muito sádica!

––Achei que essa pessoa fosse você––comentou Yusuke.

Ela ficou quieta. Era verdade, ela reconhecia aquelas placas. Todas elas. Teria ela realmente criado aqueles enigmas quando era uma youko?

––Vamos em frente––falou Kurama indo até a porta.

Yusuke e Kuwabara a atravessaram primeiro.

––Sassame?––chamou Kurama, vendo que a garota hesitava, ainda no centro da sala.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça de leve:

––Está tudo bem––afirmou, atravessando a porta logo depois de Kurama.

(Continua...)


	18. A missão do passado

Capítulo 18: A missão do passado

A pouca iluminação do céu avermelhado das trevas permeava a cúpula que se transformava num céu privado dos habitantes daquela estranha espécie de aldeia.

Apesar da segurança ser uma questão extrema para aquele povo, a sobrevivência dentro dele parecia mais complicada do que Yusuke jamais vira nas vezes em que visitou as Trevas. Isso porque aquele povo beirava à miséria.

Praticamente como entrar em um mundo paralelo, os demônios de todas as idades espalhados pelas ruas – pois à sua volta havia muitas cabanas – tinham o olhar vidrado no nada. Mães agarradas aos seus filhos, com uma única expressão: fome.

––Mas, o que será que aconteceu nesse lugar?––perguntou Yusuke, sensibilizado com a imagem.

––_Naida! Naida! Assim não vale! Não é só porque você é filha do chefe que vai ser chefe em todas as brincadeiras!_

––_Eu não sou chefe por isso! Eu sou chefe aqui porque eu sou a mais rápida, forte e inteligente!––respondeu arrogantemente a pequena raposinha._

_A aldeia estava esplendorosa. O povo forte e sadio trabalhava arduamente para o bem estar dos seus filhos e famílias. As cabanas eram fortes, belas e praticamente indestrutíveis. A Oca, apesar de não ter tanta segurança, naquela época explodia de poder dos jovens demônios. Ninguém ousaria entrar lá._

––Sassame?

––_Naida! Sua chata! Deixe-me ser chefe uma vez!_

––_Quando você aprender a caçar pelo menos um inseto sozinho, eu penso no seu caso._

––Sassame?

––O que? Ah, desculpe. Eu me distraí––respondeu ela tirando os olhos de uma cabana caindo aos pedaços.

Ela seguiu o olhar do grupo. Quatro homens de aspecto rude se aproximavam:

––Naida. Esperávamos ansiosos a sua chegada.

––Tá––murmurou inexpressiva.

Os três rapazes que acompanhavam a garota esperavam alguma coisa acontecer.

––O seu pai te espera, ele quer falar com você––continuou o demônio.

"Pai...?", murmurou em pensamento. Era muito confuso. Sentia sua mente cansada. Era tremendo o esforço que fazia para tentar rememorar, e quando alguma lembrança voltava à sua mente, ela sentia que não estava nem um pouco preparada para recebê-las.

As ordens de Koenma para ela foram bem claras: se infiltrar na tribo e impedir que ela estabeleça relação com Loru Pan. Mas, naquele momento mal estava conseguindo pensar em si mesma, quanto mais em qualquer ordem do mundo espiritual.

O seu tormento era evidente para Kurama:

––Quer ir embora?––perguntou ele.

Yusuke e Kuwabara o encararam, surpresos. Mas, logo entenderam a situação, apesar de acharem um tanto estranha a atitude do youko.

––Não, vamos em frente––determinou ela assim que as palavras fizeram sentido em sua mente.

Seguiram por algumas ruelas, até que os quatro demônios pararam em frente a uma cabana. Ela era a maior de todas e a mais bem conservada, apesar de estar em ruínas. Eles abriram a porta, e deixaram o caminho livre para os quatro passarem. Eles entraram.

Dentro era uma sala com alguns tapetes nas paredes e no chão, uma mesa no centro e alguns pufes a sua volta. Um homem gordo e decadente estava sentado no pufe maior, de frente à entrada da porta.

––Naida...––murmurou ele.––Que bom que veio. Sentem-se todos.

Cada um se sentou em um pufe, formando um círculo em volta da mesa.

Então era aquilo, aquele era o pai dela. Ou melhor, o pai de Naida. Evitava olhá-lo o máximo possível. Sabia que a sua lembrança mais terrível era ligada a ele. Por mais curiosidade que sentisse, o seu coração humano se protegia daquela memória. Nem mesmo a sua alma de youko queria se lembrar.

––Esse não é mais o meu nome––murmurou ela, ainda sem encará-lo.

––Entendo que depois de tudo, você não se sinta a vontade por aqui. Mas, eu te chamei aqui para apelar pela sua ajuda. Peço isso como um pai.

Ela levantou o olhar.

Kurama esperava pacientemente uma chance para interrogá-lo sobre Loru Pan. Mas, não esperava que tivesse que lidar com uma situação tão delicada. Era realmente uma surpresa ver que aquele homem, o líder da tribo, era pai da garota. Mas, estranhava o fato dele não ser youko.

––Você percebeu como está a situação da Oca. A única coisa que ainda nos protege são os selamentos mágicos e enigmas que você preparou há muito tempo atrás.

––O que você quer de mim?––cortou, sem questão de fazer cerimônias. As ordens de Koenma já estavam há muito esquecidas agora.

––Um homem entrou em contato comigo. Ele quer que o nosso povo forme um exército para ele. Ele me ofereceu uma soma em dinheiro, mas todos aqui não tem condições de enfrentar ninguém em uma batalha. Por isso, eu preciso conseguir esse dinheiro de outra maneira. Preciso que você roube um item.

––_Preciso que você roube um item._

––...?

––_Você acabou de chegar na maioridade, mas ainda se comporta feito uma criança. Escute, preciso que você roube um item. Mas, é uma missão muito perigosa._

––_Eu sei ser discreta quando eu quero, pai._

––_Ótimo. Você entendeu onde eu quero chegar._

––_Que item é esse?_

––Que item é esse?

––_É a jóia de Masiri._

––É a jóia de Masiri...––ele a observou com atenção.

O olhar dela estava introspécto. Sua mente confusa distorcia a realidade, misturando o passado e o presente.

––Mas, se roubarmos essa tal jóia, vocês não vão se aliar ao Loru Pan, certo?––perguntou Yusuke.

––Não. Se ela voltar para o nosso poder, podemos conseguir muito dinheiro com ela. É o suficiente para que reergamos a Oca.

Estranhamente, a conversa começava a tomar forma de negociação.

––Eu já ouvi falar dessa jóia––murmurou Kurama.––Não é uma tarefa fácil.

O líder da tribo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça:

––Por isso que eu preciso da ajuda de uma pessoa que já tenha conseguido roubá-la antes.

Os olhares, involuntariamente recaíram sobre a garota. Ela, fitava a borda da mesa, tentando dar ordem aos pensamentos.

––Você pode levar os seus amigos, se você quiser––disse, involuntariamente acabou encarando Kuwabara sem querer.

––_Você vai levar Pas Tou consigo._

––_Pas Tou? Mas, ele é lento, vai atrapalhar._

––Ele é lento, vai atrapalhar––murmurou, sem saber ao certo de quem estava falando.

––Ora, eu não sou tão lento assi...––começou Kazuma a se defender, mas parou quando percebeu o olhar baixo e tenso dela.

Sua expressão não dizia nada, mas os olhos transmitiam um verdadeiro turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos.

––Pelos erros que eu cometi no passado, eu sei que você vai recusar. Mas, eu te peço como um último favor antes da minha morte. Quero que A Oca volte a ser o que era antes. Se você não nos ajudar, todos aqui vão morrer. Precisamos desse dinheiro.

––_Precisamos desse dinheiro._

––_É só uma pedra cara, pelo o que eu entendi._

––_Sim, agora vá._

––_Está bem, eu vou––determinou se levantando e saindo da sala._

––Está bem, eu vou––murmurou se levantando e saindo da sala.

Todos ficaram preocupados. O comportamento dela havia mudado muito desde que entrara na aldeia.

––Esse é o seu único interesse em se unir a Loru Pan?––perguntou Kurama.

––Sim, é claro que é––afirmou o velho.

Pelo jeito, eles não haviam percebido que Sassame não possuía lembranças do seu passado youko. Kurama via isso como uma vantagem preciosa.

Não podia perder tempo ali dentro se Sassame havia saído daquela forma tão estranha. Não sabia se podia confiar na palavra do demônio, mas não tinha tempo de interrogá-lo para descobrir se suas palavras eram de fato verdadeiras.

Ao sair, percebeu a garota com o olhar confuso.

––O que foi?––perguntou Kurama, tomando cuidado para que os outros demônios ali na rua não ouvissem.

––Eu não sei, eu comecei a me lembrar de um monte de coisas... Mas, é como se eu tivesse vivido tudo de novo. Foi tão forte...

Yusuke e Kuwabara saíram logo em seguida de Kurama, e se aproximaram:

––Então, como é que a gente faz? Vamos nessa birosca aí?

––Yusuke, eu acho que não é boa idéia irmos todos juntos. Fique aqui com Kuwabara de olho neles. Acho que é uma boa pedida vocês se aproximarem das pessoas daqui para descobrir mais coisas, qualquer coisa que seja, sobre Loru Pan. Precisamos saber se é verdade que a relação entre eles é apenas de negócios––explicou Kurama.

O ex-detetive concordou. Ele e o seu melhor amigo não eram as pessoas mais indicadas para uma missão dessas. Mas, Kurama sentia que deixar Sassame ir sozinha podia ser muito perigoso.

Novamente, se separaram em dois grupos. Yusuke e Kuwabara permaneceram para a missão de espionar. Kurama e Sassame partiram rumo ao abismo de Masiri.


	19. Traição

Capítulo 19: Traição

––Chegamos.

––_Chegamos._

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. Não era momento de ter flash backs, era momento de se concentrar na missão.

Kurama observou. Havia uma construção 'fincada' nas paredes rochosas do abismo, aquele deveria ser o lugar.

Sem aviso prévio, Sassame se aproximou do abismo e tocou o solo. Trepadeiras nasceram pelas rochas. Eles agora podiam descer até a construção por elas, eram fortes, resistentes e estavam muito bem presas. O youko se perguntou se apenas **Sassame** idealizou aquele feito.

Sem dizer nada, Naida se aproximou do abismo e tocou o solo. Trepadeiras fortes nasceram pelas rochas. ––Daqui para frente, não vamos mais conversar. Você é muito rude e barulhento, se tem que me acompanhar, tente ao menos não atrapalhar––falou Naida num tom arrogante. 

_Pas Tou acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça._

Notando mais uma das várias crises momentâneas de ausência, o youko não podia deixar de comentar nada. Se iam se meter na toca dos leões, ela precisava ficar ligada na realidade. Mas, Sassame falou primeiro:

––Kurama, eu preferia não ter que falar isso. Mas...––ela parou por um segundo para tomar fôlego.––é melhor você tomar cuidado comigo daqui para frente.

––...

––Cada vez mais, eu entro no passado da pessoa que eu fui um dia. Quando isso acontece, a realidade some da minha frente. É como se eu revivesse o passado.

––Eu já percebi isso.

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo, talvez não tivesse necessidade de falar mais nada.

––Acho que, quando a gente entrar lá, eu não vou mais te ver como Kurama. E eu acho que eu vou me comportar inteiramente como ela, a Naida––sua voz estremeceu. Por mais que tentasse expressar confiança, estava com medo, muito medo.

––Não se preocupe.

––?

––Se, enquanto estivermos lá dentro, você mergulhar no passado e agir como Naida, pode ser uma vantagem. Sendo que como Naida você cumpriu essa missão com êxito.

Podia ser, mas era uma sensação muito desconfortável.

––Vamos––chamou ela, descendo pelas trepadeiras.

––_Vamos! Espero que você não seja mole a ponto de não conseguir descer isso._

––_Fique tranqüila, não terei problemas._

_Desceram._

Vários alçapões estavam espalhados acima da construção. _Pas Tou mostrou um deles._ Sassame correu até o mesmo e o abriu. _A raposa enfiou a cabeça para dentro, havia dois guardas no corredor. Com o uso de uma semente, fez com que plantas semelhantes às trepadeiras crescessem silenciosamente no teto do corredor abaixo. Entrou pelo alçapão, e se agarrou a elas. Pas Tou /_ Kurama_ entrou em seguida. Como ele não tinha dificuldades para se agarrar às plantas, ela não se preocupou em ajudá-lo._

_Exatamente acima dos dois guardas, a raposa atirou duas sementinhas, esperou um segundo. Pas Tou não sabia o que ia acontecer ali. _Kurama conhecia aquelas sementes, eram as "sementes da morte". Havia um outro guarda que Sassame não viu – provavelmente só haviam dois ali no passado – se ela usasse as sementes apenas nos dois, aquele que faltou iria reagir. O youko jogou uma semente naquele demônio esquecido, silenciosamente uma planta cresceu em volta deste que, quando percebeu já era tarde, ficou imobilizado. _Friamente, os seus olhos se estreitaram. Os demônios nem tiveram tempo de gritar e uma explosão de sangue surgiu, juntamente com lindas flores do Makai._

_Desprendeu-se do teto e pousou silenciosamente no chão. Correu até o fim do corredor sem fazer som algum, observou a bifurcação. Pas Tou indicou com a mão para a direita, ela seguiu esse caminho._

Kurama a seguia atento para dar de cara com qualquer coisa que ela não via. Estava impressionado, aquela ex-raposa sabia como fazer as coisas. Talvez não fosse melhor que o legendário Youko Kurama, mas tinha muito potencial.

Chegaram a uma escada vertical. Novamente, a garota foi na frente, mas Kurama teve cuidado de observar antes que ela descesse: logo abaixo havia um grande salão, com vários youkais. Colocando os seus longos dedos por entre seus cabelos, o youko estava preparado para utilizar qualquer semente que fosse necessária para qualquer ataque em massa que conseguisse preparar, caso ela não os visse. Mas, aparentemente, no passado, lá também havia muitos demônios. Curioso, decidiu observar que método Naida utilizaria.

_Poderia passar por eles sem ser vista. Mas, Pas Tou era lento e possuía um físico muito chamativo. Sabia que se pedisse para ele ficar, não a obedeceria. Tinha que eliminar todos aqueles demônios, da forma mais rápida e silenciosa possível._

_Todos eles estavam treinando uns com os outros. Faziam muito barulho e, se ela conseguisse fazer com que eles não se exaltassem, provavelmente qualquer ser em outro andar não notaria a morte deles._

_Fumaça? Poderia criar uma superdensa para confundi-los. Isso daria a ela tempo suficiente de manipular a planta que seria a perdição deles. Mas, a ausência dos sons que eles faziam provavelmente chamaria a atenção. Precisava criar algo que substituísse aqueles sons._

_Atirou algumas sementes em três cantos diferentes da sala. Logo depois, fez com que algumas raízes estranhas começassem a se alastrar pelo teto._

_Pronto! Hora de agir. Gastaria muita energia de uma só vez para manipular tantas plantas, mas era a solução mais perfeita que conseguia alcançar._

_Começou a criar fumaça, ela se espalhou pela sala rapidamente. O barulho das lutas diminuiu pelo espanto dos demônios, mas logo quando a sala ia silenciar, misteriosamente os sons voltaram a soar. Talvez um pouco diferentes dos anteriores, mas muito semelhantes._

Kurama observou muito surpreso. "Foi perfeito", pensou. Talvez ela pudesse ter dispensado níveis diferentes de energia para que os sons ficassem perfeitos, mas nada que um pouco de experiência não traria à Naida.

_Pas Tou não conseguia enxergar através da nuvem de fumaça, e só entendeu o que aconteceu quando toda ela se dispersou. Os corpos espalhados pelo chão foram atravessados por vários bambus. Do teto, eles cresceram imediatamente quando os youkais se silenciaram, matando-os rapidamente, tirando toda a chance que eles tinham de gritar. _

_Mas, os sons prosseguiam. Pas Tou olhou nos três cantos em que ela jogou as sementes, previamente. Um conjunto de plantas carnívoras abria e fechava suas bocas, produzindo efeitos sonoros semelhantes aos que os demônios faziam enquanto treinavam._

_Naida sabia: as plantas carnívoras do Makai são muito mais sensitivas. Aquelas eram as menos perigosas, pois não movimentavam nada além de suas bocas. Graças a grande sensibilidade, ao sentir que existe outro ser com energia maligna ao seu lado, ela fica abrindo e fechando a boca, com a intenção de espantar o inimigo ou se proteger de algum possível ataque. Sendo assim, as próprias plantas sentiam que as suas vizinhas iguais eram uma ameaça._

_A raposa desceu toda a escada e começou a andar sobre o sangue e a carne dilacerada dos seus inimigos espalhados pelo chão._

Kurama sabia: **Sassame **jamais teria frieza o suficiente para agir daquela forma. Tal frieza que provavelmente Shuuichi também não teria. Ele a seguiu com a mesma indiferença para com os demônios daquela sala.

_Pas Tou apontou uma das portas. Ela a abriu._

_Um último corredor, três demônios guardavam uma porta._

Um último corredor, três demônios guardavam uma porta.

"_Ataque do vegetal sobrenatural", murmurou em pensamento e uma espada esverdeada feita de plantas muito resistentes surgiu em seu braço direito. Rapidamente, cortou a cabeça dos três demônios._

O ataque dela foi muito rápido. O nível de energia se elevava a todo o momento e, Kurama sabia, que a qualquer momento ela poderia readquirir a sua forma original de youko.

_Abriu a porta. Pas Tou parou no corredor. Ela deu uma risadinha de desdém: "Covarde", pensou._

_A sala redonda possuía apenas uma mesa central, na qual havia uma pedra esverdeada reluzente que descansava esplendorosa._

_Esperava, _assim como Kurama, _um último enigma. Mas, após observar muito bem, não encontrou nada, _da mesma forma que o youko.

_Ela se aproximou e apanhou a pedra. Fitou-a por um segundo. _Sentiu-se nauseada. _Com ela em mãos saiu da sala _passando por Kurama, sem vê-lo.

Fizeram todo o caminho de volta sem problemas. Provavelmente, os demônios que sobraram iriam perceber apenas muito mais tarde.

Saíram pelo alçapão e escalaram as trepadeiras. Aquele era o momento, provavelmente o mais difícil até agora: fazer a garota voltar à realidade.

––Sassame––chamou Kurama.

Os dois corriam para se afastar do local do roubo. Como ele esperava, ela não respondeu. Repentinamente, ela parou.

_Pas Tou parou._

––_O que foi?––perguntou Naida._

_Assim que ele a fitou, ela sentiu toda a sua energia sendo paralisada._

––_... O que...?––murmurou, não conseguindo se mover.––...Por que...?––perguntou, fitando Pas Tou, surpresa pela traição._

––_Foram ordens––respondeu ele friamente._

_Sentia dores por todo o seu corpo, mas sabia que não podia tentar usar os seus poderes: Pas Tou havia congelado o seu núcleo, uma tentativa de utilizar os seus poderes significaria que a raposa podia dar adeus à sua vida. Ela já o havia visto matar antes, inúmeras vezes. Não havia contra-ataque nem defesa para a habilidade dele._

Sassame se encolheu caindo de joelhos. Gemia com os seus sentidos paralisados.

Demônios começaram a sair aos montes do abismo, e a correr na direção deles.

––Droga!––falou Kurama, ajoelhando do lado dela. Precisava tirá-la daquele transe.

––_Ordens...? Mas...––interrompeu sua própria fala para soltar um gemido de dor. Ela sabia que o demônio sentia prazer ao torturá-la, mas estava confusa demais para se enfurecer._

––_Você ficou forte demais. Até mais do que o suficiente para poder suceder o seu pai. Por isso, você deve morrer._

Ela gritou com a dor. Largou a pedra no chão.

_Ela gritou com a dor. Largou a pedra no chão. Era difícil estar numa situação daquelas e conseguir se controlar para não usar sua energia maligna._

––_Quem... Quem te mandou...?_

––_Ora, parece que a sua inteligência resolveu te abandonar logo na hora da sua morte––zombou.––Foi o mesmo que deu as ordens para essa missão._

"_O meu... meu pai deseja a minha morte...? Ele não quer ser sucedido? Mas, quem disse que eu queria assumir um cargo idiota como o dele?", pensava inconformada pela atitude do pai e pela falta de sentido que via em sua morte._

_Demônios começaram a sair aos montes do abismo e a correr na direção deles._

––_Sua morte é inevitável agora. Cristalizei o seu núcleo, qualquer energia que você tente dispensar será a sua morte instantânea––ele fitou os demônios que se aproximavam até eles. Ele riu sádico––Que pena que uma pessoa tão forte como você vá morrer nas mãos desses lixos..._

_Pas Tou apanhou a pedra:_

––_Mas, não pense que sua morte foi totalmente vã. Isso––disse mostrando a pedra.––nos trará muito dinheiro._

_Rindo, ele a abandonou para morrer nas mãos dos horrendos youkais que se aproximavam._


	20. Transformação

Capítulo 20: Transformação

_Por um tempo, ela tentou não utilizar os seus poderes. Vários demônios avançaram para cima dela e ela se deixou ser ferida._

_Qualquer posição de ataque ou defesa dispensava pelo menos um pouco de energia maligna, não podia se mover._

––_Mas o que é isso?––perguntou um dos youkais._

––_É uma raposa._

––_Por que não reage? Assim não tem graça!––falou outro deles, chutando-a, violentamente._

_Tinha que ter um jeito de fazer o seu núcleo voltar ao normal._

––_E eu que temia as raposas. Que coisa mais inútil é isso aí!_

_Eles riram em deboche. Como num coro, aqueles sons se tornaram o seu réquiem: tomada pela dor que sentia por ter o seu núcleo congelado, não era mais capaz de reter a sua energia. Num último sopro de vida, dispensou todo o poder que tinha em seu corpo._

Um poder imenso surgiu no interior do seu corpo.

_Tentou enviar qualquer golpe contra eles, mas a energia foi retida e o núcleo se explodiu. Inerte, caiu derrotada, tendo o seu corpo destroçado posteriormente pelos demônios._

Abriu os olhos frios. Respirou o ar gélido do Makai como se desse o seu primeiro suspiro de vida. Seus cabelos foram tomando uma tonalidade mais escura até atingirem um negro inigualável, cada fio liso brilhava esplendorosamente ao luar. Seus olhos, antes negros, adquiriram uma íris ligeiramente roxa. Seu rosto não era mais meigo e inocente, agora era imponente e malicioso, mas mesmo assim, extremamente belo. Usava trajes discretos e a sua estatura, antes de uma mulher mediana, agora era alta. O seu porte imponente tinha o poder quase supremo de intimidar. Sua pele era quase tão branca quanto a de uma mulher das neves. Nove rabos negros surgiram. Duas orelhas de raposa mostravam-se intrusas entre os seus cabelos.

Kurama se perguntou se ele passava a mesma impressão quando se transformava. A julgar pelos gritos da platéia quando participou dos torneios, e pelo pavor instantâneo que causou na maioria dos seus inimigos após se transformar em youko, presumiu que sim.

Num comando simples com uma das mãos dela, uma imensidade de plantas surgiu naquele terreno, matando instantaneamente os demônios que se aproximavam. Não era uma tarefa muito glorificante, sendo que a maioria pertencia a classe D ou C.

Ela pegou a pedra no chão e a guardou. Logo depois, encarou Kurama, inexpressiva, por um longo tempo.

––...

––...

Desviou o olhar e deu alguns passos no sentido contrário ao que ele estava, mas logo parou:

––Eu vou volta à Oca, e vou matar todo mundo.

––...

––Eu não vou atacar os seus amigos. A não ser que eles se ponham no meu caminho... Espero que você entenda essa atitude como uma forma de agradecimento pelo o tempo que dispensou com o treinamento e todo o resto––falou como se estivesse pagando uma barra de chocolate que comprou no supermercado.

Kurama a observava sem expressão. Provavelmente Sassame havia desaparecido para sempre e, de uma forma inesperada para ele, sentia uma tristeza muito grande. Mas, o seu olhar era o de quem fitava uma estranha, o que de fato ela era.

Ela não sentia nada, a não ser que possuía o **dever** de destruir o lugar fétido que por muitas vezes no passado chamou de lar.

De qualquer forma, ela ainda não havia notado o trauma em sua alma, que ao relembrar repentinamente do momento da sua morte, fez com que ela ficasse desprovida de qualquer sentimento, como se estivesse anestesiada. Voltou a caminhar, com um vazio incrível dentro de si.

––E depois?

Ela parou ao ouvir a voz do youko.

––Depois do que?

––Depois de matar todos. O que você vai fazer?

––Que pergunta é essa? Por acaso pretende me impedir?––perguntou. Ela sabia que não era essa a intenção dele, porém sentiu-se estranhamente acuada com a pergunta. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer depois.

––Não––respondeu ele.––De uma forma ou de outra, se a Oca for destruída e todos forem mortos, é uma preocupação a menos porque Loru Pan não vai se aliar a mortos. Mesmo que o Mundo Espiritual não goste muito desse método, é bastante eficaz.

Encarou-o por um tempo. Sentiu-se satisfeita ao notar naquela resposta toda a frieza do ex-youko. Talvez fosse uma característica daquela espécie.

––Mundo Espiritual––murmurou ela, rindo.––Eu até havia me esquecido. Mas que grande piada!

––...

––Mas, eu não deveria dizer isso. Se não fosse pelo Mundo Espiritual eu provavelmente estaria morta agora. Teria morrido de uma forma muito mais estúpida do que da última vez.

"Sim, estúpida", pensou ela. Onde já se viu uma raposa se permitir ser enganada?

Kurama não sabia o que a fez se transformar. Não participou as lembranças de Sassame para ver o momento da sua morte. Mas, sabia por experiência própria que apesar de toda a sua malícia natural uma raposa cometia muitos erros durante a sua vida. E a julgar pela idade que aquele novo corpo dela apresentava, sabia que ela havia morrido muito jovem. Julgou corretamente que devia ter sido abatida por alguma imprudência por parte dela mesma.

––Quer saber? Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que vou fazer depois.

"Mas, eu preciso fazer isso agora, para me encontrar", continuou a resposta para si mesma. Sentia-se estranhamente perdida.

––...

––Eu vou pegar um caminho longo––falou ela, voltando a caminhar.––Vá direto e tire os seus amigos daquele lugar.

––...

Ele a observou caminhando até sumir de vista. Dirigiu-se até a Oca em seguida.


	21. A fúria de Naida

Capítulo 21 – A fúria de Naida

––Mas que tédio. Isso daqui está mais morto do que dia de aula, cruz credo!

––Ah, não reclama, Yusuke. No final a gente nem conseguiu descobrir nada do que o Kurama pediu.

––É verdade. Mas, eu acho que não tinha nada para descobrir mesmo. A gente está só perdendo tempo... Enquanto isso... aquele cara...

Yusuke socou a mão. Kuwabara sentia uma mescla de medo, ansiedade e extrema vontade de lutar no olhar do amigo.

Repentinamente, o ex-detetive pulou evitando ser cortado ao meio. Ou melhor, evitando levar uns 16 ou 17 golpes.

––Até que você não está tão mole assim. Mas, precisa ficar mais esperto. Você nem percebeu quando eu me aproximei.

––Hiei!––exclamou Yusuke surpreso, muito feliz de ver o baixinho vivo e de pé.

––Ué? Mas você não tinha morrido?––provocou Kuwabara.

––Idiota––murmurou o demônio de fogo, desinteressado.

––REPITA ISSO, SEU BAIXINHO MALDITO!

––Idiota.

––Aaaah! Que ódio!––berrou Kazuma, tentando acertar o demônio de fogo a todo o custo. Porém, esse se desviava com facilidade.

Depois de alguns segundos, Kuwabara parou encarando a testa do demônio de fogo, que sentiu um líquido quente escorrer das ataduras até os seus olhos. Hiei levou a mão esquerda até a testa e depois observou os seus dedos, que ficaram molhados de sangue.

––Hiei...!––murmurou Kazuma.

––Hiei, você está bem!––perguntou Yusuke.

––Meta-se com a sua vida.––falou arrogantemente para Yusuke, repentinamente ignorando o sangue.

Era estranho que os dois não haviam notado que ao invés da bandana, a testa do amigo estava envolta por ataduras.

––O que é isso? Uma reunião particular sem mim?––perguntou uma voz gentil que todos conheciam.

––Kurama!––exclamou Yusuke.––Como foi? Ué, cadê a garota?

––Ela não veio. Hiei, como você está?––perguntou, com a intenção de cortar o assunto anterior.

––Tudo bem.

––Bem, é melhor sairmos daqui. Loru Pan não tem chance nenhuma de se unir a esse povo.

––É verdade isso, Kurama?––perguntou o ex-detetive, surpreso.

––Sim.

––Eu fiquei com vontade de ajudar eles––comentou Kuwabara.––Esse povo vive numa miséria...

––Não está ao nosso cargo decidir isso agora, Kuwabara. Vamos embora, falar com Koenma.

Os dois se levantaram. Esperaram Hiei se levantar, mas logo perceberam que ele já estava de pé.

Todos foram andando, mas o demônio de fogo continuou parado.

––Hiei...?––chamou Kurama.

––Eu não vou com vocês.

––Hiei, venha com a gente––falou o youko.––Se você está procurando Pas Tou, o demônio com quem lutou, ele provavelmente não vai nunca mais voltar para cá.

––Ué? Por que não, Kur...––começou Yusuke, mas parou ao perceber o olhar do youko. Ele só havia visto Kurama uma vez assim antes, anos atrás, logo após assassinar Amanuma, o game master.

O que teria acontecido? Talvez ele tivesse sido novamente responsável pela morte de alguém inocente como Amanuma. Na verdade estava prestes a ser o responsável pela morte de muitos. Mas, apesar disso incomodar o youko, o que o perturbava era uma questão muito mais egoísta: o fato do aparecimento de Naida fazer com que Sassame desaparecesse para sempre da sua vida.

Yusuke, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, silenciou-se. Não tinha a menor vontade de ir contra a vontade desconhecida do seu amigo, mesmo que ela fosse macabra, confiava inteiramente nas decisões de Kurama.

––Tudo bem––concordou o baixinho.––Se ele não vem para cá, não faz sentido eu ficar aqui.

Os quatro deixaram o lugar, sem se despedirem de qualquer pessoa da Oca.

oOoOo

Antes eram 52 enigmas que protegiam a entrada da Oca. Dezesseis foram criados pela inteligência militar da época. Eram bons, mas demônios extremamente inteligentes e poderosos tinham capacidade de passar por eles. Trinta e seis foram criados por uma jovem que fora adotada pela aldeia. Estes eram enigmas cruéis e sádicos.

Os únicos que sabiam como passar por todos os enigmas eram alguns poucos militares instruídos pela criativa raposa. Estes cuidavam quando algum morador precisava sair da Oca.

Com o tempo, inúmeros ataques e batalhas, os enigmas foram reduzidos a apenas três. Pois, um militar seqüestrado demonstrou como passar pela segurança, e as armadilhas foram sendo destruídas.

Mas, até mesmo o traidor não foi capaz de vencer todas as situações inusitadas que aquele caminho perigoso propiciava e, até hoje, nenhum inimigo invadiu o território da Oca e saiu com vida.

O povo ilhado, não tinha mais condições de sair, pois seriam capturados pelos inimigos, ou morreriam com os enigmas que deveriam protegê-los.

Apenas uma pessoa poderia reverter a situação naquela época, mas ela estava morta, assassinada pelo receio do próprio chefe da tribo.

O tempo passou e os habitantes ficaram cada vez mais frágeis e famintos. Sem poder sair da Oca, não tinham como trazer alimentos.

Até que um dia, o assassino da raposa sentiu a sua energia característica vinda do mundo dos humanos. Ele a trouxe de volta, na esperança que se tornasse a salvação daquelas vidas.

Naida caminhava sem pressa, destruindo os três enigmas restantes. Sabia como fazê-lo, pois ela mesma os construiu.

Assim que terminou de destruir a Sala Concêntrica, chegou ao interior da Oca. Os demônios decadentes olharam-na com temor e espanto.

O olhar da raposa prosseguia frio, quando recaiu sobre a imagem de um demônio qualquer, ele se encolheu convulsivamente, tomado pelo medo.

Ela caminhou por aquela rua principal e, a cada passo que dava, as plantas mais belas do Makai foram nascendo e se espalhando pelo chão, pelas cabanas, até finalmente atingir o teto, escurecendo o ambiente transformando-o em uma selva esférica.

Os demônios não tinham forças para correr. Alguns se levantaram, mas era inútil, jamais chegariam fora da Oca a tempo. A maioria sabia que estava fadada à morte.

Ela parou diante da porta da cabana onde o líder estava. Abriu-a.

––Naida!––exclamou o homem.

Ela não respondeu. Entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhou-o friamente. Ele estremeceu.

––Você sabia que eu não me lembrava e tinha esperanças que eu voltasse a me aliar a você.

Ele se contorceu convulsivamente, sabia muito bem o que aquela expressão indecifrável queria dizer.

––Mas, que lamentável––murmurou a raposa, não expressando sentimento algum em sua voz.

Ela tirou uma pequena folha seca do cabelo. Ao seu toque, a folha ficou vermelha e começou a crescer:

––Acho que esta você não conhece... Ela exala um aroma mortífero. Ah, mas não tente deixar de respirar, não vai adiantar. Através ar ela entra pelos seus poros destruindo primeiro o seu tato, depois vai danificando sentido por sentido, até que você vire um monte de carne e osso que possua apenas a sua consciência, mas que não tem noção do ambiente à sua volta...

––P-Por fa-favor...!

––Acalme-se. Você me pediu para roubar isso para você, não é?––disse, tirando a pedra da sua roupa e mostrando para ele.––Vamos ver se ela vale tanto a pena assim.

Ela jogou a pedra no chão, um vegetal cresceu e a prendeu firmemente. Nada no mundo teria poder para arrancá-la dali.

––As plantas que eu criei ali fora não estão mais sobre o meu comando––comentou ela.––Elas estão te esperando e vão atacar e matar todo mundo se você não sair daqui.

Olhou-a espantado.

––Elas estão esperando você. Se você não sair, elas vão atacar as pessoas lá fora. Se sair, elas não farão mal nenhum aos demônios––ela deu meia volta, abrindo a porta. Fitou-o uma última vez.––Escolha a forma que mais lhe agrada para morrer.

Saiu deixando o demônio atônito para trás. Ele se levantou. A folha que ela abandonara ali começava a dispensar um aroma adocicado. Ele se ajoelhou e tentou forçar o vegetal que prendia a pedra. Precisava pegá-la e fugir dalí!

Naida saiu da Oca e subiu até uma colina para observar. Sua visão ultrapassava o teto e as plantas que criara, atingindo diretamente o demônio decadente que forçava o vegetal desesperadamente para pegar a pedra. Seu corpo macilento começou a amolecer. Ele já não sentia mais nada. Podia ainda receber a fúria das plantas se saísse naquele momento para salvar o povo que dependia dele, mas ele se agarrou mais forte à pedra. Sua vista falhava, não podia mais ver o brilho da pedra que atravessava o vegetal. Tentou gritar, mas não ouviu o seu grito. Tentou novamente, mas desta vez, a sua voz que o abandonou.

Num segundo, a selva se rebelou destruindo todos os seres que estavam dentro da Oca.

––Então é isso... Preferiu morrer como um rato, agarrando-se a sua ganância e abandonando as pessoas que dependiam dele...––murmurou se levantando.

Sabia que não era pessoa para julgar ninguém. Também não agiu daquela forma para se vingar. Acreditava que encontraria alguma coisa se fizesse aquilo, se punisse aquela terra. Mas, ao invés disso, sentiu um vazio ainda maior.

Era uma youko, que viveu de uma forma muito diferente dos youkos normais. Talvez, agora fosse a hora de viver finalmente como uma raposa. Acreditando nisso, abandonou aquela terra como se fechasse um capítulo negro em sua vida.


	22. O retorno forçado ao Mundo dos Homens

Capítulo 22: O retorno forçado ao Mundo dos Homens

Kurama sentiu uma sensação estranha quando passaram pelo portal do mundo dos homens. A sensação de deixá-la para trás não poderia ser agradável.

Koenma esperava no mundo dos homens.

––Ô, pintor de rodapé! Cadê o Loru Pan? Pode ir falando aí, porque se ele estiver nas Trevas eu volto para lá agora mesmo!––falou Yusuke, ansioso. Não pretendia voltar ao mundo dos homens sem ter resolvido a situação.

––Calma, Yusuke. Ele está nas Trevas, mas não sabemos onde.

––Tudo bem, então...––disse ele dando meia volta.

––Não vai adiantar nada você ir para as Trevas assim. É um mundo gigantesco! Você não vai encontrar ele tão facilmente, principalmente porque ele está escondido.

––E o que que a gente vai ficar fazendo? Esperando?

––Enki, o rei das Trevas, mandou todo mundo que lutou no torneio caçar ele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde irão encontrá-lo. E se tivermos sorte, os próprios youkais vão dar um jeito nele.

––Mas isso eu não aceito! Ouviu? Eu quero lutar com esse infeliz!

Yusuke não fazia idéia do quão incoerente estava sendo. Primeiro o problema foi ter que ir atrás de uma pessoa extremamente forte que ele não fazia idéia de como derrotar, e agora que essa pessoa saiu do seu caminho, isso se tornou um novo problema para ele.

––Ah! Sossega, carinha!––pediu Kuwabara.––Vamos para casa agora, vamos!

––Eu entendo que você queira lutar com ele, mas não vai conseguir encontrá-lo agora––falou Koenma.

Queria lutar, sim. Sabia que poderia elevar muito os seus poderes com aquela luta. Mas, acima disso, havia um novo sentimento em jogo, que ele tentava esconder de si mesmo. Por menos que pensasse e evitasse o assunto, queria que tudo estivesse resolvido para falar com Keiko. Não podia ir atrás dela com a situação mal resolvida como estava.

Yusuke se acalmou, aparentemente aceitando que os próximos dias seriam de uma passividade quase insuportável para ele.

Hiei ficou para trás. Ele não tinha motivos para ir ao mundo dos homens.

Koenma encarou Kurama:

––Quero vê-lo no mundo espiritual ainda hoje.

––...

Yusuke e Kuwabara, curiosos, o encararam. Então, realmente havia acontecido alguma coisa.

––E vocês dois?––perguntou o bebê de vestes azuis.––Tão fazendo o que aí parados? CIRCULANDO!

––?

––?

––Fui!––anunciou Koenma desaparecendo.

––Kurama...?––chamou Kuwabara, meio que pedindo uma explicação.

––Não se preocupem––respondeu gentilmente.––Não é nada demais.

––Kurama, você sabe onde aquele infeliz está?

––Não, Yusuke.

Parecia que realmente estava deixando transparecer algo, pois Hiei também fez a mesma pergunta, mas se referindo a Pas Tou. Isso o incomodou, sempre conseguia se controlar muito bem. Ou talvez, como eles o conheciam há muito tempo, estavam conseguindo decifrar quando havia algo de errado com o youko, se esse fosse o caso, ele teria de ser mais precavido dali em diante.

oOoOo

––Como é que foi essa história?

––Que história?––perguntou Kurama dissimulado.

––... Não faça gracinhas comigo, sua raposa––exaltou-se Koenma.––Desembucha! Você foi cúmplice do assassinato de uma tribo inteira. Ou vai me dizer que tirou Yusuke e Kuwabara de lá à toa? Como vocês estavam a mando do Mundo Espiritual parte da responsabilidade cai sobre as minhas costas! Sem contar o desaparecimento da detetive sobrenatural. Então, FALA!

"Então, Naida realmente o fez... Eu achei que não fosse agir tão rápido", pensou, sentindo-se incomodado. Respondeu para Koenma:

––Sassame se lembrou do seu passado. Ela não me confidenciou fato algum. Mas, eu presenciei quando ela voltou à sua forma original de youko. Pelo jeito, ela preferiu ficar nas Trevas.

––E quem foi o responsável pelas mortes?

––Eu não estava lá para ver––falou dando de ombros.

Koenma se irritou. Sabia que Kurama não ia falar mais nada. Talvez o que mais o enfureceu naquele momento não tivesse sido a personalidade do youko, mas o fato de que o Mundo Espiritual já não exercia mais poder algum sobre aquele youkai. Tanto Kurama, quanto Hiei e Yusuke eram poderosos demais para serem controlados.

oOoOo

Yusuke não voltou para casa. Seria muito complicado ficar por lá, sabia que acabaria cruzando com Keiko mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sendo assim, só havia um lugar ideal para recorrer:

––Moleque, eu não tenho a obrigação de te receber aqui se você brigou com a sua namorada. Volte logo para falar com ela e não torre a minha paciência!––falou Genkai no seu habitual tom severo.

––Ah! Sua velha arrogante! Só quero ficar aqui até resolver toda a situação com Loru Pan. Depois eu volto.

––Já que o motivo é meio absurdo, você não vai ficar aqui de graça!

––O que? Mas que safada!

––Vá buscar água lá fora. Além de ir comprar a última versão do Masters Battle para mim, lá na cidade. Ah! Prepare um Lamen quando chegar.

––Sua exploradora!

––Se quer ficar aqui, vai ter que trabalhar. Deixe de ser tão mimado e vá logo fazer o que eu te mandei!

Genkai abriu uma porta, entrando em seu quarto enquanto cantarolava despreocupadamente.

––Minha vingança será maligna––murmurou Yusuke, irritado.

oOoOo

Muito controverso ao seu desejo, Yusuke foi até a cidade buscar o jogo que Genkai queria, entre lamentos e reclamações (e muitas ofensas à velhinha).

––Mas que diabos! Essa velha safada me paga!––falou ele.––EU ESTOU TÃO IRADO QUE ACHO QUE VOU ARRUMAR ENCRENCA COM O PRIMEIRO IDIOTA QUE CRUZAR O MEU CAMINHO!

Imediatamente, a rua que estava cheia de pessoas ficou deserta.

––Ah! Mas nem arrumar briga eu não consigo! Que ódio!––reclamou virando a esquina.

Seu coração disparou. Keiko estava há um quarteirão dali, vindo na direção dele. Ele ficou parado, observando-a. Esperou que se aproximasse. Ela não desviou do seu caminho.

Yusuke engoliu forte. Ela andava com o olhar baixo, não sabia se o tinha visto. Mas tinha quase a certeza que sim.

Estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Passou por ele.

––...

––...

A garota não parou. Seguiu o seu caminho como se não conhecesse Yusuke.

"Caramba, ela está irada comigo!", pensou. "Ah! Vou atrás dela resolver isso agora!", decidiu, mas quando deu meia volta, parou novamente.

Viu-a se encontrando com umas amigas. Ela sorria. Parecia muito feliz.

Sentiu que não tinha o direito de se aproximar dela, para fazê-la sofrer novamente.


	23. Casca de banana

Capítulo 23: Casca de banana

––Ué?––estranhou Kaitou ao ver o ranking do simulado:

" 1º - Yuu Kaitou 493 pontos

2º - Satoko Saito 490 pontos

3º - Shuuich Minamino 480 pontos"

Era raro que ele fosse melhor que Minamino. Isso aconteceu apenas nas épocas em que Shuuich teve problemas por ser o Kurama. Entretanto, vê-lo cair para a terceira posição não era nem um pouco comum.

Mais um dia de aula, e o inteligente e esforçado Minamino, fitava a janela ao invés do professor.

As cerejeiras soltavam as suas lindas flores tornando a rua cor de rosa. "Cerejeiras... É mesmo", murmurou em pensamento relembrando do primeiro dia em que treinou Sassame.

––Minamino––chamou uma voz.

Incomodado por ter sido arrancado de boas lembranças, fitou a imagem de Kaitou a sua frente.

––Minamino, já faz dez minutos que a aula acabou.

Fazia dois meses que ele viu Sassame pela última vez. Foi no mundo das Trevas, antes dela se transformar em Naida.

––... aula? Ah sim!––percebeu fechando o livro e guardando o seu material.

––Você está envolvido com problemas de novo?

––Por enquanto não––respondeu, sorrindo gentil.

––Você desceu duas posições do ranking––falou Kaitou, como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo.

––Deixa pra lá––murmurou desinteressado.

Depois de se livrar de Kaitou, pôs-se a caminhar de volta para casa.

Até que a súbita falência da micro-empresa do seu padrasto não foi tão ruim. Ao menos não precisaria ter que lidar com as pessoas mais chegadas todo o dia. A sua falta de concentração em um cursinho não o prejudicava tanto, pois isso não ficava evidente para a sua família.

Caminhou sem pressa, mas não demorou muito para chegar ao condomínio.

––Shuuich, meu filho!––chamou uma voz feminina e maternal.

––Mamãe! Como a senhora está?

––Estou bem, e você, meu filho?

––Tudo bem.

––Eu pensei em dar uma passadinha aqui, antes de ir ao mercado.

––Entre, eu vou preparar um chá para você.

––Ah, não vim te dar trabalho, filho.

––Não é trabalho nenhum. Venha, vamos entrar!

Realmente, o aparecimento de Shiori o fazia se sentir bem. Sempre a sua presença era reconfortante.

Como sempre, o apartamento de Shuuich estava impecável. Shiori se sentia orgulhosa ao notar isso.

––Aqui––mostrou ele, chegando com uma bandeja com duas xícaras, um açucareiro e o bule de chá.

––Obrigada––agradeceu ela, pegando uma xícara.––Como vai o cursinho?

––Sem problemas.

––Sabe? O seu padrasto ficou chateado pelo fato de ter decepcionado você.

––Como assim?

––Ora, você recusou a sua entrada na faculdade para se concentrar totalmente na empresa. E agora está tendo que fazer cursinho para reparar o prejuízo.

Shuuich sorriu. Mas, que preocupação tola.

––Não se preocupe com isso. O que passou, passou. E fale para ele não ficar chateado também. Nós apostamos e perdemos. Não adianta nada ficar olhando para trás.

Shiori sorriu para o filho, cheia de orgulho.

––Você é uma jóia rara, sabia?

"Jóia... o que será que Sassame fez com a jóia de Masiri...?", perguntou-se, incondicionalmente. Quando percebeu que estava novamente pensando na garota, voltou a se concentrar em Shiori, que terminava o chá, despreocupada.

––Vou indo, filho. Senão fica tarde para fazer compras.

––Não quer que eu compre tudo e leve pra sua casa depois?

––Não––disse ela sorrindo, fazendo um rápido cafuné na cabeça dele.––Não precisa.

––Eu te acompanho até lá em baixo.

Os dois desceram até a portaria e foram até a calçada. Kurama sentiu uma presença ligeiramente familiar. Olhou para os lados. Era uma energia maligna muito forte.

––Tchau. Não deixe de se alimentar direito––falou Shiori.

––Não esqueço não––disse, despedindo-se rapidamente.

Ele não sabia de quem era aquela energia. Era melhor que Shiori fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Para o seu alívio, sua mãe deu meia volta e começou a caminhar pela rua.

Ele encarou o foco de energia que se aproximava. Vinha muito rápido e... acompanhado de um grito?

––AAAAAAAAH! O FREIO QUEBROU! AAAAH! SAI DA FRENTE! AAAAH! DESCULPE, SENHOR! É O FREIO QUE... AAAAAAAH!

Uma garota numa bicicleta vinha numa velocidade alucinante. Passou por Kurama, desviando dele no último instante para não atingi-lo. E novamente de Shiori, mais à frente. Mas, as latas de lixo numa esquina não tiveram tanta sorte. Atingiu-as em cheio e caiu da bicicleta.

Kurama e Shiori correram até ela. O rapaz tirou uma das latas de cima da garota, e ela se sentou.

––Ai!––gemeu ela. Olhou para a bicicleta desolada, adorava-a.––Obrigada pela aju...––começou a agradecer, sem saber quem era, mas os seus olhos logo se encontraram com os de Kurama. Ela interrompeu a frase ficando ligeiramente vermelha. Ele apenas a observou muito surpreso: era Sassame. Não Naida, mas Sassame que estava ali, bem à sua frente.

––Mas, que acidente horrível!––falou Shiori.

Os dois olharam para ela com cara de bobos. Kurama piscou forte: "Controle-se homem, a sua mãe está aqui!".

––Você está bem?––perguntou Shiori para a garota.

––Ah, sim––disse ela se levantando, ligeiramente confusa. Bateu as mãos nas roupas para tirar o lixo. Uma casca de banana muito simpática decorava a sua cabeça.

O olhar dos dois jovens se encontraram novamente, ambos desviaram, ligeiramente rubros.

"Mas, o que diabos está acontecendo com você?", perguntou-se Kurama.

––Oh! Vocês se conhecem?––perguntou Shiori.

––Bom,––começou Kurama, também confuso pela situação inesperada.––Mamãe, esta é Sassame. Sassame, esta é Shiori, minha mãe.

Sassame olhou para a mulher. Depois da ficha cair, ela abriu um sorriso meigo:

––Ah! Muito prazer!––disse cumprimentando-a. Quando abaixou a cabeça, a casca de banana caiu entre as duas.––Oh! Sinto muito!––falou, estupidamente vermelha.

Shiori e Kurama riram.

––Tudo bem––falou a mãe de Shuuich.––Prazer em conhecê-la. Está tudo bem com você mesmo?

––Sim, obrigada. Desculpe por tudo!

––Não foi nada––falou rindo.––Se está tudo bem então... Desculpem a minha pressa, mas preciso ir agora.

––Não, não, tudo bem!––falou a garota.

––Tudo bem, mamãe.

Shiori se despediu da garota, mais uma vez do filho e voltou ao seu caminho.

Sassame e Kurama se entreolharam. Ele riu.

––O que foi?––perguntou ela.

Ele tirou um papelzinho de bala que ainda estava preso ao seu cabelo.

oOoOo

––Ela parece ser maravilhosa––comentou Sassame.

––Ela é––concordou Kurama.

Os dois caminhavam pela cidade. A bicicleta da garota ficou no lixo, lugar ao qual deveria ter pertencido há muito tempo.

Pararam numa ponte, num parque que havia próximo à casa de Kurmaa. Ela se encostou no parapeito observando a água passando em baixo deles. Ele apenas apoiou as costas e ficou observando o céu avermelhado de um dia que já se despedia.

––Eu não conheci a minha mãe humana. Parece que ela morreu ao me dar à luz. Ou qualquer coisa assim, eu nunca soube o que aconteceu na realidade. Isso é o que me contaram. O meu pai eu conheci, mas não tenho muito contato com ele. Acho que senti muito a falta de uma família, já que vivi aquele tempo todo apenas como humana, sem lembrar de nada.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante. Não sabia porque estava falando aquilo, nem sabia porque havia ido até lá.

––E foi bom você ter se lembrado?

––Eu não sei...––ela analisou rapidamente os seus sentimentos, se sentia à vontade em falar com ele.––A primeira impressão que eu tive, foi que eu tinha que voltar a ser Naida. Então, agi como ela e permaneci um tempo como ela. Mas, eu percebi uma coisa.

––O que?

––Eu não sou mais ela.

Kurama desviou o olhar do céu e a encarou. Ela continuava a apreciar o rio, como se olhasse para dentro de si mesma a cada palavra que proferia:

––Eu também não sou mais a Sassame. Mas... eu não sei, sinceramente o que ou quem eu sou. Eu achei que se eu ficasse um tempo com a minha forma youko, eu ia descobrir. Mas, não descobri.

––Por isso que você acabou voltando.

––Foi um dos motivos... Talvez aqui eu encontre a resposta.

––Você não vai encontrar.

––...?

––Uma vez que você tem duas personalidades dentro de si, não é possível definir se você vai ser uma pessoa ou outra. O que vai acontecer é que, com o tempo, você vai definir uma nova personalidade que possua as características das duas. Não tem como fugir de nenhuma das duas partes.

––É... acho que você tem razão. Como sempre––murmurou.

Como podia ser aquilo? Dois meses atrás ele se afastou das Trevas vendo uma pessoa muito diferente: forte, maligna, impiedosa. Mas, agora diante dele estava novamente a garota cheia de receios, meiguice e fragilidade.

––E qual foi o outro motivo?––perguntou.

––É que eu...

Sua vista sobre o rio se deslocou sutilmente. Ficou ligeiramente rubra:

––É que eu queria vir falar com você. Não é por um assunto específico. Acho que nem tinha motivo, mas... eu quis vir.

As sobrancelhas do youko se elevaram. Seu coração humano disparou, mas ele conseguiu controlá-lo. Sorriu:

––Que bom que você voltou, Sassame.

Os seus olhares se cruzaram e, como se mais nada existisse à suas voltas, permaneceram perdidos um no outro. Ela nos verdes, ele nos negros.

A mão dele deslizou sobre o parapeito até alcançar o braço dela. Puxou-a suavemente para que ficasse de frente para ele. Deslizou a mão para as suas costas, aproximando-a mais.

Os seus olhos não se desencontraram em nenhum instante. Os seus lábios, cada vez mais próximos...

––KURAMAAAAAA!––berrou uma voz estridente, caindo do céu.

Os dois se afastaram, abalados pelo susto. Viram a guia se aproximar a toda velocidade. Ela pousou e observou os dois, que tinham a mesma expressão de "é bom que seja importante".

Botan, que não fazia a menor idéia do que havia interrompido, desviou-se do seu assunto principal ao ver que a detetive estava de volta:

––Menina! Koenma está irado que você sumiu! Por onde andou?

––O que aconteceu, Botan?––perguntou Kurama, pacientemente. Mesmo que não estivesse com vontade alguma em ser paciente.

––Eu vim avisar para você ir para o templo da mestra. Estão todos lá. Parece que encontraram Loru Pan. Vem você também, Sassame. Assim você conversa com Koenma. Vamos! Vamos! Não temos tempo!––disse puxando os dois para o remo.

Kurama e Sassame não conseguiram mais conversar naquele dia.


	24. As geleiras amaldiçoadas

Capítulo 24: As Geleiras Amaldiçoadas

Ambos só haviam andado de remo uma vez, e não haviam apreciado em nada a viagem. Dessa vez também não foi diferente.

A guia pousou no templo e esperou os dois descerem. Não era hábito de raposas saírem voando por aí numa velocidade daquelas. Ligeiramente tontos, tocaram o chão.

Logo atrás deles, Kazuma terminou de subir as escadas.

––Ah! Eu me atrasei, mas vim o mais rápido que pude!––falou para os três que estavam ali no jardim.

––Olha! O rapaz bem apessoado também veio!––disse Sassame, sem perder tempo.

No mesmo instante, Kuwabara ficou estupidamente vermelho.

––"Rapaz bem apessoado"?––perguntou Kurama, curioso.

––É uma longa história _(vide cap.16)_ ––respondeu ela, rindo.

––Vamos entrar gente, acho que os outros já estão lá dentro––chamou Botan.

Abriram a porta do dojo e entraram. De fato, não faltava ninguém, até Hiei estava presente.

Koenma ficou surpreso ao ver Sassame. Ela não o encarou diretamente e, por mais que ele quisesse falar com ela, não havia tempo.

––Encontraram Loru Pan––falou Koenma na sua forma adolescente, sem perder tempo.

Os quatro que acabaram de chegar, sentaram no chão, junto aos outros.

––Achei que os enviados para a busca estavam instruídos para eliminá-lo––comentou Kurama.––Não conseguiram?

––Não é isso. Eles o encontraram, mas youkai nenhum quis entrar naquela região.

––Por que não?––perguntou Kuwabara.

––É a região das Geleiras Amaldiçoadas. Nem mesmo Touya quis entrar lá.

––Hmp! É um idiota––murmurou Hiei.

––Hiei?

––O cara não quer enfrentar uma terra de gelo idiota, sendo que controla gelo. É o fim!––censurou.

––Yukina, é de lá que você veio?––perguntou Kazuma.

––Não. As Terras de Gelo Flutuantes é o lar das mulheres da neve. Existem mais duas terras de gelo––explicou ela.––Eu estou preocupada porque as Geleiras Amaldiçoadas é o lugar mais perigoso dos três.

––Exatamente porque a maioria dos youkais não querem se aproximar de lá que Loru Pan decidiu se esconder por lá.

––Mas, por que ninguém quer ir para lá?––perguntou Yusuke.

Koenma deu de ombros. Kurama adiantou-se a explicar:

––Porque aquele lugar é o marco zero de energia das Trevas.

––Marco Zero?––murmurou Kuwabara.

––Sim. Lá as energia se anulam, porque é o ponto de origem do mundo.

––Aaaaah! Que confusão!––reclamou.

––Bom, mas o que acontece com quem entra nesse lugar, Kurama?––interveio Yusuke.

––Entrando no Marco Zero, toda a energia que você possui se anula com a do ambiente. Ao mesmo tempo que você adquire energia infinita para se movimentar, não é capaz de concentrá-la para lutar. Ou seja, lá você fica incapaz de usar o seu leigan, Yusuke.

––Entendi. Então vai ter que ser no mano a mano!

––Só se você lutar sozinho no mano a mano––falou Hiei.

––Como assim?

––Use o seu cérebro de vez em quando: Loru Pan pode controlar o seu poder lá.

––Como?

––Pas Tou?––perguntou Kurama.

Hiei acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e acrescentou:

––Pas Tou tem o poder de controlar o núcleo de energia dos seus adversários. Então...

––Ele pode fazer com que Loru Pan seja capaz de usar uma energia infinita para usar as suas habilidades––continuou o youko com o raciocínio.

"Pas Tou...", murmurou Sassame consigo, colocando, incondicionalmente, a sua mão direita na altura do estômago relembrando da sensação de ter o seu núcleo destruído.

––Sassame...?––chamou Kurama.

––Não é nada––respondeu com um sorriso meigo, saindo da sua distração momentânea.

––Aaaah! Mas isso está perigoso demais!––comentou Kuwabara.––Desse jeito parece que é suicídio entrar lá!

––Bom, temos uma saída––disse Koenma, tirando um animalzinho gosmento e verde de uma sacola que estava ao seu lado.

––Eca! Que meleca é essa aí?––perguntou Yusuke.

––Isso dá a vocês a capacidade de controlar a energia por duas horas. Enquanto estiverem com isso, estarão em vantagem com relação a Loru Pan.

––Ah, moleque! Mas isso aqui é bom demais!––falou o ex-detetive num pulo.––Vamos lá, então, resolver logo essa parada!

Koenma entregou, para cada um, um pacotinho contendo um desses animais:

––Mas, vocês tem que colocar antes de entrar lá, senão não irá funcionar. Depois disso terão apenas duas horas. Hiei, pegue!––falou, estendendo a mão com o último pacote.

––Eu não preciso de uma porcaria dessas––murmurou dando as costas.

Kurama, num primeiro impulso, pensou em convencer o amigo a pegar um pacote também. Mas, logo se lembrou de que não sabia o quanto estava recuperado. Seria possível que ele não era mais capaz de utilizar as chamas negras?

––É melhor vocês irem logo––falou a mestra.––Se esse Loru Pan descobrir que vocês encontraram uma maneira de usar os seus poderes lá, poderá fugir de novo.

––Nem precisava falar nada!––exclamou Yusuke.––Vambora!


	25. O controlador do Marco Zero

Capítulo 25: O controlador do Marco Zero

––Então esse é o lugar...––murmurou Kuwabara, observando a grande extensão territorial dominada pelo gelo. Repentinamente ele visualizou a imagem da sua deusa da neve, que horas atrás lhe desejou, preocupada, boa sorte, pedindo para que se cuidasse.––AAAAH! NADA TEMA, MINHA LINDA YUKINA! EU! KUWABARA, GUERREIRO DA CORAGEM E DO AMOR IREI SALVAR O MUNDO!

––Nossa, ele está bem empolgado––comentou Sassame.––Ele é sempre assim?

––Geralmente––falou Yusuke, rindo.

––Ele é um idiota––expressou Hiei a sua antipatia pelo amigo.

Cada um, com exceção do demônio de fogo, pegou o seu pacotinho e tirou de dentro a "geleca" esverdeada que se grudou com facilidade no braço.

––SIM! É O MOMENTO DE LUTAR E...––berrou Kuwabara, superempolgado, com o animalzinho verde na mão. Deu um passo a frente, na intenção de conseguir um equilíbrio total para colocar a "geleca" sobre o braço––GAAAH!––mas tropeçou numa elevação do solo.

––Ei! Tudo bem Kuwabara?––perguntou Yusuke.

Kazuma se levantou no mesmo instante, com o animalzinho preso em sua testa.

––HAHAHAHAHAHA!––riram todos, exceto o baixinho:

––Não falei que ele era um idiota?

––Não fale assim do Kuwabara, Hiei––pediu Kurama.

––VAMOS LÁÁÁÁ!––falou Kazuma, correndo gelo adentro.

Os outros o seguiram.

––Quem é aquele?––perguntou Kuwabara parando repentinamente, percebendo um vulto mais à frente.

Eles se aproximaram.

––Mas que coisa!––falou o demônio de aparência muito humana e magrelo. Sua pele era extremamente branca, e os seus cabelos azul-claros eram estupidamente bagunçados.––Fico milênios sem receber visita, e do nada não para mais de aparecer gente!

––Quem é você?––perguntou Kurama.

––Eu sou o senhor dessas Terras. O controlador do Marco Zero––disse entre pulinhos, feito criança.

––Mas que cara mais divertido––falou Yusuke, distraindo-se do objetivo principal.

––Yusuke, estamos com pouco tempo––alertou Kurama.

––Ah é! Vem cá, onde está o Loru Pan?

––Ah, entendo. Ele me disse que talvez recebesse visitas. Mas, que eu deveria eliminar qualquer pessoa que perguntasse sobre ele. E eu vou fazer isso.

"Droga! Não podemos perder tempo com lutas a toa agora", pensou Kurama. Ele fez um gesto para o demônio de fogo, indicando Yusuke. O baixinho entendeu o recado.

Só de olhar, Hiei sabia que aquele demônio era carga muito pesada. Mas, devido a falta de tempo, não tinha como discordar. Mesmo que eles não conseguissem derrotá-lo, talvez apenas distraí-lo enquanto ele passasse com Yusuke fosse o suficiente.

––Bom, não vamos perder tempo––murmurou Kurama para o controlador, que riu alto:

––O que? Pretende vir sozinho? Nenhum youkai tem poder além de mim nesse território.

Kurama puxou uma rosa dos cabelos, ela se transformou no seu habitual chicote. Avançou num ataque direto contra o controlador. Todos do grupo ficaram surpresos, com exceção de Hiei que já sabia o porquê daquele ataque.

O demônio de fogo, sem perder tempo, agarrou o pescoço de Yusuke, como se ele fosse um gatinho de estimação, e foi em frente a toda velocidade. Quando o controlador percebeu que a intenção de Kurama era apenas distraí-lo, já era tarde.

––Mas...!––murmurou ele. Esquivando-se de Kurama, que parou a seqüência de golpes quando os dois já estavam longe.––Entendi, acho que subestimei vocês...––murmurou.

Ele mudou. Sua voz não era mais descontraída. Seus olhos agora expressavam uma certa impaciência e a sua postura tornou-se rija.

––Agora eu não posso perder tempo. Tenho que matar logo vocês e ir atrás daqueles dois.

Ao comando do controlador, paredes gigantescas de gelo envolveram os três.

––LEIKEN!––berrou Kuwabara, e a espada dimensional surgiu em suas mãos. Cortou o gelo, destruindo as paredes.

Sem perder tempo, Kurama pulou e prendeu o braço do inimigo com o chicote. Sassame atirou uma semente, e várias trepadeiras começaram a envolver o controlador.

Mesmo imobilizado, o controlador fez com que as placas de gelo, que cobriam o solo, se movimentassem causando um terremoto violento. Quando Kurama perdeu o equilíbrio, ele se libertou do chicote, adquirindo novamente o movimento da sua mão direita.

Ainda com as pernas presas pelas trepadeiras, apontou para Kuwabara e uma forte nevasca foi de encontro a ele. Kazuma protegeu-se com os braços, mas não imaginava que o alvo fosse a sua testa. Os cristais de gelo atingiram em cheio o animalzinho, destruindo-o. O guerreiro caiu inconsciente, pelo trauma do golpe.

Sassame concentrava-se em fazer as trepadeiras avançarem ainda mais nele, para imobiliza-lo completamente. Vendo que não seria o suficiente para detê-lo, interrompeu a liberação de energia para a planta e tirou uma rosa dos cabelos. As pétalas brancas se confundiam com a neve. Elas avançaram diretamente contra o inimigo, na intenção de retalhá-lo.

Num desespero aparente, o controlador de gelo enviou contra Sassame e suas pétalas, que se aproximava velozmente, a nevasca mais forte que conseguia invocar naquela situação.

Kurama aproveitou a distração do controlador para atirar uma "inocente" semente, que se alojou no corpo do inimigo.

Os flocos de neve e os cristais contidos na nevasca "varreram" as pétalas do ar, e atingiram a garota com precisão, mas não em seu ponto vital. Um dos cristais atingiu o animalzinho verde preso em seu braço. Ele se desprendeu e caiu no chão, assim como ela.

Sem se lembrar da presença de Kurama, o inimigo decidiu acabar de vez com a garota, provocando um deslocamento de gelo gigantesco da colina próxima, com a intenção de soterrá-la.

O youko avançou até a garota, mas não teria tempo de tirá-la de lá. Jogou o seu corpo em cima do dela e a abraçou na intenção de protege-la das várias placas de gelo que começavam a cair sobre eles.

Antes de serem totalmente cobertos pelo gelo, Kurama lançou um olhar funesto para o controlador. A semente da morte plantada no corpo dele agiu. A neve foi imediatamente tingida de vermelho.

Os dois youkos não tiveram a chance de contemplar essa última cena.


	26. Razões para viver

Capítulo 26: Razões para viver

Yusuke e Hiei pararam. Olharam para trás.

––Vá em frente––murmurou o demônio de fogo, dando meia volta.

––Espere, Hiei!––pediu Yusuke, não queria deixar o amigo sozinho já que ele não podia usar o jagan.

––Não seja idiota, eu sei o que estou fazendo!––bradou irritadiço, sumindo de vista quase que instantaneamente.

––Kuwabara... Kurama... Sassame...––murmurou o ex-detetive. Ele não sentia mais a energia de nenhum dos três. Desejou profundamente que todos estivessem bem.

oOoOo

––Kurama...?––murmurou Sassame acordando.

Perdera a consciência quando recebeu o golpe do controlador.

Piscou forte. Ela estava deitada no chão. Acima dela, Kurama segurava com as costas – distribuindo esforço entre seus braços e pernas apoiados no chão – placas de gelo que ansiavam por esmagá-los. Algumas plantas cresciam em volta deles, com o intuito de ajudá-lo a suportar o peso.

––Você está bem? É melhor não se mexer, se essas coisas se moverem eu não sei se vou agüentar––explicou o youko.

Suor escorria pelo seu rosto. Era peso demais. Estava claro o que iria acontecer dalí a pouco, quando ele começasse a se cansar.

––Kurama, você tem energia para sair daqui. Vá em frente.

E largá-la alí? A garota era louca?

––Escute, estou falando sério––continuou ela.––Não tem porque nós dois morrermos. Vai!

Mas, ele não se moveu. Também não falava nada, pretendia economizar energia.

Ela não podia ver direito o seu rosto, a iluminação era fraca e parte dele estava escondido por uma sombra.

––Kurama, por favor...––pediu ela, num tom de súplica. Seus olhos começaram a marejar.

As raízes fortes criadas pelo youko já eram capazes de suportar quase todo o peso. Mas, as placas de gelo estavam muito unidas e se tornavam seqüencialmente num único bloco gigantesco. O oxigênio era escasso, e se extinguia a cada segundo. Os dois perceberam isso.

Entre soluços, ela tentou mais uma vez:

––Kurama, você tem a sua mãe. Tem o Yusuke, o Kuwabara, o Hiei... Todos os seus amigos. Você tem muitos motivos para ficar vivo. Por favor, sai daqui!

Ela pôde ver um sorriso gentil surgir no rosto dele:

––O que eu posso fazer se você se tornou o meu maior motivo para viver?

Como se tivesse sido atingida por uma corrente elétrica de alta voltagem, todos os seus sentidos se atordoaram. Ele se moveu um pouco, para suportar melhor o peso. Ela pôde ver os seus olhos. Encaravam-na com tanto carinho...

Lentamente, ela foi-se levantando. Mas, sem usar os braços, apenas forçando o abdômen, com a intenção única de aproximar o rosto.

Seus lábios se uniram.

Não havia mais gelo. Não havia mais frio. Havia apenas o calor vindo do pulsar de dois corações que batiam unidos.

oOoOo

Hiei avançava a toda velocidade. "Pelo menos a energia daquele infeliz também sumiu", pensou friamente, enquanto se aproximava. Parou repentinamente.

––Você...!––murmurou.

O corpo escondido pela névoa se revelou. Era Pas Tou:

––Ora, você está vivo. Então o seu núcleo de energia não está ligado ao vital...

––Está enganado.

––...!

––O meu núcleo **principal** de energia não está ligado ao vital.

––... Principal? Entendo. Mas, que demônio interessante você é.

––Pena que eu não digo o mesmo de você, seu lixo insignificante.

––Ora, ora... Parece que você enlouqueceu. Talvez eu tenha que destruir o seu outro núcleo, para você voltar ao juízo. Pena que assim você irá morrer.

Hiei riu. Abaixou a bandana que cobria o jagan até a altura dos olhos.

––!

––Mas, que surpresa é essa? Você não ia colocar juízo na minha cabeça?

Abriu o jagan. Não era mais um grande olho branco com a íris negra. Mas, era uma grande bola negra, com a íris esverdeada.

"Se ele enxerga por aí...", pensou Pas Tou, tentando controlar o núcleo de Hiei, mantendo contato visual com o jagan.

––É inútil. Controle nenhum, nem ilusão nenhuma, pode dominar o meu jagan! Talvez eu devesse te agradecer––comentou, num tom levemente sádico.––Só muito depois eu entendi o que realmente aconteceu durante a nossa luta. Foi tudo uma ilusão, desde o primeiro momento, eu nem cheguei perto de você. Desde o primeiro contato visual, você criou a ilusão, e começou a estudar o meu jagan, até que foi capaz de possuí-lo. Então, cristalizou-o para que as minhas chamas negras o explodissem. Para o meu azar, eu fui invocar logo as Chamas Negras Mortais... Mas, graças a isso, eu fiquei um tempo impossibilitado de usar o jagan, e fui obrigado a me concentrar na sua reconstituição. Com isso eu consegui um jagan muito mais poderoso!

Pas Tou deu um passo para trás. Nunca ninguém havia sobrevivido ao seu ataque, muito menos se recuperado daquela forma.

––O-os seus amigos estão soterrados no gelo, se você lutar comigo agora, eles vão morrer!––falou numa tentativa desesperada de escapar.

Hiei riu:

––Não se preocupe. Quando eu te mostrar as minhas novas Chamas Negras Mortais, não vai sobrar gelo nenhum no Marco Zero!

O demônio de fogo nem chegou a soltar as ataduras. Elas queimaram com as chamas negras. Ele deu um sorriso demoníaco.

Pas Tou, em pânico, começou a correr.

Realmente, ele havia criado uma ilusão para dominar Hiei na luta passada. Jamais seria rápido o suficiente para desviar dos golpes dele e, se tivesse tentado, teria sido esquartejado facilmente.

O braço de Hiei queimava. Ele ria. Só mais um pouco, queria concentrar mais um pouco de energia maligna e... Liberou os dragões! Não apenas um, mas **cinco** dragões!

Eles avançaram sem piedade até Pas Tou e o atingiram em cheio, destruindo as grossas camadas de gelo abaixo dele. Quando restaram apenas as cinzas do corpo, os dragões começaram a correr por toda a região do Marco Zero, como se um dragão estivesse brincando com o outro.

Em poucos segundos, Hiei estava pisando em cima de um pequeno bloco flutuante de gelo e, abaixo deste, havia um lago gigantesco, formado pelo gelo que os dragões derreteram.

Hiei inspirou, todos os dragões "mergulharam" em seu corpo e voltaram a ser uma simples tatuagem no seu braço. Mas, agora, representada por cinco dragões negros.

O demônio de fogo piscou, sonolento. Caiu de joelhos e adormeceu instantaneamente.


	27. Sentimentos humanos

Capítulo 27: Sentimentos humanos

––Ei! Tem duas pessoas ali também!––berrou Suzaku.

––Xá comigo!––falou Jin, envolvendo-se num turbilhão de vento e mergulhando nas gélidas águas. Logo ele voltou com Kurama e mais uma garota.

––ATCHIN!––espirrou Kuwabara alí perto. Levantando-se, perguntou: ––Eles estão bem?

Kazuma foi encontrado boiando naquele gigantesco lago gelado. Apesar do eminente resfriado, estava bem.

––AAAAH! Eles não estão respirando!––gritou Linku.

––VAMOS PRECISAR FAZER RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA! EU FICO COM A GAROTA!––berrou Tiyu, completamente bêbado.

––Parem de palhaçada––pediu Shishiwakamaru, mal humorado. Ele se aproximou de Kurama e pisou violentamente em sua barriga. O youko cuspiu uma grande quantidade de água e começou a tossir sem parar, perdeu a consciência logo em seguida.

––EU, SUZAKU, O GUERREIRO DA BELEZA, NÃO POSSO PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ FAÇA ISSO COM A SENHORITA!––bradou Suzaku, com um súbito não muito inteligente de nobreza.

––Como você quiser, então ela vai morrer...––murmurou Shishiwakamaru, desinteressado.

––Ela é namorada do Kurama––precipitou-se Kuwabara.–– Vocês já viram ele na forma youko, não viram? Eu não deixaria ela morrer.

Jin, Suzaku, Shishiwakamaru, Toya, Linku e Tiyu encararam Kuwabara por um instante, subitamente preocupados.

––Sem contar que ele e o Hiei são muito amigos... Além disso, não erro em dizer que aquele baixinho arrogante está devendo alguns favores pro Kurama.

Respiração boca a boca parecia uma opção muito arriscada também.

Suzaku correu até a garota e deu um soco rápido na sua barriga. Da mesma forma que Kurama, ela cuspiu muita água e começou a tossir, depois, apagou.

––Pelo jeito os dois ficaram muito tempo no gelo sem poder controlar energia para se proteger––adiantou-se Toya.––Não vão conseguir levantar tão cedo.

––Vamos em frente então! Se tivermos sorte, talvez encontremos o corpo do Hiei!––falou Kuwabara.

––Quem disse que ele morreu?––perguntou Suzaku.

––Foi você quem quase morreu, não troque as bolas––bradou Tiyu para Kuwabara, rindo.

Eles usavam os animaizinhos grudados em seus braços. Foram enviados pelo rei, assim que Koenma **vendeu** para ele uma remessa das "gelequinhas".

Todos foram em frente, deixando Kuwabara, Kurama e Sassame para trás.

oOoOo

––Ai! Aaaai! Caramba, mas o que está acontecendo aqui?––murmurou Yusuke, se equilibrando nos blocos de gelo que sobraram para seguir em frente.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que estava procurando por Loru Pan, mas naquelas terras onde tudo era gelo – agora lago – ficava muito difícil de achar alguma coisa, já que todo cenário que ele passava era idêntico ao anterior.

Finalmente, avistou-o. Estava mais à frente, apenas esperando Yusuke.

––Então, pensou na minha proposta?

O ex-detetive até já havia se esquecido.

––Mas, que proposta?

––De se unir a mim!

––É CLARO QUE EU RECUSO! Seu imbecil, isso não é óbvio?

Ele riu.

––Só sobramos nós dois. Então, vamos lutar.

––O que...?––murmurou. Olhou para trás, preocupado com os seus amigos.

––Esqueça-os, não restou nenhum. Mas também nenhum dos meus aliados sobreviveu... O destino da humanidade será decido nesta luta!

Yusuke não conseguia acreditar. Tinha que derrotar logo o inimigo para ajudar os seus amigos. Avançou. Loru Pan desviou facilmente e investiu um chute. O ex-detetive rolou no chão.

––O que caracteriza o poder de batalha não são as técnicas––comentou Loru Pan, enquanto Yusuke se levantava.––Mas, a força física. Pensando nisso eu me concentrei sempre para melhorar neste quesito, e outros como agilidade, percepção e enfim... muitos outros foram surgindo sem eu precisar me preocupar. Se você tivesse feito a mesma coisa que eu, talvez hoje fosse capaz de me derrotar.

––Ah é?––murmurou, já de pé.––Engula isso então! LEIGAN!

Eles lutavam em cima de um bloco de neve circular, praticamente uma arena natural.

Pas Tou estendeu os braços e deteve o leigan com as mãos. O gelo começou a rachar. Atirou a bola de energia para longe.

––Viu só?

––!

––O ser humano é um animal muito frágil. A sua parte humana que te prende.

"Só tenho mais vinte minutos...", pensou encarando a "gelequinha".

oOoOo

––Olha ali!––apontou Jin para um corpo estendido em cima de um bloco de gelo. Era Hiei.

Com a ajuda do vento, ele chegou até o bloco. Os outros estavam em blocos próximos.

––E aí? Como ele está?––perguntou Linku.

Jin cutucou Hiei que abriu lentamente os olhos:

––O que você quer?

––ELE ESTÁ BEM!––berrou Jin para os outros.

––Ora, não me aborreça––pediu arrogantemente, voltando ao seu sono dos justos.

––Vamos em frente, então––murmurou Shishiwakamaru.

––A gente leva ele?––perguntou Tiyu, disposto a carrega-lo se fosse preciso.

––Não, ele está bem aí––respondeu Jin.

Eles seguiram em frente.

oOoOo

––O que foi?––perguntou Loru Pan. Passou-se um minuto que Yusuke encarava o animalzinho verde preso em seu braço.

––Aaaah! Mas, isso aqui está me deixando de mau humor!––respondeu arrancando de uma vez a "geleca" e jogando no chão.

––!

––Agora sim eu vou lutar pra valer. Esse negócio aí não estava com nada. Estava me prendendo isso sim.

––Você abriu mão das suas técnicas. Por que?

––Não seja idiota! Não preciso de nada disso para acabar com um retardado igual a você!

Yusuke avançou, estava muito mais rápido. Não conseguiu atingir o inimigo, mas conseguiu evitar o seu contra-ataque.

––Entendo. Sem aquela "coisa" você passa a utilizar a energia do ambiente, assim como eu. Mas, não vai adiantar. Enquanto você não renunciar a sua parte humana, isso o tornará sempre mais fraco!

––CALA A BOCA!––berrou, acertando um soco em cheio no estômago de Loru Pan.––Parte humana FRACA? Você vai ver o que um meio-humano vai fazer com você!

Yusuke jamais poderia aceitar uma afirmação como aquela. Não depois de ter passado tudo o que passou com os seus amigos: o tanto que aprendeu com Genkai, a amizade com Kazuma, a força que Keiko lhe dava... Eram coisas que o tornariam sempre mais fortes que youkais como aquele que o enfrentava naquele momento.

Num instante de ódio, o seu corpo adquiriu as inscrições de um legítimo herdeiro do mal. Mas, forçou-se a voltar ao estado anterior, mesmo que o seu poder diminuísse consideravelmente.

––O que é isso? Pretende me vencer na sua forma mais fraca?

––Seu idiota! Eu faço questão de te detonar como um humano!

O corpo de Yusuke aprendia rápido, incondicionalmente conseguia absorver a energia do ambiente.

A amizade de Hiei, Kurama e Kazuma, os amigos que estavam precisando dele naquele momento. O amor da garota que tinha que recuperar no mundo dos homens. Colocou todos esses sentimentos no último golpe que daria no seu inimigo.


	28. Agradecimento sob as estrelas

Capítulo 28: Agradecimento sob as estrelas

Abriu os olhos, um pouco zonzo.

––Ah, acordou––murmurou a voz rígida de Genkai.––Como se sente?

Yusuke se sentou. Olhou a sua volta, estava no templo. Naquele quarto estava apenas a velhinha, Kurama, Kuwabara e ele mesmo.

––Ah! Loru Pan!––falou ligeiramente atordoado.

––Você deu uma lição nele!––disse Kuwabara.

––Não se movimente muito, Yusuke. Você usou uma carga muito maior de energia do que podia suportar––alertou Kurama.

––Caramba, eu estou todo moído––reclamou, espatifando-se na cama novamente.––E então, meu golpe deu certo?

––Deu sim. Disseram que foi um golpe impressionante.

––Disseram?––murmurou curioso.

A porta do quarto se abriu. Jin, Tiyu, Linku e Suzaku entraram no quarto.

––E aí! Yusuke!

––Jin! Meu velho! Ei! Todos vocês estavam lá?

––Sim, mas chegamos na hora do seu golpe final––explicou Linku.

––Caramba! Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam por ali eu não tinha me "estrepado" todo!––reclamou.

––Disso eu duvido muito––disse Kurama rindo.––Você não ia entregar uma luta sua de presente para os outros.

––Shishiwakamaru e Toya estavam com a gente também. Mas, ficaram nas Trevas.

––Entendo.

Tiyu pulou em cima de Yusuke, dando um cadeado:

––E que tal a minha revanche agora, heim?

––Ah! Você está falando isso só porque eu estou todo quebrado!

––Que isso, Yusuke! Mesmo você sendo um monstro, todos queremos uma revanche!––falou Jin.

––QUEM É O MONSTRO AQUI?––berrou, bem humorado, conseguindo se libertar e paralisando Tiyu puxando os dois braços dele para trás.

Kurama, mais aliviado por ver Yusuke tão bem, saiu do quarto sem ser notado. Caminhou pelo corredor até chegar no dojo. Keiko entrava apressada:

––Kurama! Como o Yusuke está?

Kazuma havia ligado para ela, duas horas atrás. Ela foi para o templo o mais rápido que pôde.

––Ele acabou de acordar. Está no segundo quarto––indicou o corredor à sua direita.

––Obrigada!––agradeceu ela, correndo até ele.

Se tivesse acontecido algo sério com Yusuke... Ela não podia se perdoar pelo fato de ter sido tão dura com ele.

––Yusuke!––chamou ela, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Todos pararam com as brincadeiras e olharam para a garota. Ela parecia muito aflita, mas em seguida, ou ver toda a bagunça da qual Yusuke participava, ficou extremamente mal humorada. Nem chegou a entrar no quarto, deu meia volta batendo a porta com força.

––Ah! KEIKO! ESPERA!––berrou Yusuke, correndo até a porta. Abriu-a desesperado e foi correndo até ela, pelo corredor.––Keiko! Benzinho! Espera!

––Você não me parece à beira da morte!––comentou ela friamente sem encara-lo, enquanto andava firme pelo corredor.

––E isso te deixa feliz. Não deixa?

––Isso não é assunto meu.

––Ah, qual é Keikoooo! Me perdoa! Vamos lá, eu faço qualquer coisa para você me perdoar. Pode me bater se quiser!

––Uuhhhn... Faria qualquer coisa?––perguntou ela, parando repentinamente. Yusuke sentiu um cala frio.––É, talvez eu pense em alguma coisa.

Ela continuou caminhando firme. E Yusuke, continuou seguindo-a, mas agora, um pouco mais tranqüilo, pois o aparecimento dela o fez perceber que tudo entre eles ficaria bem.

oOoOo

Kurama saiu do dojo. Koenma não havia aparecido no templo, mas o youko sabia que a qualquer momento apareceria.

Tanto Kurama quanto Sassame sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Mundo Espiritual ou o Rei Enki viriam tirar satisfações sobre o que ela causou aos habitantes da Oca.

A lua crescente proporcionava uma iluminação um pouco escassa ao ambiente. Sassame, ali perto, estava deitada sobre a grama do jardim fitando o céu. Ela tinha motivos suficientes para estar preocupada.

––Acho que vou embora, antes que fique tarde––disse para Kurama, levantando-se.

Eles sabiam que teriam que enfrentar problemas pela frente. Mas, por hora...

––Sassame.

Kurama deu um passo à frente e segurou a sua mão num toque suave.

––...!

––Eu te levo pra casa––falou com um sorriso gentil.

Ela não sabia o que iria acontecer dali para frente. Qual punição iria receber pelo seu crime. Mas, iria enfrentar qualquer perigo de frente, pois, agora sim, tinha um motivo muito especial para lutar: sabia que sempre o teria ao seu lado.

Ao invés de murmurar o seu típico "obrigada", aproximou-se e postou-lhe um beijo suave, porém cálido, sobre os lábios, agradecendo muito mais que o gesto, mas o fato dele ter aparecido em sua vida.

oOoOo FIM oOoOo

.o.

.o.

.o.

(O.o Gostou? Odiou? Não cheirou nem fedeu? XD Expresse a sua opinião! Poste um review!)

.o.

.o.

.o.

(PS:-D Este é o primeiro FanFic que eu escrevi, agradeço muito a todos que se interessaram por este trabalho.)

.o.

.o.

(PS2: Quer publicar essa Fic em algum blog/flog/site? Por favor, não se esqueça de mencionar sobre a autoria da obra e de colocar ao menos o meu endereço de e-mail para contato. Ah! E não se esqueça de me informar, para que eu ajude a divulgar ainda mais o seu local de publicação :-D )


End file.
